Meeting of Fate
by High Serpent King
Summary: Prince Arthur has been raised to one day rid the land of sorcerers and their magic as Uther wishes. He's meant to find and bring in Emrys, The Dragon Prince. Yet when he and Emrys meet it is nothing like he had come to expect. It is immediately clear that they are not friends but maybe not enemies either. Sequel to Moment of Chance. Can be read as stand alone.
1. Changes of Chance

**Meeting of Fate**

_No one has a problem with the first mile of a journey. Even an infant could do fine for a while. But it isn't the start that matters. It's the finish line._

~ Julien Smith, The Flinch

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <span>The Changes of Chance<span>

A generation ago, Camelot was reigned by a king whose tyranny drove his subjects to rebel against him. The leader of this rebellion was a young lord named Uther Pendragon whose father had been a victim of the tyrant that became known as 'The Greedy King' for his dealings of selling his own subjects to slavery to fill his coffers. He was defeated and Uther became the new King of Camelot. He had a fine maiden as his queen, Ygraine, but when she was unable to bear him an heir Uther became desperate. He went to his friend the priestess Nimueh to ask for her assistance and she gave it to him. Ygraine birthed him a son whom was named Arthur but Ygraine died to bring him into this world as per the laws of the Old Religion.

Uther was devastated at the cost of such a miracle. Soon that devastation turned to anger that quickly evolved into vengeance. He hated Nimueh and the magic she used to take Ygraine away from him. Uther declared magical practices of any sort to be banned and set about to rid his kingdom of it and begun the Great Purge. A year into his purge saw the deaths of hundreds of people that had magic, studied it or were allied to it in any way. Uther seemed to believe he would succeed in his quest, that is, until he came across a man named Balinor Ambrosius.

Balinor was a dragonlord that had command of a great golden dragon. When Uther lay his fellow dragonlords and dragons to waste he wreaked a great vengeance on Camelot. When it seemed like Uther would suffer a defeat he appealed to Balinor for a truce. Balinor agreed, against his dragon Kilgharrah's judgment and the two of them ended up ambushed and betrayed. Balinor was set to be executed and Kilgharrah was meant to be imprisoned underneath Camelot. Balinor managed to escape thanks to the aid of Camelot's royal physician Gaius. Balinor fled but he didn't flee alone. He took Kilgharrah with him and the two of them became prime fugitives of Uther's vengeance.

He retreated to Essetir and settled down in a small village named Ealdor where he met a beautiful, good woman by the name of Hunith and fell in love. Soon enough, she fell pregnant with his child as Uther tracked him down. With the help of some druids and new friends he made in Ealdor, he had set Uther up to face war against King Cenred. It drew Uther's attention off of Balinor and Kilgharrah as he had to focus on the new war on hand. With the distraction, Balinor and his new companions fled to the Perilous Lands where he managed to tame them and covert the land into a new home to settle for all of them that evolved into a full-fledged kingdom over the years. It became a sanctuary where magical people and non-magical people were able to co-exist together free from the influence of the Great Purge. That kingdom he had named Frith and Balinor became its Dragon King.

* * *

><p>The secret new kingdom of Frith grew out of the ruin and desolation that had been the Perilous Lands. The Fisher King gifted Balinor dominion over the land and left it in his hands in exchange for freeing him from eternal agony and letting him pass on through the aid of the magical sword forged in the dragon's breath, Excalibur. Roughly eighteen years later, Balinor and Hunith ended up ruling a growing land with their three children. Their youngest son was a twelve year old boy by the name of Nowe. Their only daughter was a seventeen year girl by the name of Liana.<p>

But the eldest was their first son. His name was Merlin but to the Druids he was known better as Emrys. Outside of Frith, Merlin used his alternate name as the one that the world know him as. It became so ingrained in people's minds that only his friends and family called him Merlin.

In the training courtyard Merlin was with his three friends as they relaxed after they went through a rough training exercise. Rougher especially for Merlin who had to go the extra mile as a sword was not one of his strong suits. Merlin was getting helped to his feet as his training partner had knocked him to the ground for the fifth time in a row.

"You know Will," he said as he rubbed on his arm. "I think you are starting to go out of your way to ram into me during training."

Merlin's best friend Will just rolled his eyes. "C'mon Merlin, would I do that?"

Merlin just gave him a condescending look as Will tried and failed to look innocent. The two of them had been friends forever. Their parents had been friends before Frith even came to be and they had grown up together as a result. Will and Merlin were practically partners in crime for their antics in and out of Frith.

Merlin's other friend Gwaine just leaned against one of the fence poles and snorted at them. "I know I would. You're too light on your feet Merlin and it's too easy to knock you down during a sword fight. You need all the practice you could get to stay on your feet."

"Look who's talking," said Leets, Merlin's other friend. "Two drinks and you stumble over your own feet."

Gwaine shrugged that comment off with a smile. "Why do you think I drink so much? I have to practice as much as I can. Practice makes perfect."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's the reason."

Merlin and Gwaine had met over a year ago when he and Will had ventured out to investigate rumors of a magical incident involving a band of bandits that used magic attacking and robbing a traveling family in the area. They had stopped in a local tavern where they found Gwaine fighting against four men trying to shake down the tavern's owner for free food and drink. Merlin and Will came to his aid and helped throw those men out. Once outside Merlin used magic to put those men in ropes and had them hang upside by their feet off a tree to await being arrested by the local knights as he and Will ventured on. Gwaine had caught Merlin doing it but he laughed at the sight and said that he liked Merlin's style. He decided to join them for a bit and helped them fight against the sorcerer behind the incident and the group of bandits he was a part of. After that, he decided to permanently join Merlin and was surprised to find out that he was the Dragon Prince Emrys.

As for Leets, Merlin had met him when he was around 11 years old. He was a boy that his father and his friends saved from Uther's knights. He had lost his parents in the Purge and had been barely surviving by being a pickpocket and stealing from food vendors and carts with simple levitation spells. He was taught and schooled to slowly cease in his stealing habits and utilize his latent talents to do some real good. Though, he did on occasion swipe things from people's pockets, harmless things, before giving them right back. "You never know, my old talents might be needed one day so I have to keep fresh." Leets' favorite joke was that he literally was made for that as his name was 'steal' backwards though people always responded that it was the wrong kind.

"Well, you are getting better," said Leets bringing them back to the topic of Merlin's sword handling. "Give it some time."

"Okay," Merlin nodded. "Well, let's get started on the fun stuff then."

"Be our guest," Will said as he and Gwaine went back a little to give Merlin and Leets some room.

During training time, they would set aside some time to practice in magical defense on top of weapon training. As Gwaine and Will didn't have magic they couldn't participate but they did enjoy watching it. There was a target dummy a bit aways and Leets and Merlin turned to face it.

"Mind if I go first?" Leets asked.

Merlin gave him the field. "Be my guest."

Leets conjured a small fireball in his hand that launched for the dummy and it grazed the target on the dummy. He then levitated an arrow from a nearby quiver and launched it for the target that missed the target bullseye but hit the dummy's arm. Leets easily lost his cool and sent a bigger spell that knocked the dummy off its stick.

Merlin just gave him a small smile before he magically repaired the dummy and helped Leets get into proper footing as he talked him through his second attempt to hit the target. Will and Gwaine shook their heads. That's how it always was with Merlin. He can be a little slow and lack coordination when it came to a sword but throw magic into the mix and Merlin was instantly transformed. He was assured, strong and confidence incarnate using, teaching or even talking about magic. A visage truly worthy of being the esteemed Emrys.

After training was all done, the four of them went off to get themselves cleaned up.

"My dad told me something interesting," Will said as they reached the armory.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"He says that he heard that The Butcher hired a singer, the Lady Helen, to come to Camelot. He wants to throw some festivities celebrating the twenty year mark of his 'Great Purge'" he said making air quotes around the words Great Purge.

"Should be quite the party," said Gwaine.

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, it should."

"Uh Oh." Leets knew that a smile like that on Merlin always meant trouble for someone but was fun for them.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the training courtyard in Camelot with the other young nobles as they trained. He was hacking away at a man covered in padding that was trying to block his hits with a broad shield. He struck at the guy and causes him to fall on his back to the laugh and cheers of everyone watching.<p>

Arthur smiled at the young man groaning on the floor. "I think he's had enough."

The others followed Arthur as they left to put away their equipment in the armory. Standing at the entrance of it was Sir Tate. He appeared to be waiting for them.

"Prince Arthur," he said when he caught sight of him.

"Yes Sir Tate?"

"Sire, the king has requested your presence for an immediate meeting in the throne room. Come with me please."

"Of course."

Arthur left his sword and shield with the others to have it put away for him as he followed Sir Tate. When they got to the throne room, they saw that the king was sitting on his throne patiently waiting for them along with Morgana in the seat to the right. There was a collection of lords and advisors of the court gathered as well.

"Ah, Arthur," Uther said when they arrived. "Good, now we can start this meeting."

Arthur sat in his chair at the left of his father and his father stood up when he sat.

"As you know, in three days marks the twenty year mark of the Great Purge. It hasn't been an easy two decades since the renegade Balinor started calling himself the Dragon King and has been working to undo the attempts of safeguarding the kingdom in ridding this land of magic. Unfortunately, he has managed to allude all of our attempts of locating him and his hideout alongside all the evil sorcerers he has managed to bring under him. He and his followers have over the years tried to stand in our way and he has recruited and freed many magic users from our custody to join him. Many of our valiant knights and men have suffered over the years because of that criminal, some visibly here in this room," he said looking over at Sir Tate whose brass hand was visible at his side.

Morgana stayed uncharacteristically silent as Uther spoke of the Dragon King. She thought it was terrible what she heard happened to Sir Tate and other knights over the years having lost their sword hands to the man but she didn't know what Uther expected. If Uther wanted to hunt and kill these people then of course they would retaliate. Truthfully, Morgana thought Balinor was being quite merciful at stopping at the sword hands of his captives given what Uther was doing to his. She had seen people executed over the years simply for having or accused of having magic or being connected to magic. Some were young and poor people that didn't look like they could harm a fly. Morgana had heard talk that Gwen stumbled onto where select people were calling the king Uther 'The Butcher' Pendragon.

Uther continued his speech.

"For the last few months, we have received reports of increased magical activity involving the sorcerer calling himself Emrys, the Dragon Prince. He is the son of Balinor and seems to be following in his wicked father's footsteps. He has been sighted causing havoc in several points of the kingdom and of our allies aiding us in the Purge. Word is spreading that he is all but invincible based on him taking the name of some sorcerer in an old wives tale."

When Emrys appeared, Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth had told him that Emrys was the name of a sorcerer said to be magic itself that would help bring magic back to the land stronger and greater than ever. Uther chalked it up to a desperate attempt to intimidate his enemies that Balinor would give his wretched son that name. Yet, when Emrys appeared to effortless cast powerful feats of magic and rode in on a wyvern, he was giving his name the weight behind that tale. Uther hoped that his son would become great enough to destroy that youth as he hoped to destroy Balinor.

Arthur had been hearing of Emrys more and more the last few weeks. He listened to talk amongst the knights and nobles and overheard rumors flying through the city's inhabitants about the elusive Emrys. He was always shrouded in a dark hooded cloak that covered his face but showed the blue battle garments he wore with the symbol of a gold dragon behind a star pattern worn by Balinor and his followers. They say that Emrys had dragon scales over his eyes and golden draconian eyes that he kept hidden under the hood. That he had tattoos of magical symbols all over his body that gave him his incredible power. Arthur had yet to come across him and honestly, part of him was a little scared to. Many of the men that returned from facing Emrys said that they never felt so small and helpless than they did when they had come up against him and his men.

"We need to have our twenty year mark send a message to Balinor, Emrys and the rest of our enemies that we will not yield to them and their perverse magic. Because of them, our enemies seem to be growing bolder. A patrol has caught a sorcerer practicing magic within the inner rim of the kingdom. He will be executed at the start of our mark to show all those who practice magic that they are not as invincible as they presume themselves to be."

Gaius stayed silent as applause sounded in the throne room. He had a feeling that all of this wouldn't turn out as this court presumed it would.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in his room getting ready to sneak off to Camelot with his friends when there was a knock on his door and he turned to see his sister Liana there. She was wearing a wavy burgundy dress that helped bring out the brown of her eyes and her hair.<p>

"Hi Liana," he said resuming his packing.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she walked in.

"Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're preparing to take your 'Emrys' cloak with you. You know that mother doesn't like when you use that to cause mischief."

"I'm not always causing mischief with it," he protested. "I use it to do my duties to Frith as well."

"But that's what you're doing now," she said with a knowing smile. Merlin didn't respond but that was all the answer she needed. "I won't tell mom or dad, don't worry. But, you have to tell me what you are up to this time"

Merlin smiled at his sister. "Camelot is having a little festival celebrating the twenty years of Uther Pendragon's Great Purge. You can't have a festival involving magic without any, can you?"

Liana shook her head at him but was laughing all the same. "I guess not. Just…be careful out there."

"Hey, it's me."

"Why do you think I'm warning you."

Then she started to leave.

"Funny," he droned out as she stepped out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

A/N: I hope you liked the start of this story. I love to hear what you all think of how the opening was and also how the title image hit some of you. It took me a while to get it right. The next chapter will have the execution of Collins and the threat of his mother that Merlin oversees and reacts to as he puts his own plans for the celebrations in Camelot into action.


	2. Executions of Plans and Men

_It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything._

~ Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <span>Executions of Plans and Men<span>

Merlin went off to the valley with his friends where his trusted wyvern companion Haeland was grazing. His dark blue scales clashing with the lush green grass that he was resting on. He wanted to see to his wyvern before he rode out to have his fun in Camelot.

"Hey Haeland," he said as he approached. "You feeling okay boy?"

Haeland opened his jaws in what could pass for a smile. Merlin may not be a dragonlord yet and Haeland may not be a dragon but he still felt like he knew what was going on in his head.

"A mouthful just like always," joked Gwaine.

Yet his friends didn't have that same feeling about Haeland.

"Ignore the drunkard," he said to Haeland as he disregarded the stink face Gwaine made at him. "I'm going off to take care of some business. I need you to stay here and watch out for my family, okay?"

Haeland took off for the sky as he flew off in the direction of the city.

"Merlin, are you sure that you haven't received any of your dragonlord powers?" asked Leets. "The way that you talk to and handle Haeland is almost too good for any sorcerer to have, even you."

"You know how it works Leets. Besides, if I did have the power I would command Kilgharrah to talk to me without the riddles. That always annoys me."

"I don't know," said Will. "I think it makes talks with him more interesting."

"Then you have crazy interests Will."

"Says the guy who hangs Knights from Camelot upside down in the air for hours or sticks them together until they make it back to the city."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Touché."

Leets cut in to get them back on track. "If we're done here then we should get going. It'll take us at least two days to Camelot and Uther is throwing his celebrations with Lady Helen in three."

Gwaine agreed. "Yeah, we don't want to be late. After all, we're bringing life to the party of death Uther is throwing."

Merlin rolled his eyes but they all took off to their horses nevertheless.

* * *

><p>The castle courtyard was filled with people as they all had their eyes on the man being marched from the castle dungeons to the executioner's block set up at the front. There was already a man in a mask there with a large executioner's axe ready and waiting. Uther was standing on the outlook over the courtyard in a pose that expressed strength and prestige to all those looking on below. At a window in another side of the courtyard was the Lady Morgana looking on at everything with a saddened look in her eyes. Another one of these executions were to be added to the long list of ones that she was forced to watch. Arthur was standing with the knights down below as they were there to make sure that the people were calm and didn't do anything to disrupt anything. He honestly didn't know what to make of any of this.<p>

When the man was standing before the block Uther began to speak.

"Let this serve as a lesson to you all, this man Thomas James Collins is guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, these practices are banned by my Royal Command. I pride myself as a fair and just king but for a crime this malevolent, there is only one sentence I can pass."

He gave the executioner the signal. Thomas Collins was made to kneel at the block and the executioner swung the axe down and took his head off with a thud that echoed in the courtyard. Morgana had closed her eyes but still cringed when that sound vibrated against her. Arthur hardly flinched as he had seen many criminals executed before and this one didn't seem any different to him. She closed her window and went back inside.

Uther felt a sense of victory at the sight of the headless magician. He continued his speech when he felt enough time had passed.

"It has been twenty years since the evils of magic started to be combatted by this kingdom. Forces have been trying to undo the work we have set but let this be a message to those practitioners of evil that we will never yield to them or their perverted power. As such I declare a festival to celebrate taking up arms against sorcery and its legions."

Uther was preparing to exit when a scream sounded from below. People in the crowd were clearing the way for an elder woman in a cloak as she stepped forward with a look of despair on her face as she stared at the blood and headless body on the block.

"There is only one evil that I can see here and it isn't magic!" she cried out at Uther. "It's you! You killed my son! The Dragon Royals will pale in comparison to my wrath! Before your celebration is done I will have recompense. An eye for an eye! A son for a son!"

Arthur raised his head slightly at the sound of the woman's threat and looked at his father in time for him to order the woman to be seized. It didn't amount to anything as the woman grabbed something hanging off her neck and vanished from where she was standing. She was had magic, just like her son. Everyone cleared out after that. Arthur needed to check back with his father but he hoped that his training later today would help keep his mind off of the sorceress' threat.

* * *

><p>Merlin and his friends were on horses riding through the woods as they were closing in on the city of Camelot. They had on their cloaks that they had on every time they went to cause Uther and his allies' grief. Merlin wore his custom hooded cloak that he used to cover his face to protect his identity while his friends had on their enchanted armor and cloaks to semi-cover them. They wore a visor over their eyes that had a dragon etched on it to area around their eyes to help disguise them as well. They were riding carefully and discreetly off the beaten paths to avoid bumping into anyone that might notify Uther about strange people sighted so close to his city. The last thing they needed was for Camelot to be put on full lockdown and alert. The day before such a celebrated noblewoman came to the city would already have the area under watch.<p>

They seemed to be making good time until Merlin suddenly stopped. His friends all pulled on their reins so that they didn't bump into him as they came up behind.

"Why did you just stop Merlin?" Will said as his annoyance and aggravation leaked out.

Gwaine and Leets were wondering the same thing but they all saw that Merlin was still looking ahead. They saw that there was an elder woman standing a bit in their path and Merlin's gaze was fixated on her. He was looking at her with a calculated look.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

The woman was staring at an amulet she was wearing on her necklace with a look that seemed to be crossed with anger and pain.

"Leave me alone young man. I'm in no mood to be crossed right now."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No one can help me now?" she said still not looking at him.

There was then a sudden wind and the woman disappeared from that spot.

"Where'd she go?" asked Leets.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know."

"You knew that she was a sorceress?" asked Gwaine. "Didn't you?"

He nodded. "I could feel it. She appeared here not too long before we arrived. I felt it as we were riding closer. That's why I took that sudden turn a bit back there. I wanted to know what it was."

"What do you think was wrong with that woman?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure." They stayed there for a moment before Merlin remembered their previous mission. "C'mon, we're nearly there."

* * *

><p>The four of them rode for another half hour before they stopped to change their clothes to that of common peasants. They needed to comb through the city for information about the Great Purge Festival and the feast for Lady Helen the following night. Merlin put on a simple blue shirt under a brown jacket and trousers which he topped it all off in a red neckerchief. His friends all had their own common looks and when they headed for the gates of Camelot they were passed over by the guards as run of the mill peasants. Of the four of them, only Leets had ever been in Camelot before when he was a young boy. Despite the years and everything that has happened and changed in his life, he could still remember his way around. He had filled them in on the basic layout of the city before they had arrived. Predictably, Gwaine volunteered to check out the local tavern for information. Leets decided to roam the city's lower town to listen in on the talks that the people there didn't want the high-borns to overhear. Merlin and Will decided to roam the upper level of the city and the area near the castle. They agreed to meet at the tavern's inn before sundown.<p>

Merlin and Will walked through the upper town as they saw people setting up personal touches for Uther's festival. The two of them thought was a little funny that while all of this anti-magic activity was going on here there was a powerful sorcerer walking amongst them and no one was reacting to him. Merlin had to admit that without his cloak on he did look like an unassuming person. Will had also taken the hands of two knights himself though with the visor his face was just as unassuming.

Merlin got a good look at the castle and he had to grudgingly admit that it was an impressive sight. It could almost be called…magical if there wasn't someone in there that was sucking it all away with his vicious persecution of it. It was like a dark cloud was firmly settled on a beautiful prairie that was slowly bringing it to wither. He considered it a true waste.

Merlin's gaze went off to a young maid that was carrying a basket full of vegetables and had a satchel to her side that was hindering her hold of it. Merlin ran to her when she saw she was struggling a little.

"Whoa, careful there," he said as he put a hand underneath the basket to help steady it.

"Thank you," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you with this."

"No, it's no trouble at all." Merlin insisted. He moved to take the basket from her.

"Then I should carry that for the lady," said Will coming up and taking it himself. "You're hopeless with heavy things."

Merlin gave Will a look. "I think I can handle a basket of vegetables."

"A large basket of vegetables," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that makes all the difference then."

Will pretended that he didn't know that Merlin was being sarcastic.

"Of course, I mean look at how scrawnier you are compared to me."

"Your head is definitely bigger, I will say that. Too bad it's emptier too."

The girl started to giggle at the banter going between the two of them. It wasn't everyday that young men acted this way around her. Eventually, Will won the right to carry the basket but Merlin carried the satchel for her.

"I'm Merlin," he introduced himself as they followed after her. "And this is my friend Will."

"I'm Guinevere but my friends call me Gwen."

"Nice to meet you Gwen," said Will. "Where are you heading with all of these anyway?"

"Oh, I was running an errand for a friend of mine in the castle kitchens. They're for the feast tomorrow."

They were going to the castle? Merlin and Will shared a quick look. This was a golden opportunity to get real insight into everything. They entered the front gates with no trouble at all as Gwen led them through the courtyard to near the training grounds to cut to the kitchens. As they were walking, Merlin heard the sound of joyous laughter. He looked on to see a servant holding a target board as a blond noble that looked his age was throwing knives at him with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was bullying a poor guy for his own twisted amusement and Merlin wasn't going to let that slide.

He separated from Gwen and Will and went over there. The servant lost his footing and the target fell and rolled over to him. Merlin put his foot out to stop it.

"That's enough," he called out.

That caught their attention. The blond narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Merlin went over and helped the servant to his feet. "I think you've had your fun my friend. Leave the poor guy alone."

Will and Gwen looked over to see the confrontation starting.

"Here we go," Will said smiling to himself.

"Oh no," Gwen said to herself.

The smile dropped when he saw Gwen looking scared for him. "What's wrong?"

Merlin kept his eyes on the noble. "I'm no expert with knife training but I'm sure that it doesn't involve humiliating someone."

The guy raised his eyebrows at him. "And you are? I've never seen you before."

"Name's Merlin."

"And yet you called me 'friend'."

"I admit, that was my mistake. I could never have a friend that could be such an ass."

The other nobles with him either had their jaws drop or went to glare at him but Merlin disregarded them. The one in the center had all his attention at the moment. He was glaring at him.

"Well _Merlin_," he said like his name was a joke. "You can't talk to me like that."

"I think I just did," he said back not intimidated in the least. "Someone should knock some sense into you."

Now that seemed to set him off. "Really? And you think that should be you?"

"You're not worth it."

The guy brought his arms out. "Be my guest. Unless you rather train to walk on your knees."

Now he was tempted. Merlin knew he could easily take this man out but he couldn't do that here. With magic anyway. A punch, that was also within his power to do.

"If you insist," he said before throwing a punch.

He was surprised when the guy was able to catch his punch and instantly put his arm painfully behind his back. The guy was more attentive and skilled than he first thought. Will was going to rush to help but Gwen held her hand out to stop him.

"I can have you flogged for that," he said as he pulled on his arm tighter.

"Who do you think you are, the king?"

"No," he answered smugly. "I'm his son, Arthur."

He then dragged Merlin off for the dungeons.

Will and Gwen looked on.

"That was Arthur Pendragon?" Will asked her.

"Yes. I can't believe Merlin actually tried to fight the Prince of Camelot."

"I can," he said sternly. "Let me help you finish carrying this to the kitchen. I have to see about getting Merlin out of the dungeon."

"I don't think he will be let out anytime soon."

"Don't be too sure of that."

* * *

><p>Gwen returned to her lady's chambers where she saw that Morgana was looking slightly upset.<p>

"Morgana? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a small argument with Uther."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's nothing, really." She noticed that Gwen seemed a little agitated herself. "I think you might not be though. Is there something wrong?"

"Something happened in the training grounds just a short while ago."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Gwen told Morgana of meeting Merlin and Will in the city who decided to help her with her errand and of how Merlin confronted Arthur at the grounds. Morgana became impressed when she heard that this boy named Merlin tried to actually punch Arthur right there in front of everyone. She often wished that she could do that to him from time to time.

"What did Arthur do?"

"He threw him in the dungeons."

Morgana huffed. "Of course he did. I would've rewarded him. Giving Arthur a whack to the head would've been a service to the kingdom."

That made Gwen smile a little. "Merlin doesn't deserve to be locked up. He seemed like a nice guy. His friend Will said that he would handle getting him out though."

Now Morgana was more interested. "Out? How would he do that?"

* * *

><p>Will ran to the tavern where they were all set to meet and he quickly found Gwaine and Leets waiting for them to return even though he was early. He went to them and explained what had happened. Gwaine laughed a bit when Will was done.<p>

"Only Merlin would find himself in this kind of mess."

Leets rose to his feet. "Relax Will. I'll take care of it. Merlin will be out in time to join us before we head to bed."

"What do you have planned this time?" he asked.

Merlin was sitting in his cell going over everything that happened. So that man was Arthur Pendragon. He had finally met his young enemy and he had to say that he was as arrogant and foolish as he imagined him to be. The son of the man that caused so much suffering for magical people and tried to kill his father and Kilgharrah and caused his mother's home village to be wiped off the map. He could easily see that ass of a man becoming just as much a tyrant as his father. He now deeply mourned for Camelot's future even more.

A clang at the bars sounded to get his attention where he saw a guard opening the door. "You're free to go," he said as the door was pulled open.

Merlin got to his feet and slowly walked out to see Leets waiting for him at the entrance. Leets shook one of the guards' hands. "A pleasure doing business with you."

Leets walked Merlin out of the dungeons and back into the city where he saw that the sun was starting to set.

"How did you get me out of the dungeons so fast Leets?"

"Oh, just gave the right amounts to the right people. It wasn't too hard to get someone released that only tried and failed to throw a punch to the prince and no formal charges were really made so it was more a jailing of passion that had no real threat to the kingdom, that they knew of anyway."

"You bribed to get me out of the cells?" he asked incredulously. "I don't believe it."

"I wasn't going to leave you there for giving a prat a sock to the head that he clearly had coming from what Will said.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I mean I really can't believe that. We didn't bring a lot of money with us. How did you possibly get enough to do that." Leets made it a point to avoid Merlin's gaze. "Leets," he said pointedly. "What did you do?"

"I…I merely went around to all the knights leaving and entering the castle area and got much needed donations from them to right the wrong that their excuse of a prince did to a good man."

"You picked knights and nobles pockets?" Merlin didn't know whether to angry or amused.

"I didn't get caught. I was careful. Besides, didn't I always tell you that my old skills might come in handy?" Merlin just looked blankly at him. "Don't worry, I only took from nobles that seemed to be happy with what had happened. You know how these people like to gossip. They were smiling and laughing at the 'fool that tried to harass the prince' so I felt that they needed to repent somehow and this was it."

Merlin supposed then that it was okay. As long as no one innocent was hurt then he could let that pass. "Just try not to do something like that again, at least without running it by me first?" He was being honest with himself. He knew Leets would do something like that again if he had to.

"I promise. I'll run it by you first next time. Now, c'mon," he said wrapping his arm around him. "Gwaine and Will are waiting for us. Gwaine and I found out some things that we need to work through if we are going to make our mark in the festivities tomorrow."

Merlin's determination for their purpose here returned with a vengeance. "Good. After today, I'm more than ready to make it a night that the Pendragons will have Camelot remember just like they want it all to be."

* * *

><p>Uther, Arthur and Morgana were in the throne room that evening as they welcomed the Lady Helen into Camelot. She curtsied as she accepted the welcome and Uther kissed her hand in politeness. Little did he know that he just politely welcomed the old woman that had vowed revenge for the death of her son with the death of his own. By this time tomorrow night, she would execute her plans for revenge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

A/N: Merlin's wyvern is named Haeland which means 'Savior' in old English. I hope you liked who everything went down with this. I am happy to see so many had liked the start of the story. So many views and reviews on the first day alone. I hope you liked this next chapter just as much.


	3. Payback Supplied, Revenge Denied

_Our duty is wakefulness, the fundamental condition of life itself. The unseen, the unheard, the untouchable is what weaves the fabric of our see-able universe together._

~ Robin Craig Clark, The Garden

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <span>Payback Supplied, Revenge Denied<span>

Leets and Gwaine had much to share with Will and Merlin. Gwaine had heard talk in the tavern about how there had been an execution earlier that day where a sorcerer was beheaded. Merlin asked for his crime and Gwaine said that all he heard was that he was caught using magic. Merlin had to wonder if this man did anything to deserve getting beheaded or if he was just another unfortunate target of Uther's bigotry. Gwaine also informed him that an old woman had shouted out after the execution and claimed to be the victim's mother and had used magic to vanish from the courtyard.

They immediately deduced that the woman they had seen before their arrival must've been the man's mother. No wonder she hardly reacted to them. She was consumed by her grief.

Leets had heard gossip in the lower town about how people were worried about an attack happening soon. Apparently, the sorcerer's mother had cried out that she promised Uther's son Arthur would die to avenge the death of her son before the celebrations were done.

Now, on any other day, Merlin would think that the woman's threat was going too far. If she needed revenge then her quarrel should be with Uther. His son hadn't ordered her son's execution and couldn't be held accountable for what happened. However, due to his little trip to the dungeons for stopping that prat from tormenting a serving boy, he was thinking that it could be a good idea. After a while, he changed his mind. Arthur was a pompous and arrogant prat but still innocent, barely.

Gwaine did also hear from a guard that was drinking nearby that he was assigned duties during the feast and heard at what time it was to start. They had the information they needed. Now, they just needed to plan just what kind of stunt to pull for the feast. They spent the rest of the night trading and exchanging silly plans and ideas for Merlin to prepare for them tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Merlin went out into the city's market to see if there was something here that he could give to his sister Liana to thank her for keeping where he was really going a secret. He had told his parents that he was heading to visit a Druid camp to the east to see that if they were faring well. If they knew that he was coming here to Camelot then they would've kept him and his friends under lock and key until after this celebration was over. Will was helping him and Merlin was trying hard not to tease him. It was no secret to him that his friend had feelings for his sister. Will was always quick to come to her aid whenever she asked him for help and he occasionally gave her flower gifts. Gwaine and Leets were outside the city with their horses where they would wait for them in the woods. They weren't up for shopping for girls and would rather wait out in the woods.<p>

Will moved over to a merchant that was selling fine necklaces while Merlin was watching some small children run across the street when an all too familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Merlin?"

Will and Merlin looked over to see Gwen looking over at them with surprise spread out on her face.

"Hi Gwen," Merlin said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're out of the dungeon. I checked this morning and I found that you had left yesterday. How did you get out so fast?"

Merlin looked over at Will who had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh we know some people."

"What are two up to today?"

"Oh, we're just looking for a gift for my sister before we head home."

"Oh, you're just passing through?"

"Yes, in fact we're leaving as soon as we find a gift."

"Maybe you can help us," said Will. "What do you think Merlin's sister will like?"

Gwen started firing off suggestions that Will took to with great heart. He wanted Liana to love her gift. Merlin stayed back and left Will to handle it while he took in the sight of the people around him. He always liked watching people go about their everyday lives. It reminded him of what it was he was fighting for. For all people whether they had magic or not to be able to do so feeling safe and secured to do so. A new voice loudly called out.

"Well, well, look who it is. Ready to try knee walking this time?"

It was Prince Arthur and he had three nobles and knights with him. He was not making any effort to be subtle as he talked loud enough to draw everyone's attention on him. Merlin just rolled his eyes and turned to put distance between himself and the prince.

Arthur wasn't making it easy. "Oh, don't run away," he said with a laugh.

"From you?" Merlin could see that Arthur was going to keep following him until he got a reaction. He didn't need this shadow following him all day.

"Ah, he speaks."

"Look," he said holding back his urge to fling this guy on his back. "I already said you were an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one."

Arthur snorted at him. "You do realize I can take you out in one blow."

"Oh, I could take you out with less than that," Merlin countered.

The three that Arthur had with him started to close in on Merlin. Will's attention fell on them and he put up the money to buy a necklace that Gwen thought would be for Liana's taste before he pocketed it and went over to Merlin's aid.

"Oh, does the mighty Arthur Pendragon need his daddy's men to deal with one peasant boy?" He looked him up and down. "I guess he needs all the help he could get."

Arthur laughed at him but held his hand to halt his men. "I don't need anyone to deal with him."

"I wasn't talking about Merlin. I was talking about me. I might need a little more than Merlin needs but I can take you down just as well."

"Really? And who would you be?"

"This is my friend Will," said Merlin.

"Of course. Idiots like you two would be friends. I should warn you both right now; I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Yeah, and how long have you trained to be a prat?" said Merlin to the shock of the crowd.

Arthur glared at him. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Oh, sorry _your highness_," said Will mockingly polite. "Merlin," he said back to his friend. "Be more polite to his majesty."

"Yes. How long have you trained to be a prat, _my lord_?" he said with a bow.

Arthur was on his last nerve with these two. He started lightly swinging his mace but asked for one of his men to throw Will one. Merlin stepped back to give Will some room. He moved over to where Gwen was.

Will picked the mace up but then threw it back. "I won't be needing that. I have something a lot better." He then turned and winked over at Merlin.

Gwen gasped behind her hand. "Is your friend serious?"

"Completely," he smiled to her before looking back at Will. "Hey Will. Try to let him still be able to walk after you're done, okay." He nodded at okay for everyone else but Will understood that Merlin had his back. He wanted to knock Arthur down a peg and Merlin was all to happy to help.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises I might not keep," he said keeping his eyes completely on him.

"Okay then." Arthur showed his teeth as he smirked at Will. "Let's see what you're made of."

Arthur swung mace down at Will but he jumped back to avoid it. Merlin always was a little jealous of how much better Will was at this kind of thing than him. He could _always_ be good on his feet without magic to be around him. He was the one who helped teach him how to be light on his feet and he was making an effort to show that off here. True to his word, Will didn't throw a punch but he didn't need to. Merlin was subtly helping Will from behind the scenes. As Will took this to the carts, Merlin moved a wooden plank up to hit him harder on the knees then Arthur stepping on it should've done. Then when Arthur seemed to have cornered Will, Merlin made Arthur tangle the mace on some hanging hooks. That confusion gave Will the chance to charge at the prince and knock him on his back.

As Arthur fell, he caught wind of a familiar head of gray hair looking out at everything. Arthur hadn't been taking Will seriously (why would he?) and he seemed to be suffering for it.

When Arthur was pushed down, one of the nobles with him went for Will and Merlin wasn't going to let that stand. He mentally chanted a small spell and the guy tripped over his own feet as he fell. Will heard the guy's fall and he went to kick at the man's face before he could get up and effectively seemed to knock him out. That made the other two spring into action. Merlin subtly made a bit of apple slush move in the path of one of their feet to make him slip over it and fall on his back. The third guy then made a grab for Will who struggled against him. Merlin moved out of his spot and made a grab for a broken piece of a box from Arthur and Will's earlier shuffle and hit the guy with the flat side upside the head. That loosened his hold on Will who took advantage and threw the guy off him and he landed on his side.

Merlin and Will heard people shout that the guards were coming and could make out the crimson of their uniforms a little bit ahead.

"Time to go," said Merlin as he pulled on Will.

"Yeah." Will agreed. "Thanks for the necklace," he cried out to the merchant before he broke into a run.

Arthur was getting to his feet. "You two are not going-

Merlin cut him off by making a basket hanging nearby fly off its hanging shelf and fit right on the prince's head. He then looked over at Gwen. "Bye." He then ran up behind Will.

Arthur stopped at his knees where he went to pull the thing off. Once his head was free he saw that the two of them were gone. He saw some guards running off in the direction they had gone. He would chase after them but he wanted to see if his friends were okay.

Merlin and Will ran through the streets until they found a deserted alley where Merlin grabbed his friend and cast a teleporting spell that whisked them away from the alley and put them off into the treeline in the hills behind Camelot where Gwaine and Leets were.

The two of them were a little surprised to see that Merlin would transport them like that as well as how sweaty and out of breath they were.

"Something happen?" Gwaine asked.

Will and Merlin looked at one another before they snorted and broke into laughter.

"You could say that," Will said through his laughs.

"But before we share…do you guys have anything to drink?"

* * *

><p>Gaius had watched as Arthur and his three fellow trainees were knocked down before looking out in the direction that those two ran off in as they did. Everyone was busy talking about what had happened but Gaius was being silent. He knew what he had seen. The dark haired boy's eyes had glowed gold and he knew it wasn't a flare from the sun. He had made that basket fall onto Arthur's head. He couldn't believe that someone would use magic not only publicly in Camelot but against Prince Arthur himself. He was lucky that no one else seemed to notice or there would be more than a few guards after him and his friend.<p>

There was something about the magic that he seemed to have used. There was a reason why no one else seemed to notice him using magic. It was because it looked like it was…instinctual. There were no visible gestures made or spells spoken which it what made the magic almost invisible. He wondered just who he was. For some reason, he had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't place him.

He went over to Arthur as he bent down to help one of his friends get to his feet. The other two were already back on their feet though they were rocking slightly in place. The one that had been hit by the wooden plank couldn't stop rubbing the back of his head. "Are you alright sire?"

"Gaius, don't worry about me. I'm a little bruised but I'm fine," he said brushing the concern off. "It looks like Sir Menos is fairing worse than all of us right now."

He was the one Will had kicked hard at the side of the head. He was looking ahead with a blurred look in his eyes. Gaius bent down to look at him.

"Menos has suffered a slight concussion but he should be fine after a few hours. Take him to my chambers and I'll prepare a poultice for him."

"Alright."

They didn't say a word until they were back in his physician's chambers. "Arthur, do you know who those boys were?"

"No, I've never seen them before. They were probably some travelers passing through. All I know is that the brown haired one I was facing was named Will and the smaller dark haired one was called Merlin. I'll found out more when the guards have caught them and brought them in."

Merlin. So that was the youth's name. Gaius was sure he never came across that name before but he still felt there was something about the boy that was familiar.

* * *

><p>Morgana visited Arthur as he was getting fitted for the feast with the aid of a servant.<p>

"Hello Arthur," she said as she stepped into the room.

"Morgana," he said without bothering to turn around. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast? It starts soon."

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that. I just wanted to see how you are doing after you were beaten by two common boys."

"I wasn't beaten. They just pushed me down when my guard was down. That's it."

"Really? That's not how I heard it."

"Then obviously you need to get better sources," he said grouchily.

Arthur was not feeling so good right now. After taking Menos to get his head treated his father had barged in and demanded to know if there were any truth to the talks spreading through the city about Arthur being made sport of by two commoners in the street. Uther had not been happy to hear that two village boys had humiliated Arthur and further angry when they learned that they hadn't been apprehended. Uther had told Arthur that he had shamed the Pendragon family and made them look foolish and weak during a time when they had to appear strong and proud. He warned Arthur to not make a repeat of this event again. Arthur didn't need his father to say all of that. The teasing and mocking that those two did to him had hurt him enough especially when he couldn't make them stop and ended up humiliated especially with that basket falling onto and covering his head. Needless to say, Morgana was unintentionally twisting the knife.

"I'm sure. Then again, you probably had it coming for putting Merlin in the dungeons and for his friend Will to have to pull strings to get him out."

This actually made Arthur turn to face her. "Wait, you know them?"

"No, I haven't met them but my friend Gwen had. They were helping her yesterday with her food errands when you went and threw Merlin in the dungeons. Turns out that it was their first time in Camelot and you sure made it memorable for them."

"Does she know how I can find them?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. "No, why? Hoping to track them down and humiliate them back? That will be something to hear. Prince Arthur going off to hunt for two farm boys to put in the stocks."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please, I have more important things to do then waste my time hunting for two villagers. I was just curious, that's all."

"Right. Well, I see that you are more or less fine so I can go now."

She left while Arthur had his servant resume in getting him ready. Not too long after there was another knock just as his servant was preparing the final touches to Arthur's cape.

"What is now Mor-"

Arthur had turned and found that it wasn't Morgana again, but Sir Tate. He was already in his fine wear for the feast.

"Hello Arthur. I was wondering if we could speak together, alone."

Arthur asked his servant to wait outside in the hall while he and Tate talked.

"This is a surprise Sir Tate." He pulled out a chair for the man at his table before he sat across from him. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well I thought you might want to talk about what I heard happened today in the market."

Arthur rubbed at his right temple. "Sir Tate, my father already talked to me about that."

"Not like this Arthur," he said calmly.

"Like what?"

"I'm sure that your father already talked to you about being verbally mocked and then taunted in front of the city's people."

"He said I embarrassed and wounded the honor and pride of the kingdom."

Tate nodded. "I thought so. Arthur, I'm not going to say anything about what your father said to you. He is my king after all. I will say this that would do you well to remember in times like this: there is a difference between pride and honor Arthur. And I think that you only had one suffer today, not both."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Which one?"

Tate then got up. "I'll leave you to find out which one it was."

Then he left Arthur to think on his words.

* * *

><p>Merlin put on his hooded cloak over his Frith combat robes. The spell he cast on the hood let only the bottom half of his nose and lips be visible to anyone looking in. The rest was all covered in shadow. Merlin had overhead the rumors of what might be under Emrys' hood and that caused many laughs with him and his friends. Gwaine's favorite rumor was that Emrys had two horns on the top front of his head that allowed him to control the wyvern he sometimes rode on.<p>

"Horns might actually make you easier to look at," Gwaine said as Merlin straightened himself out.

"Funny," he said finishing up.

"If only they really knew what was under that hood," Leets said shaking his head in amusement. "The only thing that seems unnatural are his big ears."

"You know, you guys are this close," he said holding his thumb and index finger a small distance apart. "from getting your own horns or having the ears of a donkey for you two to _need_ hoods."

That got Gwaine and Leets to back down but they still looked amused.

"So how are you going to sneak into Camelot Merlin?" asked Gwaine. "Something tells me that now you won't be as unnoticeable as before."

Merlin eyes glowed dark under his hood and, in a flash, he was gone. What was in his place was a Merlin hawk.

"A merlin, of course. I love that trick," Will said as he bent down to pick him up.

Will walked off to face Camelot before he thrust his hand out and gave Merlin the thrust he needed to take into the air.

"Who wants to bet that we'll hear Uther's growl all the way from here when Merlin is done?" asked Leets.

"I'm in," both Gwaine and Will said.

Merlin flew for the castle but he looked down at the city streets as he passed them. There was a lot of commotion as the celebrations started up. A festival to mark the start of hate and death of magic and its peoples. He wondered if these people truly understood what it was they were celebrating or if they were just trying to get their minds of it with the celebrations. Either way, he would show them that this was no event to associate with feasts and fun.

Merlin reached the castle and flew in through one of the open windows. He looked about and didn't see anyone so he changed back into his human shape.

"The throne room," he muttered to himself before he took off to it.

* * *

><p>The throne room was full of nobles and servants that were talking amongst themselves with an air of excitement about them. Uther was at the head of the front table speaking with one of his advisors. Arthur was with his fellow training partners and they were pulled from their musings as the Lady Morgana entered the room looking quite dazzling and beautiful and it was clear that Morgana knew she was.<p>

The look in her eyes made the resemblance between her and her older sister Morgause more evident. The thought of Morgause brought thoughts in his head involving Morgana. "Lord have mercy," Arthur mumbled as he saw her walk towards him.

"Good evening Arthur," she said with a smile.

Arthur let himself be calm and collected. This was just another bout between the two of them. "Good evening Morgana. It's about time you showed up."

"A necessary sacrifice for the perfect entrance."

"For anyone who happened to notice anyway. Everyone is already out and about to really notice one more person coming in."

"Well it seems like enough people noticed," she said looking over at the other young nobles and knights.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Morgana then left to speak with her maidservant Guinevere while Arthur went back to speaking with his friends who were half listening, half watching Morgana.

It was soon after that when Uther tapped his chalice with a spoon to announce that he wanted everyone's attention.

"Lords and Ladies of Camelot. It is my pleasure to introduce the wonderful singer, Lady Helen."

The Lady Helen took to the center of the room where she faced Uther who was sitting with his son Arthur and his ward Morgana on either side of him. She smiled before she started to sing.

Merlin headed off for the outlook of the throne room where he was sure it would be empty. It was lightly guarded and he easily dealt with the guards with a sleeping spell that made them drop before they even knew anything was amiss. As he stepped onto the outlook above the throne room, he felt a change in the air. He looked down at the sight to see that the Lady Helen's voice was enchanting everyone in the room to a magical sleep. He could see Gwen down there next to a noblewoman that she most likely served. Cobwebs were staring to form on all of these people. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he focused his vision on the Lady Helen and saw that she was really the old woman that he and his friends came upon back in the woods.

'_Madam_,' he mentally reached out to the woman.

The woman was a little startled but kept the enchantment going. '_Who are you?_' she asked back mentally.

'_I am Emrys, the Dragon Prince_.'

'_Oh sire, I have heard of you_.'

'_What are you doing here?_' he asked her.

'_I am here to take my revenge on Uther for the death of my son…by taking his. Perhaps even all the other people here who came to feast to my son's death. Would you like to join me sire and take vengeance together? On all of Camelot._' She then levitated a knife and aimed it for Arthur.

'_No_,' Merlin said with command clear in his tone. '_Believe me,_ _I have no love loss for Uther or his son but his son shouldn't be made to pay for his father's crime against you. Neither should any of these other people_.'

'_How could you be so dismissive sire?_' she growled.

'_Not dismissive, better. I heard that your son didn't hurt anyone and I'm sorry for your loss but Arthur had no hand in his death. Neither did the real Lady Helen that I suspect that you killed to impersonate.'_

'_A necessary sacrifice for bringing Uther Pendragon down. He will pay and suffer for what he's done. Uther Pendragon will know the pain of losing a son right in front of him!_'

Merlin could see that this woman's mind was made up. He looked over at the high table to see Arthur completely vulnerable and helpless under the enchantress' spell. The knife would pierce him before he knew anything hit him. He didn't want to do anything but he knew that this was wrong. The dagger was launched at the prince but Merlin took hold of the dagger and made it fly straight up for the chandelier above the old woman and it fell right on her. Merlin felt out and sensed that her death was instantaneous and she likely felt no pain. He was left with no choice. This woman was too far gone and wouldn't give up. He suspected that she knew that even if she succeeded that she would die. This was a plan of both desperation and passion and that was a dangerous mix. He was angry that he was forced to do this to an old woman that was likely a decent person before Uther drove her to become a heartless monster. Uther would no doubt add this to the list of things to celebrate in this festival and that only made the need for what he was going to do even stronger.

The spell started to fade and everyone came back to their senses to look upon the body of the Lady Helen. Two guards went forward and pulled the body free from the chandelier to reveal the old sorceress from the previous day.

"How did this happen?" Uther demanded to know how a sorceress got so close to them.

Suddenly, the meats of the feast transformed into real life animals of where they came from. Chickens and pigs started to cluck, squeal and run around the room causing everyone to start screaming and running around.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Uther roared. Uther's own plate of food as well as Morgana and Arthur's flew from their places on the table and dumped their contents on him.

Merlin smiled deeply before he saw a pudding cake on a table close by. He levitated the cake and made it fly right for Arthur's face.

"Sire," the knights cried out as they rushed to try and help him.

They didn't get too close as the spoons all over the room flew up and started to bang and pound against them like drumsticks. The banner with Camelot's crest that hung behind Uther started to fly off its handing and drift slowly down to land on the high table. When it landed in front of Uther and he saw that it wasn't his banner anymore. The red had been replaced with blue and the golden dragon was in a different style as it was behind a star pattern. The crest of the Dragon King.

Arthur was wiping the pudding from his eyes as they went up to the outlook above the throne room that was straight over the main doors. He saw a shape standing there. A shape in a cloak. He wiped at his eyes again as he was going to yell out about it when he saw that there was nothing there. If he had been up there, he would've seen that the shape had merely transformed into a merlin and flew off down the hall to seek a window.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

A/N: I hope you liked how the first real conflict Merlin between Arthur faced together was changed up. Coming up is Lancelot coming into Camelot and the threat of the griffin. Things won't be happening necessarily in the order that things did in canon due to a number of reasons that you'll see soon.


	4. Signs of Things to Come

_Life is not just about the good things or not just about the bad things. It is both. It all depends where you focus your attention._

~ Ann Marie Aguilar

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <span>Signs of Things to Come<span>

After the feast, Gaius spent a good part of his time in bed staring straight up but his gaze wasn't fixated on the ceiling. It was on everything that had happened that day. To the debacle that Arthur had found himself in at the market with those two boys to the chaos at the feast. The banner of the Dragon King had been magically produced in front of them all and it was the final piece of the puzzle that Gaius needed to make sense of everything. The center of the puzzle was that young sorcerer he had found doing magic against Arthur in aid of his companion when they had humiliated the prince earlier that day. With the arrival of the banner it suddenly clicked where Gaius had seen him before – Balinor.

The boy had slightly resembled Balinor from the last time he saw him though it was his eyes. Those were Hunith's eyes. That boy was the son of Balinor and Hunith; that had been Emrys. That made how easy he seemed to use his magic make more sense. For a while he had heard and listened to the silly and outrageous rumors about Emrys that Gaius knew had to be fabrications but even he was thrown by what he had pictured in his mind when it came to Emrys against what was the reality. The boy seemed to look so ordinary that it was understandable why no one would think he was Emrys. Gaius decided to be silent on the matter and besides, who would believe him if he said otherwise? He did have to wonder what Emrys had planned next for Camelot after his disruption of the feast.

* * *

><p>Camelot's failed celebration was not taken too well by its king. Uther's chance to show a confident and strong front behind his Purge of Magic had not only been ruined but had been turned into a humiliating spectacle. The Dragon Royals had slighted him and had come and gone without a trace to follow. Because of this madness, Uther had to cancel the tournament that Camelot was going to host in a week as a means of trying to contain how far the stories of the feast spread. The last thing he needed was his enemies to gain more clout against him. It didn't work completely as while news of what occurred didn't spread far and wide, it did spread in whispers discussed among the common folk. Uther didn't set the gossip among commoners to carry much weight to be a sufficient hindrance though.<p>

Arthur had been a little disappointed that he couldn't fight in the tournament but his disappointment was diluted by the image of that cloaked figure he had glimpsed the day of the ruined feast. He didn't need to wonder who that was. It was him, Emrys. He knew it. He was like a ghost. One moment he was there as clear as day and after he blinked the man was gone. His father had him conduct a full search of the city and later the villages for any sign of the sorcerer that was no doubt in league with the old crone that had masqueraded as Lady Helen and who had disrupted their feast. Yet, there was no sign to be seen.

There was a council meeting held in the throne room to discuss it. Uther was looking in distaste at the banner of the Dragon King before him. Arthur had only heard stories of this image but had never seen it up close. It was a golden dragon with its wings outward and facing to the right in back of a star shape pattern that Gaius had identified as the Aquarian Star which according to him and Geoffrey of Monmouth was a symbol of great magic. Uther had tried having the banner burned and shredded but it was there with not a blemish on it. It seemed indestructible.

"Disgraceful," Uther growled. "Turning one of Camelot's proud banners into this…monstrosity!"

"No doubt the work of the Dragon Royals. Most likely the Dragon Prince Emrys," said Arthur.

Uther held his finger out to his son. "Just Emrys Arthur. He and his father Balinor are the farthest thing from a king or prince and I will not stand for them to be referred to those titles as if they were anything other than savages."

Arthur shrunk back a bit. "Of course father."

Uther then stomped over to sit at his throne. "There has been no luck in the searches."

"None father. No trails or sightings from anyone. They are in the wind."

"Sire," Gaius said speaking out. "It is possible that we wouldn't be able to find one. With power such as the ones he wields, Emrys no doubt used it to transport himself and any conspirators far from our reach. Most likely in an area in the other kingdoms where magic is still legal."

Uther stroked his chin a bit as he let those words sink in. "Yes, perhaps you're right. Cowards such as him would no doubt do whatever they can to evade us. They flaunt their evil in our lands and retreat to toast to our despair in the lands of our enemies."

"Then what should we do sire?" asked one of Uther's knights.

"For now…we must have the kingdom resume its daily courses. I will not allow Balinor or Emrys to disrupt the sanctity of Camelot any more than is called for. But I want vigilance to be exorcised stronger than ever. It's high time that we see to bringing those two in to face justice once and for all."

* * *

><p>Over in the land of Essetir, within a moderately sized villa, the meeting was being watched by a beautiful but hard woman. She was observing Uther through her scrying bowl and was smirking at the look of frustration plain on the king's face.<p>

"Mistress Nimueh?"

Nimueh looked up to see her prized student across the room. "Morgause, you have come."

Morgause had been Nimueh's student and protégé for a good five years now. Morgause would alternate between her training with Nimueh here in her private villa to her responsibilities of maintaining Cornwall. Nimueh considered Morgause and her noble connections and position to be of an invaluable asset that she would undoubtedly need in the future. Not to mention her and Arthur's secret bastard son that would become just as invaluable some day himself. Despite the feelings of bitterness and spite she held towards Vivienne, her eldest daughter was proving to be a worthy priestess to apprentice under her.

"Of course mistress," she said bowing her head respectfully.

"Please, come in," she said gesturing to a spot in front of her.

Morgause slowly stepped inside Nimueh's magical study. "You seem to be in a fine mood today," she observed.

"Well, it would seem that the Dragon Prince's little show that you sent about was true after all."

Morgause nodded. She had settled in Cornwall and her parents Gorlois and Vivienne had given her great loyalty of the people there. Morgause actually relied on select commoners to tell her news that wouldn't usually get put in official reports. Emrys' actions during Uther's festival feast for the Great Purge being one of them.

"Have you seen if my sister was harmed during his show at Camelot?"

Nimueh shook her head. "Have no fear child, your sister Morgana is fine. The worst thing that seemed to happen to her was a start when her plate of food flew up and dunked its contents on Uther's head along with Arthur's and his own. I saw her discuss and laugh with her maidservant on it. A little too playful and innocent for my liking but it has a result that I am content with. Uther is both humiliated and been made helpless in the wake of Emrys' power."

"Arthur?" she asked. "Did you see if anything happened to him?"

"Nothing too severe I imagine. He seemed no worse for wear."

Morgause nodded. After five years she still thought somewhat fondly of Arthur even if his father now held her complete disgust for what he had done to her kin.

"Then would it not be wise to take advantage of the situation and strike further against Uther when his pride and strength have been wounded?"

Nimueh held up a hand to calm the young sorceress down. "Yes…but not quite yet. It is unclear of how Emrys means to proceed from here. His father may lack the ambition to fully combat Uther but Emrys has shown to be more daring than his father by actually infiltrating Camelot and disgracing Uther within his reach."

"So, you are suggesting we wait and observe where Emrys takes his actions from here?"

Nimueh nodded. "That would be the best course." She then waved her hand and chanted for a new image to appear in the bowl.

Morgause looked in the bowl to see an image of Emrys in his cloak as he presented himself to the outside world.

"Emrys is a powerful sorcerer," Nimueh continued. "He could be a powerful ally or a deadly adversary. If Emrys is working his own plan then the last thing we should do is get in the way of it and earn his ill will. Those stories that your people back in Cornwall told you of Emrys and his acolytes combatting other sorcerers. I'm unsure of his motives and the last thing we need is to get the wrong kind of attention from him this early. We'll give him two months to see where he is moving on from here."

"And if he is like his father and has the same lack of ambition?"

"Then we will step in and eliminate Uther ourselves." She went to a shelf and pulled out a book. "And I have the perfect method to keep in reserve if and when we would do so."

Nimueh showed Morgause an illustration of a fanged and clawed beast emerging from a pool of water.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in his parent's room with his parents, sister and brother enjoying a nice family dinner. Liana was wearing the necklace that he and Will brought for her. She hugged them both when she got it and told them that she loved it; Will had been ecstatic to hear that. Merlin was happy to be with his family as they enjoyed dinner by themselves though he did wonder what made his parents insist on it.<p>

"So," Balinor said about a minute into their meals. "Your mother and I heard an interesting whisper yesterday."

"A whisper?" asked Merlin's brother Nowe. "About what?"

It was Hunith who answered her son. "We heard it from one of our merchants that left to do some secret trading in the legal lands who heard it from some customers. Apparently, Uther Pendragon announced a festival to try and celebrate the twenty year mark of his Great Purge but it didn't have the result he must've been expecting." Merlin almost choked on his food at that part but Hunith continued. "Apparently there was a dead sorceress all of a sudden in the middle of the throne room and their food seemed to turn into live animals and Frith's crest was found to have fallen at Uther's feet from one of his own banners."

Nowe burst out laughing. "That's amazing."

Balinor smiled a bit. "Amazing is right. But puzzling," when Hunith gave her husband a stern look. "Merlin…how do you think that all happened? I'd like your opinion son."

"Who really knows about these things," he said trying to shrug it off.

"Merlin," Hunith said stretching his name.

"Okay, you caught me."

"Obviously," Balinor growled. "Merlin, why did you lie to your mother and I? You said that you were going to the eastern Druid camp, not to Camelot."

Merlin was silent as he let the bit from his father's tone subside. Liana and Nowe were silently looking back from their parents to their brother in anticipation.

"Your father just asked you a question Merlin," Hunith said as she joined in on the scolding of their son.

Merlin crumpled under both his parents' tones. "Okay, I admit it. I lied. I felt that I had to go to Camelot but I didn't think you would understand and let me go."

Balinor stood from the table. "Merlin, could you come with me please?"

It was not a request. Merlin nodded. The two of them went into the nest room that was vacant of anyone.

"Father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Really?" he said putting his hands on his hips. "Are you sorry that you lied to your mother and me or that you were caught in your lie?" Merlin looked down in shame but Balinor put his hand down on his shoulder. "Merlin, I can't speak for your mother but I'm not angry with you. Not really. It's more that I'm disappointed that you felt that you had to lie to me."

"I didn't believe you would agree if you truly knew what I felt I had to do. Uther had called a festival for the twenty year mark of the Great Purge. They were celebrating to the death and suffering of hundreds. To the destruction of magic itself. Celebrations shouldn't be called to feast and toast to things like that. Uther and his kingdom couldn't be allowed to think that it was okay to act so disgraceful and believe that there would be no cost to it. I had to make sure that they knew that Frith would not stand for this outrage! That butcher believes death and cruelty shows true might and I wanted to show that Frith has greater might without having to resort death spectacles preceding a festival and feast to make our point clear."

Balinor listened silently to his son and then nodded when he was finished. "You might be surprised Merlin when I say that I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Yes, maybe at first I might've been against it. However, listening to your defense helped to convince me. This festival that Uther called for is disgraceful and he and his people should know that we would not stand for it. That no one should stand for that. Had you spoken like this before then you could've gone to Camelot with my blessing. Your mother could've still argued but I would've helped you and spoken to her so she would've given her blessing as well."

Merlin started to smile a little. "Really?"

"However," Balinor said holding up a finger to point to the ceiling. "That still doesn't excuse your lie son. Merlin, one day you will be the Dragon King when my times comes. Before then, you have to learn to stand by your decisions. You can't go behind everyone's backs to do things like this on behalf of the kingdom even if you were right. You have to stand by and defend your decisions when they are right and take responsibility when they're wrong. This sneaking around is a coward's tactic to use so you could take credit when it works out or hide away when it doesn't. I expect better from you in the future if I'm to trust Frith to you. Is that clear?"

Merlin nodded as he took in his father's words.

"I'm sorry. For not telling you."

Balinor cracked a small smile. "Now I believe that. Alright, let's head back and finish up dinner."

Balinor took his son by the shoulder and they moved back to re-join the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the failed festival of the Great Purge and Merlin felt that his point got through to Uther all right. Camelot didn't seem to be in a very celebratory mood anymore. Merlin was out in the woods of the Valley of Fallen Kings in his normal peasant clothes to find rare herbs for Frith's chief physician that couldn't be found within their land's boundaries. Balinor and Hunith had punished Merlin for his lying by making him have to go out and gather any herbs or remedial ingredients that she would need for a month. This was his last day of the punishment and he was not sorry to say goodbye to being a hunter gatherer. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were damp with sweat. He looked into the basket and went through the list to see that he was still missing one thing: Swamp algae.<p>

"Oh, my favorite," he mumbled as he put the list away.

He had navigated these woods so many times that he knew them almost as much as the grounds of his land. He knew where most of the landmarks were and where most of the rogue groups of hermits and bandits were too. Not too many now as there were ten years ago. With he and his father traveling around here and punishing anyone around who did or tried to do harm many fled to find safer grounds to work their business but the reputation stayed. The Valley of Fallen Kings was still talked as a den of bandits and cutthroats that Balinor was happy to encourage to strengthen the protection of Frith.

Merlin found the pond where he would find the algae he needed. He took care in where he stepped so he could avoid falling in the water. He wasn't looking forward to be soaking wet on top of being sweaty, dirty and tired. He was relieved when he found a bed of algae and he hadn't lost his balance. He bent down to dig some up and placed it into the basket. When he thought he had enough, he started to step back for the bank.

When Merlin was only two steps away from dry land, he heard a loud screech. Merlin froze in his tracks and looked through the trees to see what caused that. There was no way that a sound like that came from a human source. It was some kind of animal or beast. Merlin tossed the basket for shore while he kept an alert anything that might try and jump up at him. There was a new sound, like rapid thumping, and it was getting closer. Merlin then heard rustling through the trees and he turned his head just in time to see a man running at him.

"Duck!" he yelled before he tackled Merlin and brought him in the water.

As they fell in, Merlin saw the shadow of something big swoop down from up above them. It lightly grazed the water before it rose up again. Merlin rose from the water and wiped his eyes clean in time to see the shape of a winged creature flapping its wings and rising back into the air from the swoop it seemed to make from behind Merlin. He saw that it had an eagle's head but its body looked like a lion. He recognized it. It was a griffin! And it was flying off into the distance having been denied easy prey.

Merlin looked back at the man that had apparently helped save him from getting terribly hurt from that griffin's claws. He was trying to get back on his feet as he coughed out the water he took in.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked as he moved to help him stand. Merlin got a better look at him and saw that he seemed to be a few years older than himself though was still young. He had a strong build and fierce look about him but there was something gentle in his eyes in contrast.

The mystery man waved off Merlin's concern. "I'm fine. It's you that should have all the concern. You were almost taken by that thing."

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It was lucky you came by. I wouldn't have noticed where it was coming from in time."

"I saw that thing in the sky through the trees and saw it swoop down and looked to see you in the water and you were in its direction. The thick trees must've hid it from you seeing it in time."

"Well thank you then," he said shaking the man's hand. "I think I owe you my life."

His hero shrugged. "It's alright. I just did what any other man would do."

"Not as many men as you would think." He wouldn't think a lot of people would jump to save a random stranger from a griffin swooping down at them. He offered his hand. "I'm Merlin."

The man reached out to return Merlin's handshake with a small smile.

"I'm Lancelot."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

A/N: Well, how about them apples. It seems that Lancelot is just fated to meet Merlin by saving him from that griffin no matter what universe you're in. I'm sorry this one took a while to get through. I had a great deal of overtime work this past week and was concentrating a lot of my writing time with my other story.


	5. Lancelot's Arrival

_One of the best protections against disappointment is to have a lot going on._

~ Alain de Botton

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <span>Lancelot's Arrival<span>

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lancelot," said Merlin.

"You too Merlin," he said back with a small smile.

Merlin wiped away some wet hair that was falling over his eyes. He wasn't happy that he ended up getting soaked after all but with the alternative being a griffin's dinner he would take being dirty, tired and drenched.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as tried to clear the water from his face.

"I was just traveling through this valley on my way to Camelot and I stumbled onto you."

"You're heading to Camelot?" asked Merlin.

"Yes." Lancelot then started rubbing the back of his head. "I have to admit. I got turned around in this valley. You wouldn't happen to know the way there, would you?"

Merlin pointed the direction out for him. "A little over two days on foot that way."

"Thank you Merlin."

The man then left to where Merlin pointed him and left the warlock there looking after him. Merlin thought that it was a shame. He would've taken Lancelot to Frith to properly reward him but he going to Camelot, he couldn't for the safety of his people or this man. Still, he wanted to make it up to him somehow. But Merlin couldn't think of that now. He picked up the basket and went to head back. He had to tell his father about the griffin. If the creature decided to move in towards their land then he had to have all of their trained men be ready to stop this creature before anyone back home got hurt.

* * *

><p>Lancelot's eyes widened as he set his sights on the city of Camelot. It was quite the astonishing sight. He had seen villages and townships but never a full-fledged city. It was so much to take in as he walked through the main gates. He saw houses, shops, an inn, the tavern and that was only the lower town. He was passing a smithery when he saw a man trying to carry a basket of what looked like swords but he seemed to be losing his balance. Then a girl, a very pretty girl, was rushing to help him and the basket tipped and a sword was starting to fall out. Lancelot broke into a run and pulled the girl out of the way of it but was slightly too late as the blade slipped out and cut her hand with the edge.<p>

"Gwen!" the man called out as he dropped the basket where it fell with a clunk and clang from the metal inside but he dismissed it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father," she said holding her other hand over the cut.

"Let me see," Lancelot said offering his hand out. She looked at him for a moment before giving him her cut hand. He took a piece of cloth from his shirt and used it to wipe the blood to get a better look at the cut. "It doesn't seem like it went too deep my lady."

"Thank you. And I'm no lady."

"Sorry," he said. "My mistake."

Gwen blushed a bit and they caught each other's eyes for a moment before her father cleared his throat.

"Oh, thank you for trying to help me. I'm Guinevere but everyone likes to call me Gwen. And this is my father Tom."

Lancelot offered her father his hand. "Nice to meet you Tom. I'm Lancelot."

Tom went over to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming to help my daughter. Who knows how my foolishness could've hurt her."

"It's not your fault father," she said. "You've been working all day to sharpen and repair those swords. You were just trying to make the order's deadline."

He shook his head. "I never should have tried to lift that basket."

"Your daughter is right. You had no idea she would be in harm's way. I only wish I was faster to keep her from being hurt completely. Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"It wasn't your fault either Lancelot," Gwen protested. "You have nothing to make up for."

He looked at the cut that she sustained. If he wanted to do what he came to Camelot to do then allowing this nice maiden to be hurt was not a promising start. "I believe I do."

"Gwen," said her father. "Maybe you should go see Gaius and have him treat that."

"But father, what about the order from the castle."

"I can send for someone to take them back to the castle," he insisted to his daughter.

Lancelot assumed that the order they were referring to were the swords. Lancelot looked at them closely and saw that they seemed to be fine blades that would be at home in a royal armory.

"I can take those swords in for you." He offered.

"No," Tom shook his head. "You shouldn't trouble yourself like that."

"It's no trouble at all sir."

Lancelot helped Tom pack the fallen swords back into the basket as Gwen waited to show him to the armory. As she escorted to the castle, she found that she couldn't stop staring at him. She also saw that he kept glancing at her every now and then himself.

* * *

><p>Arthur stomped over for the armory in a very foul mood. The new trainees were all rubbish. It was as if they were handed a sword for the first time just before they went to fight with him. Over the years it had been getting harder and harder to find decent new knights for the kingdom thanks to the Dragon King. His tactic of taking captured knights and cutting off their sword hands had made the prospect of becoming a Knight of Camelot less attractive. Some of those men who suffered those losses stayed in advisory and commanding roles for the kingdom like Sir Tate but a good deal of them went into quiet and broken seclusion. Many didn't want to suffer that fate so there was a lack of good men that seemed to only grow with the emergence of the Dragon Prince. His great magical power put more fear on the nobles of the land which seriously dropped new prospects. It seemed like those brave enough to enter into the kingdom's service lacked the skills to be of effective service.<p>

Arthur stepped into the armory to see that there was a man already there. He didn't seem to notice Arthur walk in as he had a sword and was twisting it around in his hand, getting a feel for it. He was thrusting and swiping at an invisible target. As Arthur looked, he had to admit that it seemed like the stranger was pretty handy with a blade.

"Impressive," he said drawing the man's attention.

He took the sword and put it back on the rack. "Thank you."

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Lance a lot?" An unusual name. "You seem to be quite good with handling that sword."

"Yes. I've traveled to a few places and learned the art of the sword from any willing to teach it to me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Really?" This might be interesting. "Pick that blade back up," he said to Lancelot.

Lancelot looked back over at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Arthur drew his sword. "Pick it up. I want to see how well you really handle a blade."

Lancelot didn't understand the man's motives but he took the blade back in his hand. Arthur made to make a hit at him and Lancelot instantly moved to block it. Arthur felt real strength and skill behind that block.

He then withdrew himself. "Not bad. I could use someone like you in demonstrating to the other knight trainees."

Lancelot lowered his sword when Arthur put his down. His words had his undivided attention. "Knight trainees? Who are you?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

Lancelot almost dropped the sword in shock.

* * *

><p>Lancelot received directions to the Court Physician's chambers and entered to see that an old man, who he assumed was the Gaius that Gwen had told him about, was wrapping a thin piece of gauze over her lower arm to treat the cut she received from the blade that fell from the basket.<p>

"Lancelot," she said drawing Gaius' attention to him as well.

"So, you are Lancelot. It's nice to meet you young man."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Gaius."

Gwen looked at Lancelot to see that he seemed to be a little brighter than he was when they parted earlier. "Did something happen Lancelot?"

"When I was in the armory putting those swords away I met with Prince Arthur."

"You did?" they both asked together.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, he saw me handling one of the swords in the armory, getting a feel for it and he was impressed. He wants to me to help him demonstrate sword handling in the training field tomorrow."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "You are happy about that?"

"Yes. It was my wish to become a knight. It was why I wanted to come here to Camelot. This could be the chance I need to let my skills be noticed on my quest to fulfill my dream."

"A knight? Lancelot, are you nobility?" Gaius asked.

"A noble?" he laughed. "No, of course not."

Guinevere and Gaius looked to each other a little uncomfortably. Lancelot seemed firm and determined that he would succeed.

"Lancelot…I'm sorry to tell you this but you won't be able to become a knight," Gwen found it painful to have to say that. Lancelot seemed like a good man and it was clear that he was excited but she knew that he should find out now instead of tomorrow.

Lancelot still looked determined. "Whatever challenges I'm set to face I am ready to overcome them."

His determination wasn't making this easier on Gwen. "I'm not saying that you can't Lancelot," she said more hesitantly. "Believe me, it's not that."

Lancelot started to look concern. "What's wrong Guinevere?"

Gwen started to gaze at her bandaged hand. His concern for her was not making this any more easy.

"Only those of noble blood are permitted to become knights," said Gaius. It was clear that Gwen didn't want to crush Lancelot's hopes so he took the burden off of her.

Lancelot's face fell a bit. "What do you mean?"

"It's part of the First Code of Camelot. It was created when Uther became king as he knew that he would have to trust each one of the knights with his kingdom and his life."

"And…he chose from the families that had pledged their allegiance to him," said Lancelot understanding where this was going. "The nobility."

Gaius nodded somberly. "And since then only the sons of noble lords have served as knights. I'm sorry Lancelot but as a commoner you would not eligibly fit to become a knight."

"I see," he said in a small voice.

Gwen's heart sank seeing all the light seem to vanish from Lancelot's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lancelot," she said.

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize Guinevere. It's not as if any of this was your fault. If anything it's mine for not checking on the rules beforehand."

Gaius found himself wanting to do something for the young man. "Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight Lancelot?"

"No. I thought I might check to see if there is room at that inn I saw coming into the city."

"The Rising Sun?" asked Gwen.

"Yes."

"No." Gaius said. "You could stay in my spare room tonight. I'm sure that you would want to be close by to make your demonstration tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you."

"I insist. Besides, no one has been able to use that room in the longest time and it could do with a guest for a night."

Lancelot was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality Gaius," he said going to shake the physician's hand. "I appreciate it very much."

Gwen quietly sighed. She felt that it just wasn't fair. She could count on her hands how many nobles she'd seen to be half as polite and considerate as Lancelot was and yet they had a chance that she knew would fit a man like Lancelot perfectly.

* * *

><p>Merlin was off in the fields of Frith where he was trying to help his younger brother learn how to control moving more than one object using levitation at once. Nowe was concentrating on moving a moderately large stone while at the same time keeping Merlin in the air. Merlin was in a sitting position, just enjoying being in the air.<p>

"Good," he said as he watched his brother. "Now, keep me steady while you twist the rock in mid-air."

Nowe grit his teeth as he focused on started to make the rock spin in its place but Merlin was starting to descend a bit.

"Keep me steady," Merlin said again.

"I'm trying," Nowe grunted out.

"Relax Nowe. If you put too much strain on your body then it cuts the amount of energy being channeled to your magic. Breathe out and calm yourself."

Nowe closed his eyes and took a long breath out and saw that his brother stopped moving downward and the rock was still spinning. He started to smile. "I'm doing it!"

Merlin's own face brightened. "You see."

There was then the sound of clapping. "Impressive," they heard with it.

Merlin and Nowe looked to see that it was Abel, their father's court druid and the chief magic tutor.

"Oh hi Uncle Abel!" Nowe said excitedly.

"Nowe!"

His concentration faded and both the rock and his brother fell ungracefully to the ground. Abel breathed and looked to Nowe with a mixture of annoyance and fondness.

"You can't lose focus that easily Nowe," Abel slightly scolded.

Nowe rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Merlin," he apologized.

Merlin got up and brushed himself off. "It's okay. Nothing seems broken." He then looked to Abel. "Hello Abel. I assume you came here for more than watching me fall to the ground."

His comment made Nowe blush in embarrassment. Abel gave a short chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys but your father has requested your presence. The both of you. You're not in trouble," he said when he saw the brothers share a look. "There has been a report and a meeting has been called to discuss it and he wants you two and your sister there."

"We're on our way," said Merlin.

The throne room was filled with people, notably Balinor, Hunith, their children, Richard, Abel and the chief physician Alice. Balinor stood from his throne and called for their attention.

"I'm sure that most of you have heard about that griffin that Merlin had run into over in the Valley of Fallen Kings?"

Most of them nodded. Merlin had told his father immediately upon arriving back in Frith that day. They had to have their people on high alert if that thing wandered into their land. Griffins were vicious and uncontrollable and could pose a threat.

"Initially we feared that the creature would make its way to Frith." his father continued. "We've recently received a report. It seems as if the griffin has been seen attacking small villages over in the east."

"Camelot's territory," said Richard. "It's been devouring their livestock and even taking a few people unlucky to come in its path."

Some talking sprung up between all of them. Balinor started to talk over them.

"The griffin is a beast born of magic itself and as such can only be destroyed by magic. This griffin appears to have good instincts to avoid coming here as it must sense the potential danger it might be in to hunt where it can be felled by many. It's chosen an area where there is next to no danger at all."

"Zero danger," said Merlin. "Any in Camelot's borders that do have magic won't risk their lives against such a beast only to risk being exposed. If the griffin doesn't kill them then the knights will."

"That's correct," said Balinor. "Unfortunately, that doesn't help the common folk in those lands. They're in mortal danger."

"What are you suggesting sire?" asked one of them.

"We'll have to destroy the griffin ourselves," he said.

One of the merchants looked assaulted. "Why? They're not our responsibility. If this thing wants to ravage Uther's kingdom then let it. Why should we do anything for people that would see us all dead?"

Balinor held up his hand. "Uther and his men would see us dead, yes. However, that has nothing to do with the villagers and common folk of the land. Do not forget, there are people here in Frith that come from Camelot like these people. And…let's not forget that most of us were like these people once even if we aren't from Camelot."

"He's right," said Frith's Head of Harvest. "I was living in Camelot when the Purge started and yet I didn't have any misgivings when it came to magic. Though I didn't want to get involved either. I just wanted to keep my head down and just live my life in peace. Though that all changed when the knights tried to round up my brother for his relations with the Druids."

"And through our intervention he is now one of us," finished Abel. "We showed him and the many other non-magic folk in Frith that magic and mundane could not only coexist but work with each other. If this griffin makes trouble for Uther, that is fine. He more than deserves the trouble for condemning what could aid him. Yet, we shouldn't allow innocent people to be the ones that suffer for the sake of his vanity. They are mostly people that just wish to live in peace as well. If and when Frith is discovered by Uther, whom do you think the people of his lands will support? The king of their own lands that would rather let them suffer to protect his ego or the supposed evil king that thought of them and helped them when he didn't have to?"

The people in the throne room who still were hesitant were starting to see the sense in that. Even the man that spoke up from before.

"The real question now is," Richard said cutting in on their thoughts. "How will we handle the griffin safely while in Camelot?"

Merlin stepped forward. "Leave it to me," he announced.

Maybe it's time to make Emrys be more than a simple boogey man story.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

A/N: Sad to see Lancelot's dreams go up in smoke like that. This time around, Merlin isn't around to help him get his shot so things will go much different this time around. I need some help that I think you all could help me with. I'm wondering what to call the warriors of Frith like Richard, Gwaine, Leets, Will and the others. I don't want to call them knights. What do you think they should be known as?

The next chapter will have the griffin attacking and Lancelot coming face to face with Emrys unaware that he is the same boy he saved before.


	6. A Magical Debt

_We can pay our debts to the past by putting the future in debt to ourselves_

~ John Buchan

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <span>A Magical Debt<span>

The palace of Frith was the old palace of the Fisher King and the center of it was a great tower that extended itself high in the sky. It was guessed that the Fisher King had it to serve as a vantage point to look in all directions of his land to oversee it all better. Balinor found the top useful to meet and defer with Kilgharrah who would land on it and occasionally station and rest himself upon it. Balinor was meeting with him there tonight after the council session he just had. He just explained everything about what had happened and finished with Merlin volunteering to handle the griffin. He volunteered also to handle it alone.

"Balinor, I'm fond of your children but your eldest seems to have a knack for trouble that trumps his younger siblings together."

"Do you think he will be okay by himself?" he asked his friend.

Kilgharrah could see that Balinor was worried for Merlin's well-being. "Despite his youthful abandon your son is shaping up to be quite the resourceful man Balinor. He has the capability to move mountains but makes due with moving boulders and is shaping his legacy with simply that. He will make due against the griffin and any unexpected problems by himself just fine."

"I hope that there isn't any of the latter. His last foray into Camelot caused me a bit of unrest. He tends to always find himself in something from time to time so I hope you understand my concern with him returning there, alone this time no less."

"I do understand old friend. I'm unable to see the course that your son is on but I have a feeling that Camelot will be a strong factor of that course."

"A good factor or a bad one?" he asked.

Kilgharrah looked out into the sky at the stars. "I'm afraid that's beyond my ability to determine."

* * *

><p>"Any of the new trainees showing any promise Arthur?" Uther asked before he took a sip of wine from his goblet.<p>

Uther, Arthur, and Morgana were at the table in the main hall enjoying a night of dinner with just the three of them.

"I'm afraid there are no hidden jewels among them. In time…they could be decent defenders but I hardly think they will rise to be a champion of the kingdom."

"Well not everyone can be as blessed as you are Arthur," said Morgana.

"Thank you Morgana," he said smugly.

"That wasn't a compliment," she responded.

"Morgana," Uther said in a disciplinary tone. She settled herself down and went back to eating in silence. "Continue Arthur."

Arthur stopped glaring at Morgana and turned back to his father. "There are nine new recruits in all but as I said they're hardly made to be an elite force."

"I'm afraid that we can't afford to picky now. These times are getting harder and our army can't be short of knights. Even mediocre knights are better than none."

"I suppose you're right." Arthur wanted to argue more but he supposed that any kind of knights were better than none. "I've set up a demonstration tomorrow with a volunteer that I saw who seemed to know how to really handle a sword. I'm hoping it might help with teaching the recruits to use one."

"Whatever you believe may help. We'll be needing it soon I fear. There have been reports of some sort of big beast attacking some of the villages. I ordered some men to destroy it but it might open the way for more trouble to come and take advantage. With the failure at the festival the Dragon Royals might decide to take further advantage. Camelot will be needing the men."

"I agree," said Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin read the report as his friends and siblings helped him get ready. It seemed the griffin attacked two villages in Camelot so far and had been sighted close to a third one. So far, over twenty people have been killed by its rampage and he knew that the number would only grow if it continued.<p>

"Merlin?" said Liana. "Are you sure that you can handle this griffin by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Nowe. "Shouldn't you have some Paladins with you? Maybe Leets should go along and help you?"

Merlin smiled at his sister and brother. "No. Don't worry you two. I'll be fine. It's just a griffin."

"And Kilgharrah is just a dragon but that doesn't mean that he can't chomp you up and spit you out," said Liana with some bite herself.

"I don't think I would be too his liking," he joked.

"Merlin," Liana scolded.

He sobered at her tone. "Liana, I'll be fine. Don't worry," he said as he put his cloak on. "Emrys is more than capable of it and I'll be faster by myself." He then put the hood over his face.

"I wish I could see him work," Nowe said looking up in admiration at his brother.

Merlin smiled as he went and put a hand over his shoulder. "One day, you will. I'll be looking forward to the day that my little brother will be with me...if you can ever manage to not drop me at the drop of a hat."

Nowe swatted Merlin's hand away with a sour face that only made both his brother and sister laugh a little to themselves before he smiled at them.

"Merlin," Gwaine said as he broke up the love between the Ambrosius siblings. "Haeland is ready."

"Right," he nodded.

Gwaine have him a one armed hug while Leets gave him a firm handshake. Will went over and gave him a hard hug and gave him the small sack of supplies.

"We'll toast when I get back," he said before saddled onto his wyvern's back. "Let's head off Haeland."

Haeland roared before he beat his wings and then they took off.

"Merlin," Liana whispered to herself.

"Liana," Will said as he went over to her. He had heard her. "If you are concerned then you should save it for who really needs it."

"Who's that?"

"The griffin," he responded with a smile. "It doesn't stand a chance against him."

Liana smiled and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she headed back for the castle. Gwaine and Leets patted Will on the back and they took off for the tavern in town in jeers and triumphant laughter. Nowe was standing alone there shaking his head at all of them.

"I wonder if I'll be that mad in a few years," he mumbled before he headed off for the castle himself.

* * *

><p>Lancelot stepped out into the training courtyard where he saw that some men were already gathered. They were dressed in fine mail and armor plates as they were assembled about and seemed to be talking with one another or were practicing solely. The area had targets, parry poles and training dummies spread about. He'd never seen a real training area before. Lancelot saw that Gwen was there along with another woman who he guessed was the Lady Morgana who she was the maidservant to. He caught Guinevere pointing him out to her and she leaned in to say something to Guinevere and even from where he was he could see that her face went a little flushed. He saw that Arthur was there too and was waiting on him as he sighed at the sight of him.<p>

"Good, you're here," he smiled. He then called for the attention of his men. "I've brought this man here to help with a demonstration on sword handling."

"It's nice to meet you all," he said to the men.

"Catch," Arthur then threw a sword to him that Lancelot caught almost gracefully. "Impressive start. Do you mind demonstrating that handling I saw yesterday?"

"Of course." Lancelot then started to spin and thrust his sword about as he did when he first got a handle on one of these armory swords the previous day. He had never handled swords this fine before and he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to again so he took a brief feel to it yesterday and now here he is. In the royal training field being asked by the Prince of Camelot to show some of his techniques to other knights in training. It wasn't quite what he wanted but it was doing just fine.

When he finished his movements, Arthur took Lancelot's arm and held his hand out to show the men. "Look at how he angles his wrist and his grip on the hilt. It's firm and strong but flexible to respond to blows that may came at him from the front."

Lancelot noticed some of the men actually try to fix the grips on their own swords.

Morgana leaned in to Guinevere. "That was impressive."

"Yes…it was," Gwen said as she looked on. Lancelot seemed to be handling the attention and pressure well enough.

"Gwen, just so you know, I was talking about the way he handled the sword," she said teasingly.

"Of course I knew that."

Morgana smiled to herself. It was clear that Gwen was taken by this fellow and Morgana could understand why. Lancelot seemed to be a good, kind, strong but humble man. The makings of a hero of old fairy tales that her mother used to tell her when she was a little girl.

"Lancelot?" Arthur then asked.

"Sire?"

"I know you know how to block a hit but how are you in sparring?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say sire. You and I might have different opinions on what may be good or bad when it comes to sparring."

Arthur raised his eyes. "Really? Well, who taught you how to fight?"

"It wasn't any one person sire. I learned from anyone willing to teach me anything in my travels. It wasn't much but I made do with what I had."

At that, many of the nobles assembled had sneers come up on their faces. It was obvious that the man was a commoner to them but now it seems that he was a lowly peasant as well.

"Then, clearly, this is all a waste of time," one of them said. "What could a poor peasant like him really help in teaching us?"

There was a bit of snorting and unhidden snickering coming up from a few of the others.

Gwen saw that Lancelot's mood was dropping at the snide remark and she glared at the man slightly for saying something like that to him. Morgana noticed it and agreed full well considering that he saw that he was one of the ones who had to correct his holding after Lancelot's demonstration. Lancelot showed more promise than any of them and here one of these imbeciles was trying to humiliate him in front of the others and in front of Gwen.

"Lord Wyck, perhaps then you should show Lancelot the way a true noble fights? I'm sure that a peasant like him could only benefit from a sparring with you." Morgana tried not to smile when Lord Wyck seemed to fall to her wills.

"Perhaps you are right my lady."

"Morgana," Arthur scolded.

"I don't wish for any trouble," Lancelot said trying to defuse the tension.

"No, I insist," Lord Wyck said stepping forward. "Why don't you try to prove that you are worth any of our time?"

Lancelot just stood there and looked back unflinchingly at Wyck's glares.

"You don't have to prove anything Lancelot," Gwen said.

"Silence maid!" Wyck said pointing his sword at her. "This doesn't concern you."

At that, Lancelot's expression changed to a glare that he directed at Wyck.

"You're right, it concerns us Wyck so leave between us."

Wyck looked amused. "Oh, so you have some fight in you after all. Then let's see it."

"Very well. You did insist."

Arthur rolled his eyes but he stood back and let them have room. Wyck came at Lancelot but he blocked it as skillfully as he blocked Arthur's blow yesterday. Lancelot then took his own hit but Wyck managed to barely block it without taking a step back. Wyck tried coming at Lancelot with everything he had but Lancelot rendered his blows useless. Wyck then went at Lancelot's side and landed a kick for his ankle when he raised his sword to block him. Lancelot dropped to one knee to Wyck's delight. Lancelot threw himself at Wyck and made him drop down to his back. Lancelot then got to his feet, putting the weight on his untouched ankle as he held Wyck at swordpoint.

The crowd assembled were both shocked and speechless. Arthur shook his head. What was it with commoners these days? Just a month ago, he and some other nobles were overpowered by two villagers in the marketplace and now this one not only held his own but defeated Wyck in front of all of them. Gwen still thought it was unfair. Lancelot more than proved himself worthy with a sword and yet it would be that scoundrel Wyck that would go on to become a knight and Lancelot would be looked at with an upturned nose. Morgana shared in Gwen's thoughts.

Wyck moved away and quickly got to his feet. "That man should be thrown in the dungeon," Wyck said pointing at him.

"Sire?" one of the others asked.

Arthur stayed where he stood. Any other time, yes, he would agree but something was keeping him from doing so.

But before anything could be done, the warning bells rung.

* * *

><p>The griffin had swooped down at a guard on the front walls. One of the commanding guards sent for a message to be sent to the castle as the rest of them tried to fend the creature off. They tried to send their spears into its body but they snapped and broke before any sort of penetration could be made. It roared and struck at them with its paws. The commander soon found his ways into its jaws as it tore him to pieces.<p>

Arthur and the others in the training courtyard minus Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot had run into the city to combat the beast. Arthur had instructed Lancelot to stay with Morgana and her maidservant and keep them safe. He accepted it almost immediately. Now Arthur could focus on the beast in front of his eyes completely. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It's head was that of a bird but its body was much like a lion's. It slashed and whacked against anyone that tried to approach it. There were bodies of citizens and soldiers about with evidence of the creature's involvement clearly present.

"Surround it!" he ordered.

The men surrounded the griffin as it seemed to grow a bit disoriented by being surrounded at all sides. Arthur saw some men coming with crossbows and ordered them to be ready.

"Fire!" he commanded.

The bolts struck at the griffin but it didn't seem to falter in its movements in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed more angry and agitated. Arthur made a swipe at it with his sword and it didn't seem to graze it. Wyck jumped forward and tried to jab the beast at its neck with it distracted by Arthur's hit. The blow didn't bother it but its attention was now off Arthur and on him. The beast pounced on Wyck and started to maul into him. Blood started to spatter everywhere. A soldier threw a torch at it which caused it to roar out in anger. Spears were thrown at it from all sides and the beast brought its wings out and took for the sky. It flew out of the city for the trees in the nearby forest.

* * *

><p>Merlin rode his wyvern Haeland to where the griffin had attacked last. He walked through it in his Merlin persona and was sympathetic for all the damage that was around. Not to mention the fear that these people must've gone through as they experienced it happening. He asked a few people which direction that the creature took off and a timid boy pointed it out for him. Merlin searched in that direction on Haeland when a bit of red showed out in the green woods. Merlin touched down to see that it was from uniforms of dead knights and soldiers. They looked like they had been mauled and torn apart by a wild animal.<p>

"The griffin," he said as he looked at them. "They didn't stand a chance."

Merlin cast a spell on the area and saw a vapor sort of image of the griffin as it tore the men apart and then took off into the sky. Merlin considered the direction and realized that these knights and soldiers had changed its course. The griffin had flown for the city of Camelot itself. It was probably there now. He better move.

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the throne room to see his irate father's face drop from angry to concerned at the sight of him.<p>

"Arthur, you're alright?"

"I'm fine father. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for a good deal of the men."

"But their sacrifice wasn't in vain. The creature has fled and now all that remains is for us to destroy it before it returns."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple sire."

Uther looked over at the physician. "Gaius?"

"I believe I've identified what the creature is. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin?" asked Arthur. He had never heard of it before.

"It's a magical creature that has the wings and head of an eagle but the body of a lion. And unfortunately, we won't be able to destroy it."

"That can't be," Uther protested.

"Sire, the griffin is a creature born from magic and…unfortunately it can only be destroyed by magic."

Uther started to shake his head furiously. "No Gaius. This is a creature of flesh and blood like any other and we will destroy it like any other creature."

Arthur thought back on their previous assault. "I don't think so Father."

"What do you mean?"

"The griffin. None of our weapons seem to do any damage. I couldn't see a moment during the battle where we had even wounded it."

"That can't be true! It retreated because you and your men drove it away!"

"I don't think we did. What if Gaius is right."

"No…magic is out of the question. Now, I will not hear any more of this! Arthur, you will lead our men and seek out and destroy the griffin now before it has a chance to recover and attack the city again. No more talk of calling on magic and that is my final word!"

Arthur settled himself down and then nodded. "Yes Father. I'll prepare the men and leave immediately."

Everyone in the room started to scatter away and Gaius started to head back to his chambers but he heard his name called and stopped in his tracks. He saw that it was Morgana and Guinevere.

"Gaius, is what you said true?" Morgana asked.

He nodded. "Yes. That griffin won't be destroyed by any weapons or warriors we send at it. Magic is the only thing that can destroy it."

Gwen shook her head. "But if Arthur takes all those men and confronts the griffin again-" she started.

"Then they all will likely die," he finished. "They're all riding off to their doom."

"There has to be something we can do," Morgana protested. Arthur may be a frequent pain but she didn't want to see him dead.

"No. Nothing we can do," said Gaius. "Only a magic user stands a chance but any who would have the skill to stop the creature are either not in the kingdom or will not aid us."

"You mean people like the Dragon King and Prince and all of their followers," said Morgana with a bit of annoyance clear in her tone. She knew that Uther was always unreasonable whenever magic came up and now it looks like they were going to pay the price for it. It looked like it would be Arthur who would end up being the first one that did.

"Yes. But the chance that they will do anything on this matter is slim to none," said Gaius. "There is nothing we can do now but see that the people are well protected from the griffin's reach."

Lancelot was around the corner. He heard everything they said and he found that he couldn't stay here and let all those men just ride out to die for a lost cause.

* * *

><p>Lancelot didn't know what he could do out here in the woods but he knew it would be more than staying behind in the castle. He heard the distant sounds of branches breaking and that of horses frantically crying out. Mixed in were the cries of men and of the griffin. Lancelot ran off and his heart sped up when the noises got louder. He passed the brush to find that there were bodies of the men sent off with Arthur all around. They looked either dead or close to death. Lancelot saw that the prince was not among them. There was more shrieking and sounds of people still fighting against the creature so there was a chance that Arthur was there. There was still time to do something. Before he could take off for it, Lancelot came upon a lone horse that hadn't run off or been killed and was just standing there. Next to the horse was a body of one of the knights and he was holding a spear that didn't look damaged. Lancelot took it and mounted the horse and hurried off for the noise where he saw Arthur with his sword out staring down the beast as it leered at him.<p>

In the sky, Merlin could make out the city in the distance. It was dark but he still could make out that there was a great degree of smoke from some severe fires that had been extinguished so that meant that the griffin had either long passed or shortly passed through. Merlin was going to investigate when he heard a screech coming from the trees below. He looked down to make out a great shape moving through the woods below.

"Down Haeland," he said.

His wyvern lightly screeched as he began his descent. He made out that there was someone trying to fight off the griffin. Merlin focused his gaze and saw that it was a man in Camelot's colors and in armor so it had to be a knight. The knight was then launched off to the side by a swipe of the griffin's paws. Merlin was about to strike at the beast when he heard the hooves of a speeding horse. He looked off to see that it was a man on a horse with a spear heading for the griffin. He saw that this man wasn't a knight or even a soldier. He was dressed in ordinary clothes. Merlin saw that the griffin looked set to make the man his prey and he quickly conjured up a spell that had vines from the surrounding trees move and wrap around the griffin like snakes. They bound its legs, wings and even its head like a ravage beast in a cage. Merlin then quickly chanted a spell to infuse the man's spear with power and the stranger drove it straight in between the eyes of the bound creature. The griffin was hit and it howled in pain before the magic within the spear flooded into its being and it vanished in a flash of light. In that light, Merlin got a better look at the man on horseback and realized that he knew him.

Lancelot had been shocked, that went unsaid. At the sight of Arthur being batted away like a rag doll he charged for the griffin at top speed. He felt that if he didn't take its full attention off of Arthur then the griffin would make him his next bit of prey. Lancelot thought it strange when he saw that it was tangled in vines the closer he got but he didn't stop. Not even when he saw the spear in his hand glow with blue light. He just flung the spear right at the griffin's head and saw that it was most effective. The light poured from the spear into the beast and it disappeared in a matching hue of blue light. That was magic! It had to be. He suddenly remembered Gaius telling them all that magic was the only thing that could stop the creature. But how did it happen? He wasn't any sorcerer so it wasn't him.

"I'm truly torn in believing that you are either very brave or very foolish my friend."

Lancelot snapped out of his thoughts and looked around for the owner of that voice. "Who's there? Show yourself please."

"Please? My…polite as well. You are indeed something." Lancelot still didn't seem to see anyone in the darkness of the woods. "Up here."

Lancelot looked up to see a winged creature, a wyvern he believes they are called, hovering over him and there was someone on it. He was shrouded in a hooded cloak.

"Did you do all that?" he asked as the wyvern started to descend towards him. "Did you enchant the spear?"

The wyvern landed fully and he dismounted from it. "I did."

"Well, thank you. If you hadn't then the griffin would've most likely killed me."

"Slaughtered being the more accurate term. So you are aware it was a griffin. Did you also know that magic is the only way to stop it?"

"Yes I did. I knew I wouldn't kill it but I could take its attention away from the Prince."

Merlin looked over at the distance and saw that it was indeed Prince Arthur. He looked just the same from their last meeting though he thinks he prefers him quiet and knocked out on the ground.

"Like I said, very brave or very foolish. Still, good thrust though. You managed to help me take down the griffin with minimal effort than I would've had to use alone. I might've knocked down a dozen trees with what I might've come up with."

Lancelot dismounted from the horse and approached him. He gave the newcomer a good look and took a step back. "I've heard of you. You're the one that they call the Dragon Prince. You're Emrys, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Why are you here? Why did you help me? Why did you slay the griffin?"

"I'm impressed. Many from Camelot that often meet me usually either threaten me or run scared from me. But, not you."

"Well I'm not truly of Camelot. I just wanted to keep the Prince safe for some people that were quite hospitable and kind to me."

"Aren't you worried that I'll hurt the Prince then? You should know that I'm no friend to the King of Camelot. What makes you think I won't go after his son?"

Lancelot thought that Emrys might be having fun trying to argue with him. Like he wanted to convince him that he would harm Arthur as some kind of childish game. Lancelot was truly convinced now but not of that. "If you wanted to hurt Prince Arthur then you would've just let the griffin kill me and then him. I can only deduce that you were after the griffin for some reason then."

Emrys chuckled. "You're a smart man. Yes, my father asked for the griffin to be slain and I volunteered."

"The Dragon King? Balinor?" Lancelot had heard of him too. "Why would you two want to help your enemy?"

"Uther Pendragon and his knights are our enemies but not the people who live in his kingdom. They are innocent and undeserving of any of our ill will. Whatever issues that are had are between us and should stay between us. We would not abandon them to suffer because of their king and his men."

Lancelot raised his eyes. That was very similar to what he said to Lord Wyck when he had threatened Guinevere when she argued on his behalf earlier today. Lancelot was starting to believe that perhaps it was good fortune that he couldn't be a knight after all so as not to earn the ire of a man that quickly and easily dispatched the griffin when a good many men fell to do little damage to it at all.

"Well, on behalf of all the people, thank you. I'm sure that they wouldn't say that to you but they would feel thankful regardless of that."

"Well then accept my appreciation for the thanks in their stead Lancelot."

Now he did take a step back. "How do you know my name?"

Merlin couldn't resist the opportunity. "Because I'm Emrys." Lancelot just looked at him like he was crazy. "And because you saved my life once before."

"I did? You and I have never met before."

"Granted I didn't have the wyvern or the cloak the last time but that doesn't change the fact that I owe you my life. I was unable to pay back the debt to you before but now I can."

"Thank you but you don't have to do anything. You helped me stop that creature. If anything I'm indebted to you."

He chuckled again. "I like you. I really do. The griffin was my assignment. You just happened to make your way into being the instrument of that assignment. That doesn't count for me. Besides, when you earn the debt of Emrys you earn the debt of magic and 3 is the magic number."

"Three?"

"As in three favors Lancelot. Three favors from me, that is my debt to you; should you have need for my aid then simply call for my help." He then reached into his robe and pulled out a small metal disk with that had three holes in it. "Keep that and you can call for me. Simply hold it to your forehead and say my name and I will come to you in this forest. But," he said getting into serious toned voice. "Tell no one of it. If I find that you try to summon me to help the King put an end to me then the debt is forfeit."

Lancelot felt insulted. "I would never pervert someone's debt like that. I would never do something so dishonorable!"

Merlin could hear the conviction in his voice and settled down. "It is a shame that those like you are the minority instead of the majority. Now, go on. I'm sure that these men could use your help."

Lancelot took the small disk that easily fit in his palm and put it into his pocket. "I will and don't worry. I won't tell anyone of this. I'm not sure if what you say is true or not about us meeting before but I still believe that I am indebted to you and keeping your confidence is my way of paying it."

Emrys took off on his wyvern and Lancelot helped get Arthur onto the horse he rode to try and help him. He looked about but could make out no survivors among the others and so rode back to the city.

* * *

><p>Arthur regained consciousness after they made it passed the city gates and was helped by Lancelot to the throne room where his father was waiting for him. Arthur explained of how the griffin ambushed him and his men and soon they all perished save for himself. Lancelot then took over and told the king of how he wanted to see that Arthur and the others were alright for the Lady Morgana, Guinevere and Gaius' sake to try and pay them back for the hospitality they showed him. He left out the part of magic but told them about driving the spear in between the eyes of the beast after it knocked Arthur aside.<p>

"You say that you killed the griffin?" he said "Just like that?" Uther was having trouble believing some commoner did what his men and even Arthur couldn't.

"I wasn't thinking too much on it sire. I just reacted when I saw Arthur knocked away. I was afraid the griffin would maul him so I thought I might take its attention off him even if it meant my life but it seems that there was good fortune and that the griffin was too preoccupied with Arthur to notice me and I landed a fatal blow. The creature then vanished in a flash of light. Truth be told sire, it was merely me being in the wrong place at the right time."

Uther regarded Lancelot for a moment before he nodded his head. "I see. Well, wrong place or not, you did the right thing in saving my son tonight. This calls for a reward."

"No sire," Lancelot said shaking his head. He's had enough of grand rewards and debts paid to him for one night. "That's not necessary."

"Nonsense. I insist. You shall have a place in the royal household. As Arthur's new servant. Your place will be with him and it won't be wrong no longer."

Arthur and Lancelot looked to each other. They truly didn't know what to really make of all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the way Lancelot was emerging into the story. I hope you like all of this too. And a thanks to the suggestions that were fired around about what to name the warriors of Frith. I heard many great suggestions. I looked up each of them and tried them all out in my head and it seems Patiku's choice of Paladins is the winner. Camelot has knights and Frith has Paladins. A thank you for all your help. Oh, and there is one more thing for any who hadn't seen them yet. On my profile, I put two new posters connected with this story. A poster for Merlin across from his Emrys cloak and a poster of all three of the Dragon Children: Merlin, Liana and Nowe. I looked hard for their images to see if they were just the right ones so I hope you like them. Also, I changed the story picture for Moment of Chance with images of a young Balinor and Hunith so I hope you take a look at that one.

The next chapter will have Nimueh unleashing the Afanc into Camelot's water supply to attack the city. People are collapsing from sickness and dying and Camelot falls steadily into panic. But no Merlin to be there this time around.


	7. The Plague

_Everybody knows that pestilences have a way of recurring in the world; yet somehow we find it hard to believe in ones that crash down on our heads from a blue sky. There have been as many plagues as wars in history; yet always plagues and wars take people equally by surprise._

~ Albert Camus, The Plague

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <span>The Plague<span>

Nimueh and Morgause observed the past events though their scrying bowl with both confusion and discontent.

"What is this fool thinking?" Nimueh asked as the sight of Emrys enchanting a spear for a rider to slay the griffin emerged in the water. "That creature would've done immeasurable damage to Uther and his kingdom. And Emrys goes and helps that peasant destroy it."

"Why would the Dragon Prince do that?" her apprentice Morgause asked. She saw that Arthur was spared and she felt that was a small mercy at least that she could live with. Despite everything she learned of Uther and the Purge she was still fond of the young man.

"I'm not sure why. Who knows what goes in the heads of these Dragonlords knowadays? It's clear that he can easily destroy that man and yet he doesn't."

"Then it appears that you were right mistress," said Morgause. "Emrys is not like his father at all."

"Yes…he's worse. A true waste of great power. What I wouldn't do if I had his gifts," Nimueh quietly growled.

Morgause nodded. "It seems that if Uther is to be off the throne once and for all then we'll have to see to it ourselves after all."

"Yes," Nimueh nodded in agreement with her protégé as she went and grabbed the book and turned the page to that of the Afanc creature that showed her a few weeks ago. "This will see to Uther's downfall."

* * *

><p>Arthur was finding Lancelot to be different from most other servants he had before. He was punctual and seemed good with listening to what he wanted from him. He also found him to be a decent person to help him with his training. Lancelot was given a shield to help Arthur practice his sword techniques and he hadn't fell down once like his former servants had. In fact, it looked like Lancelot almost enjoyed it. After the fourth night, Arthur decided to give Lancelot a spare sword to help him in sparring as he knew he was pretty decent with a sword against Lord Wyck. Yet they did it in his chamber as he didn't know what his father would think about him practicing against a commoner. Lancelot understood and promised not to tell anyone about it. Secretly, Arthur believed that he found not only a servant but maybe a secret guard as well.<p>

Soon a month had passed since that fateful night and Lancelot had quickly become a popular new sight in the castle for a good many other people. A few of the maids especially smiled when he was in their sight but there was only one of them that was in his.

"Good morning Guinevere," he said when he found heading for the castle one morning with a bundle of flowers in her hand. "Who was fortunate enough to give you those?"

She smiled. Lancelot seemed to be the only one to call her by her full name. She always preferred her friends call her Gwen as Guinevere seemed too formal for her to be comfortable with it but the way Lancelot said it was fine.

"I picked them. They're a gift for Morgana."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you heading to Arthur?"

"Yes. Perhaps I will see you later today?"

"I'd like that. Oh, here," she said before he could go off. She handed him a flower. "For you. A purple one. It matches your eyes."

He took it and slipped the stem underneath the pocket of his vest that he wore over his shirt. "Thank you. Would…would you mind if I walked with you to the castle gates?"

"Not at all."

They talked about random things like how Lancelot was faring in his first month as Arthur's servant and about where to go in Camelot for the best things in matter of bread, candles and other things. Before they reached the gates however, Lancelot spotted Gaius in front of a great bundle.

"Gaius?" he said and caught his attention "Is everything alright?"

"Oh Lancelot. Would you be so kind as to help me carry something back to my chambers?"

"Oh," he said looking back at Gwen apologetically.

"It's fine," she said with a small smile. "Go and help Gaius. We can talk later."

"Bye Guinevere."

Lancelot came over and found that it was a body. Gaius asked to make sure that the body was covered as to keep the people from panicking. He went to lift the body up but not before the tarp slipped a bit and afforded him a glimpse of a pale face with equally pale eyes as white as a ghost's.

* * *

><p>Guinevere came into Morgana's chambers to see that she was already awake.<p>

"Hi Gwen," she said when she walked in.

"Hi Morgana. I brought these for you."

Morgana accepted the flowers. "Thank you." She then noticed the way that Guinevere was smiling. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"It's been a nice morning."

"Really? Any reason why…or maybe anybody?" she asked a little teasingly. Gwen just blushed before she went to tidy up the room. Morgana noticed that Guinevere seemed much happier nowadays since Lancelot came to Camelot. She liked the man though she did feel a bit of pity for him having to be Arthur's servant and have to put up with him day and night.

Lancelot entered Arthur's chambers and readied the Prince's breakfast on his table before he went to wake him up.

"Good morning sire," he said as Arthur stirred awake.

"Morning," he slurred. He looked up and took notice of the flower he was wearing. "Nice flower."

"Oh yes, it was a gift from Guinevere," he said with a small smile.

"Morgana's maidservant Guinevere, huh," he teased as he got himself out of bed."And you're keeping it close to your heart I see."

Lancelot just smiled as he began to tidy up the room while Arthur went to have his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Arthur was called by his father into the throne room and entered with Lancelot behind him and they saw that there was a body on the floor covered in a tarp. Arthur asked his father what was going on but he said that everything would be explained when Gaius arrived. When he did, the tarp was removed and everyone saw the body of a man that was ghostly white and bluish streaks were seen were his veins most likely were.<p>

"Do you know what to make of this Gaius?" Uther asked his physician.

Gaius frowned as he looked at the body. "I'm afraid not sire. This is only the second fatal case I've seen so far."

Uther became more alert on that. "Why have you not said something before now?"

"I was trying to ascertain the cause for it," he said looking back up at him.

"Then what have you found so far?"

"I'm afraid I have nothing solid at the moment. The scientific process is a long one," he explained calmly.

"Please Gaius."

"Sire, it's not like anything I've seen. The patients seem to be dying soon after their exposure and is slowly spreading in a way I have yet to discover."

"And the cause?"

"I'm…afraid that the only explanation I have so far is sorcery, sire."

"Arthur," he called his son over.

Arthur made his way to his father where they went off a bit away from everyone. "Father?"

"Arthur, I need you to conduct an immediate search of the city. Look for any signs of sorcery and bring in anyone you find in league with it. And…offer Gaius the services of your servant as well."

"Lancelot?" he asked looking at the man as he kept his gaze on the body. "Why?"

"If Gaius is right about this plague then he will need all the help he can get. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority. If we can not contain or stop this plague then the people will turn to magic for a cure. How long do you believe before they will look to beasts like Balinor or Emrys instead of their rightful king and prince? We must find the sorcerer responsible and quickly."

"Of course father." Arthur then took off from the throne room to get ready to begin his search of the city as ordered by his father. "Lancelot," he said as he helped him get ready.

"Sire?"

"I will be spending the day in conducting a search of the city for any sign of the sorcerer responsible for this. In the meantime, my father has asked that I offer Gaius your help as he tries to find a way to stop this plague."

"I would be happy to help him sire but I have to confess, my knowledge of medicine is not too great."

"That's alright. Just help him however he asks you to. Gather what he needs. Run whatever errands and tasks that he needs to be done and that should be enough."

"Of course," he said as he bowed to him.

* * *

><p>Lancelot knocked on the door to Gaius' chamber and came in when he heard Gaius say to.<p>

"Gaius? Prince Arthur has volunteered me to help you while you try to cure this plague."

"Of course, I could use the help. Please, come on in boy."

As they worked, Gaius took any moment he could to look at Lancelot, really look at him. The story of him slaying the griffin made Gaius raise an eyebrow. He wasn't mistaken when he had said that only magic could stop it. Uther and everyone wanted to believe it because they didn't want to believe that magic ever has a hand in saving anyone. Gaius had a feeling that Lancelot wasn't trying to take undue glory but he knew that that the young man was hiding something.

Gaius was shaking a beaker when Lancelot came up to him. "What are you doing there Gaius?"

"I'm examining the contents of this man's stomach. I'm checking to see if it wasn't something that he ate that caused this."

"If it was then would that tell you how to cure it?"

"Hopefully."

Then the door came open and Arthur walked through with three soldiers.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said as they came in.

"What's the reason for it?" asked Gaius.

"Looking for evidence of the sorcerer."

"Why would they be here?"

"Just a routine check Gaius." He then gestured for the men to look around when he spotted all the books and papers in the shelves. "What's all that?"

"My notes and scientific journals. You're free to look through them if you like."

Arthur politely shook his head. "What's in that room?" he said pointing behind Gaius.

"Nothing. Vacant except a bed for a guest or critical patient. Lancelot was the last one to stay there."

Arthur took a moment to look inside and found it vacant as Gaius said. "How long will it take until you find a solution to all of this?"

"Depends on how many interruptions I get," he scolded slightly.

"Very well. Let's go," he ordered the men. "I'll see you later tonight Lancelot."

"Sire," he bowed as Arthur left with his men.

"Be wary when you tend to Arthur tonight Lancelot. Tomorrow night as well. His futile searches are bound to weigh in on him."

"Futile? How? Surely he will find who is doing this."

"No. A sorcerer that is powerful enough to do this will never be found by searching the city."

"If that's true then why did you not inform the prince or the king?" Lancelot's tone was almost scolding.

"It would do no good if I did. I would advise you to mind yourself as well Lancelot," Gaius said simply before returning to work.

Lancelot was still new to Camelot. Soon he would see how things worked around here especially around King Uther.

* * *

><p>The death toll was rising. So far eighteen people have died in the last two days and Gaius was still trying to find the cause. Lancelot was tending to Arthur's needs after he came back to his room the last two nights after he led the searches in the city for any trace of the sorcerer behind this plague. He had found nothing just as Gaius had predicted.<p>

"There is no sign of the sorcerer within the city," Arthur explained to his father.

"Then extend the search to the villages," he snarled.

"We've started but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't keep waiting. Impose a curfew on the city…and quarter off the lower town."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where most of the infected people are. We must contain this plague the best we can."

Arthur's eyes widened. "But what about the people who live there?"

"We have no choice. If we are to protect the city then we must quarter it off."

* * *

><p>That night Guinevere returned home to find her father coughing and saw in horror that he was sick with the plague. She started to shed tears at the sight of him looking so pale and weak.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaius had a woman on the table the next time Lancelot reported to his chambers to assist him.<p>

"Ah Lancelot, it's good to see you. I think I just have found a telling clue that could lead us to what is causing this?"

"You have?" he asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"Do you see something different about this latest victim?"

"This courtier?" he asked noting the higher class of clothes that she was dressed in.

"Yes, the fact that she is a courtier is the clue. Can you guess why?"

Lancelot thought for a moment. "Well…most of the sick have been appearing in the lower town but I've noticed that courtiers are rarely found there." It was true. He now rented a space in the lower town after he started working in the castle and he never saw people like that around.

"Yes, which suggests that the disease isn't spread through contact. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well…she wouldn't eat what the peasants eat so the sickness can't be spreading from the food supply."

"Correct. So…what is the only thing that this person shares with everyone?"

"Well…well," he said again suddenly. "A well. Water. She would drink the same water. Everyone in Camelot does."

"Yes. You have quite the head on your shoulders my boy."

Lancelot let off a small smile. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius took a pail and gave it to him. "I need you to go and get a sample of water for us to test."

"Of course. Right away," he said preparing to run all the way to the nearest well when he opened the door and stumbled back in surprise. "Guinevere?"

She was crying and looked past him to Gaius. "Gaius, please, I need your help."

"What's happened?" he asked moving towards her.

"It's my father. He's sick. Please, you have to help him."

Gaius breathed out heavily. "I'm sorry Gwen but I can't."

"Gaius please. He's all I have."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Gwen, I don't have a cure for the illness. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Guinevere nodded and then ran out, no doubt to head back to her father.

"Gaius, are you sure there is nothing that can be done for her father. For anyone who is sick, now that we've found out about the water?"

"We haven't verified if it is true yet Lancelot. And…even if we did, I'm afraid there is nothing that could be done in time. Now, we must get back to work."

"Of course," he nodded before he took off to get the water for Gaius.

Lancelot's heart broke for Guinevere. He knew the pain of having to lose your parents in front of you. He didn't want her to go through that here and now. He couldn't. He lightly reached for the flower she gave him and he felt something hard in the pocket behind it. It was the small disc that Emrys had given him. Perhaps if magic had caused the disease in the water, then maybe magic could be used to cure it. Gaius said that it was a powerful sorcerer so another sorcerer who is powerful can undo it. The Dragon Prince must have the power.

Gaius asked for the flower that Lancelot had to test the water and while he found it hard to part with Guinevere's gift, if it helped her and her father than he would do what he had to. He put it in a vial with the water and it quickly wilted away after an hour. The two of them showed it to Uther and Arthur immediately.

"This water was taken from the city's wells where the people get their daily supply," Gaius explained. "The water contaminated this flower in a small amount of time in the same matter it would contaminate a person in a matter of days."

"We must order that the wells be cut off to stop the spread," Uther ordered.

"Sire, the city can not survive without water," said Gaius.

Uther stomped his foot in anger. "We have to find this sorcerer."

"I've extended the searches but its slow going," Arthur told them.

"That's not good enough," Uther scolded at his son.

Lancelot pondered how Uther was trying to solve anything by sending Arthur and his men on wild goose chases. That wouldn't help those who are sick. He wondered if this is what Gaius meant about Uther's mind when it came to magic. Even if they did find the sorcerer and executed him there was no guarantee that it would do anything to stop the illness. They should be finding out what magic the sorcerer was using on the water and stop its progress.

Lancelot went to Morgana's room and asked if Guinevere had come in that day. She said that she had given Guinevere the day off to be with her father. It looked like he was getting worse and she didn't want to leave him so Morgana allowed her the time she needed. Lancelot thanked her on Guinevere's behalf before he left the room with his mind now set. Gwen's father and many others were running out of time. He had little choice now.

He went to a corner of the castle, out of sight of anyone and took out the disc and put it to his forehead like he had been told to do. "Emrys," he whispered. "I need your help. Please come."

* * *

><p>Merlin was in his room making some notes in some sheets of parchment for a spellbook he was writing. He was hoping that what he was compiling would be impressive enough for the Abel and the castle library's record keeper to make an official study tome in their collection. Who knew, maybe his future children and his sister and brother's future children would be studying from it some day. The thought brought a small smile to his face.<p>

Suddenly a rush came through his head as a voice vibrated on the inside of his ear drums.

"Emrys, I need your help. Please come."

Lancelot had just called for him using the enchanted talisman he gave him. It looked like he wanted to make his first favor to him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope that this chapter got you excited for what's happening next. I know I am. I'm glad to hear that some of you liked the images of Liana and Nowe that I chose as well as Merlin's Emrys cloak.


	8. The First Favor

_I have friends in overalls whose friendship I would not swap for the favor of the kings of the world_

~ Thomas A Edison

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <span>The First Favor<span>

Merlin asked to see his father before he took off. He remembered the last time he went to Camelot against his father's knowledge. He didn't want to do that again.

Merlin found himself in the throne room where his father, Abel and Richard were there. They listened to Merlin as he explained about Lancelot saving him and earning his debt and about how he was just summoned to Camelot to heed the first favor of that debt.

The three of them looked to each other.

Merlin thought this a bad sign. "I understand if you think this a bad idea but I made a promise and you taught me to honor my commitments."

Balinor shook his head. "No Merlin, you don't understand. That's not it."

"What is then?"

Richard answered. "It's the timing. If this Lancelot summoned you to Camelot then it is almost certain of why he did now."

"Why?" he asked his surrogate uncle.

"We've only heard just a few hours ago of a plague that hit the city of Camelot. A druid sent us a message of a search being conducted in a nearby village to his camp done by Camelot's troops for a sorcerer that is unleashing a plague on the people there."

"What sort of plague?"

"We don't know."

"The three of us were just discussing what we should do about it if it does involve a sorcerer," his father said. "We were wondering of how to conduct an investigation when you came in with all of this."

"Yes," said Abel. "If this Lancelot summoned you now then it's because he is sick and called you to cure him or perhaps a loved one of his that has been stricken."

Now Merlin was glad that he did decide to inform his father first. "I'm not too knowledgeable with magical illnesses. Or any illnesses."

"You would be wise to consult with your sister first then," said his father. "She can show you what you will need to accomplish what you will most likely have to."

Merlin controlled his reaction. "So…I have your blessing then?"

"I have a feeling that whether you had it or not, you would go anyway," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. It faded after a moment and he went serious. "While you are there, see to this situation. Handle it accordingly. Remember, it's time to spread our message among the commoners of Uther's kingdom that his views of us are not benign truth."

Merlin bowed to him. "Yes Father. I won't disappoint you or Frith."

* * *

><p>Lancelot was outside the city in the woods where the griffin had been struck down. He had gone there immediately after he called out to Emrys and had stayed there until the sun had gone down. He didn't know how long it would take for Emrys to show, if he was going to show. But he didn't move from that spot. He couldn't if he wanted to help Guinevere.<p>

"Hello there."

Lancelot was startled at the voice breaking the silence of these dark woods. He looked to the side to see the sight of Emrys in his cloak with the hood covering a good part of his face.

"Emrys," he breathed out. "I've been waiting for you."

"Yes, I can tell. Has it been long? Don't tell me you came here as soon as you called out to me?" Lancelot's silence after the question was all the answer he needed. Emrys laughed a bit. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm afraid that I was quite a bit away at home."

"I wasn't sure how long it would take you to respond and I didn't want to take the risk that you would come here and not find me and then leave."

Emrys chuckled. "Understandable. Now, enough with trading apologies and why don't you tell me about why you summoned me."

"Right. A plague has hit the city. Some kind of magic is infecting the city's water and many people have died and many more are fatally ill. My friend's father is one of them. These people need your help. Will you please help them?"

So his father had been right. He was called in response to this plague.

"I will if that is what you have requested. You have my debt Lancelot and if this is what I must do to repay it to you then I will."

"Thank you Emrys," he said gratefully.

He held up his hand. "Don't thank me yet. I have yet to do anything. Show me to whom you want me to cure first."

* * *

><p>Merlin easily went through the city unnoticed. A few spells at random things to cause them to fall and some fog and he avoided the patrols of the city. Lancelot was behind him, marveling at how Emrys could easily infiltrate a city whose king wanted him dead especially when it was on a curfew. He pointed out Guinevere's home and Merlin told him to go back home and leave him to handle this. He peeked inside the window to see that there was a young maiden, most likely Lancelot's friend, who was sleeping at the side of the man on the sickbed. They were both out which made it easier for Merlin to sneak in. He took a poultice from his satchel and placed it underneath the man's pillow. He then chanted the medicinal spell that his sister taught him and watched as the poultice's contents became enchanted and then seep into the man and expel his ailments. His skin regained color quickly and his breathing became calm and tranquil. Merlin quickly summoned the poultice back and then left.<p>

As soon as he did, the man awoke to stir awake his daughter and they rejoiced in the small miracle of his recovery. Merlin watched them for a moment with a small smile before he took off. That was just one. There were a few more he had to help out tonight. It was easy to spot where to go even without Lancelot as there were quarantine marked X's on their doors. He visited about 10 others before he left as the sun would be rising soon. Many families and friends had awaken to small miracles much like Guinevere and Tom had.

* * *

><p>Lancelot went to visit the Lady Morgana's chambers to see if Guinevere had come in to work today and was pleased to see her there already working with a beautiful and content smile on her face.<p>

"Guinevere?" he called out before entering the room.

She turned around and smiled wider at the sight of him. "Lancelot, hello."

"You're back," he said happily. "What about your father?"

She beamed at him. "My father is feeling better. He's recovered."

"He has?" He hoped that he sounded surprised enough.

Guinevere was either too happy or distracted to notice if he wasn't. "Yes. It was amazing. It's almost like he was never ill at all. He told me that he was heading back to work in his forge. I told him to take it easy for the day but he said that he didn't want to spend his new energy and waste it lying in that bed any more than he already did." She laughed at the memory of how her father carried on with her this morning.

Lancelot silently marveled at that. He knew Emrys was powerful, considering the rumors about him, but to heal her father that well. It was amazing.

"I'm happy that he is okay."

"Thank you Lancelot."

"Why are you thanking me Guinevere?"

She blushed a bit. "I…I don't know. I just feel that I should for some reason."

* * *

><p>That morning Lancelot was smiling widely at the sight of Guinevere happy that no doubt would be mirrored on the faces of many others that had who had their loved ones saved. It only faded when he saw Guinevere being arrested and taken frantic by the guards with Arthur behind them.<p>

"Arthur," he said as he moved over to them quickly. "What are you doing?"

Arthur went over and held Lancelot back. "Stay back Lancelot. Don't make things worse."

"Why are you arresting Guinevere?" he demanded.

"She's under arrest for suspicion of sorcery."

"What? That's ridiculous. Guinevere is no sorceress," he barked angrily.

"That's what I told him." Morgana came down the hall at the two. "She hasn't done anything."

"Then how else do you two explain her father's complete recovery? He was gravely ill and was found working healthy and strong as if nothing had ever happened." He then went to follow after the guards with Morgana at heel.

Lancelot stood there feeling rooted to the floor. He had thought that Emrys' power was a good thing. Instead it had been what sealed the king's suspicion and it was on the wrong person. No, he should've done something. Perhaps had warned Guinevere to tell her father to not display his new health so proudly and draw the king's attention. He had to fix this!

He ran to the throne room in time to see Guinevere on the floor denying that she did anything. Uther demanded that Guinevere end the disease on the kingdom believing her the one that created the plague. Now that Lancelot couldn't help but find ridiculous. If Guinevere had been the one to cause the plague then why would she infect her own father with it? Did Uther lose all matter of sense as soon as magic was brought into any situation?

Before anything more could be said, another knight barged into the throne room and interrupted them. "Sire!" he called out.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" Uther barked out still reeling.

"Forgive me but there has been an urgent discovery. It seems as if more people have been seen fully healed of the plague just as the blacksmith was. Near a dozen. They all seem to be completely healthy."

Uther was taken aback. "What? How is that possible?"

"You see," Morgana said taking the center of the room. "Perhaps this is not a disease that is always fatal. Guinevere's father and these other could've recovered naturally."

Uther glared at her. "All of them? On the same night, at the same time? And for them all to be fully recovered as well? It must be the work of magic and I want to get to the bottom of it. Take this one away to the dungeons," he ordered for Guinevere. He then looked to the knight that came in. "Gather those that were with all those who are healed and arrest them all at once. I want them all questioned and interrogated on this matter. The culprit must be among them and I want to find out who!"

Guinevere was carried out frantic and Lancelot was left not knowing how to feel. It seemed as if the situation had lightened a bit but Guinevere was not out of harm's way yet. More people have gotten involved and in trouble and he was at a loss for what to do. He ran for Arthur's chambers as he knew they would be empty. He took the disc out and put it to his forehead.

"Emrys, I don't know if you are still near. Your healing of my friend's father and the others might have been too good. Their loved ones are now under suspicion for sorcery by the king. If I have to make a second request then it is to make sure that none of these people suffer for any of this. Please, help."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Uther was left with Arthur and Morgana as they discussed the recent events.<p>

"Father, you can't just arrest all these people because their loved ones recovered."

"Then how would you explain all of this Arthur? What would you have me do?"

"I'm…not sure. But I know that we can't just throw these people in the dungeon so carelessly. We have yet to discover if they've committed any sort of crime. There was no evidence in the maid's home and we have yet to search these other people's homes for evidence of sorcery. You hear the word magic and you no longer listen. Had this been any other sort of crime you wouldn't just throw these people in the dungeons based on a simple hunch."

"He's right," said Morgana. "These people were suffering as much as the others thanks to this plague. They are just lost and scared. They were just given a chance to rejoice in the recovery of their friends and loved ones and you are stripping that away from them. How is that meant to solve what is happening?"

"It's meant to show that the law will not bend no matter what the circumstances are. I warned you Arthur. Remember? If we can not control this plague then the people would turn to magic for the answer. It's happened. Even if these people hadn't started the plague then they might soon create calamities for the kingdom in the future when the magic they employed corrupts them. Even worse, what if the culprit behind the plague is indeed among them? The kingdom is in danger and I must do what is necessary to ensure its safety and protection. We have too much at stake as it is. Rest assured that I take no pleasure in any of this."

"Father, I understand protecting the kingdom but we can't just punish our people for crimes that they may or may not committed or will commit on mere speculation. Even if one or all of them used magic it was to save the lives of their loved ones and I don't think they would be like this sorcerer that infected our city. One bit of magic was pure evil, the rest was kindness and love. Morgana's maid showed no evil in her heart in her employ here and I don't think that any of those other people have any sort of evil in their hearts if they saved people who were on death's door."

"Have either of you truly seen a sorcerer up close? You have yet to fully experience what their magic can do to us Arthur. You as well Morgana. They leave no mark. There is no sign of evil in the eyes of the most skilled practitioners of that wicked art. Do not forget about the most important detail of our gravest enemies?"

"No Father, I have not forgotten about Balinor or Emrys. But they are not the issue at the moment."

"And I will not take the chance that any of these people aren't our current issue. If the culprit behind any of this magic is indeed among them then they must all be imprisoned and questioned until we discover the truth. My decision on this is final."

* * *

><p>Merlin heard Lancelot's plea from the woods. He was glad that he decided to camp out for the night there after all. He didn't want his debt to be something that the ones he paid them to be something they regret. He figured that the best way to help Lancelot and the rest of the people in Camelot overcome Uther's foolishness would be to end this plague. If he recalled, Lancelot had said that the water had something to do with the disease. He decided to do some investigating. His father had said that they needed to investigate the matter so why not start now.<p>

He traveled to the catacombs where the city got its water from. He could feel something amiss here. He followed the feeling until he saw himself in front of a great pool. He conjured a light that shone the area like a miniature sun and it caused the water to ripple slightly. The ripples grew in sequence until the pool bubbled and a beast of some sort broke through and revealed itself. Merlin took a good look and then took his leave of the place immediately. He sensed great power in the creature and wondered exactly what it was as he had never come across something like that before.

Merlin went to the outskirts just outside the city. He sat down to meditate and contact Kilgharrah. Though not dragonlords yet, he and his siblings found that they could still have contact with Kilgharrah if they concentrated hard enough even if they don't know exactly where he was. He concentrated for a good few moments before he heard a response.

"_Yes sire_," Kilgharrah's voice sounded in his skull. "_I'm here_."

"Kilgharrah, I'm in Camelot, investigating the plague for my father,' he responded in his own head.

"_Yes, your father informed me of it. What have you found?_"

"I encountered a creature in the city's water supply. I felt great power pouring from it. I'm visualizing the creature now." The image of the monster he saw appeared to him and he sent it to Kilgharrah.

"_Ah, I see._"

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"_I do,_" he said gravely. "_It is an Afanc."_

"An Afanc? I've never heard of such a creature."

"_It's not surprising as it is not a natural beast. It's one that has to be conjured by dark magical practices. It's molded by clay and infused with dark magical energy to bring it to life. Its body produces a coating of venom that is known to be quite hazardous to the health of other living things._"

"So its presence is contaminating the water and poisoning the people of Camelot."

"_Yes Merlin_."

"How can it be destroyed?"

"_Trust the elements at your command Merlin._"

Merlin hated when Kilgharrah went cryptic. He claimed that he would never learn to think and solve problems if the answers were just handed over though Kilgharrah seemed to enjoy his riddles and games regardless. "Thank you Kilgharrah," he said regardless of his annoyance. "Would you please inform my father of what I have found?"

"_Of course sire. I will leave you to your mission then._"

Merlin thought on what he had learned. Trust the elements. The elements were Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. The Afanc was a creature of clay as Kilgharrah said. Clay is made from Earth and Water. If those two gave it life then perhaps the other two would give it its death. Wind and Fire…the polar opposites of Earth and Water. Yet, Merlin knew he just couldn't destroy the creature outright. That wouldn't help the people that Uther had arrested. Based on what his father and uncles have told him and what he witnessed first-hand he had a good grasp on how the King of Camelot would react. If the sickness suddenly ended then Uther might pin it on them and claim they did it as an attempt to sway him not to execute them.

It took an hour of thinking but Merlin formulated a plan to both save the prisoners and destroy the Afanc. It wouldn't be too soon until nightfall so he had to move quickly. He went into the city as his normal self and took note where there were people still ill and took note on the ones that were in the critical stages of sickness. He then made a map on the places where he had already cured people and added them to his list. He then rented a room for the night in the inn called the Rising Sun. There he readied the poultices he still had left from his sister and waited until it was nightfall.

* * *

><p>The prisoners were questioned all day but all of them claimed the same thing. They knew nothing on how all these people were healed so miraculously and hadn't dabbled in any magic whatsoever. Uther was considering a notion to have all these people executed to prevent more of the people that still had loved ones ill from following in their footsteps. He had gone to bed that night with the mindset to announce the decision at midday the following day.<p>

Instead, Uther was spending his midday absolutely livid. First, there was new reports of newly healed people; about eight more. Each of these people were at full health again just like the others. Not only that, there was something hanging from the doors and roofs of their houses and the houses of the others who had been miraculously healed. The blue banners of the Dragon King. The people of Camelot saw the banners and marveled at them whispering theories about how Balinor and Emrys had arrived to try and save them. Some wondered if they were here in the city, watching them all this time. When the knights and guards had been sent to get them down, they found glowing poultices at the foot of those banners. Like the one conjured during the Purge festival so many weeks ago, they couldn't be shredded or burned away.

Uther had a new suspect that not only infected the city but cured all the people so well.

For Merlin, as he observed everything in the guise of his normal unassuming self, he mentally checked off the first phase of his plan. Not to move on to the second phase.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was tending to Arthur's room with a slightly sullen look in his eye. He didn't know exactly what Emrys had in mind with this latest stunt but it did cause Uther to turn his attention of Guinevere and the others so he supposed that was something. However, she was still in the dungeons so there was no reason to celebrate just yet. It bought some time but until this plague was destroyed and the culprit found they weren't out of danger yet.<p>

A cawing sound made Lancelot jump. He looked to the open window to see a Merlin perched there. It was looking up at him and chirped. Lancelot noticed a letter in its talons. It cawed before extending its wings and taking flight leaving the letter. Lancelot went to it and noticed that the symbol of the Dragon King was on it. He opened it to find that it was a letter from Emrys. It was accompanied by a crudely drawn picture of a slimy monster.

_**I heard your message on what happened. Forgive me for the earlier blunder. I had forgotten to take into account Uther's views when I fully healed the first group of people. I hope that my recent bout in Camelot helped to avoid them suffering any grave consequences. I have a way to fully clear them if Uther remains stubborn on their supposed guilt. The source of the plague is a creature in catacombs under Camelot that the city gets its water from. It is poisoning the water supply and if the knights were to find the creature then they would find the evidence that exonerates the prisoners. It won't be easy for them to destroy but I will ensure that they succeed for you. Be careful of how you present this find and do it with someone that you trust that can spin it as you stumbling on the answer. Say that you explored the catacombs and came across the beast and drew this picture of it. Good luck to us all.**_

Lancelot could only think of one person that could help him spin this and that he could trust in matters of magic. He burned Emrys letter in the fireplace and afterwards made his way to Gaius' room. He told him of exploring the water source as they had found that the water held the source of the plague and came across the creature and showed the picture to him.

Gaius looked through a book that had pictures of different beasts and creatures in it until he found a page that had a much better picture of it.

"It's an Afanc," Gaius said as he read on the information. He read silently to himself before he nodded. "This is indeed causing the disease."

"Is this a time where telling the king would actually help then?" Lancelot asked.

Gaius narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm not sure. His mind is rather unstable at the moment with the arrival of the Dragon King's sign. There are still sick people and he might be on the hunt for people that are turning to support Balinor and Emrys now."

Lancelot huffed. Uther wouldn't be of help then. "What about Arthur? He has been able to keep a cool, rational mind on this."

"That might be the wise course."

"I'll go tell him then."

Lancelot ran out the door and Gaius stared out after him. He was getting more suspicious of the young man. All of this: Guinevere's father healing in the nick of time, attention being diverted when she and others were in immediate danger, and now finding out the cause of the disease. Things seemed to be going a little too conveniently for Lancelot. He didn't think Lancelot was up to anything nefarious but there was something going on. He was certain of that.

* * *

><p>"I still am lost on how you talked me into this," Arthur said as he led himself, Morgana and Lancelot into the catacombs of the city's water supply.<p>

Lancelot had found Arthur in his chambers talking with Morgana and had told him what he and Gaius found. Arthur and Lancelot were set to go down and investigate this creature and inform Uther of it after it had been disposed so that he'll have a cool head as he listened to the facts with the plague over. Morgana had followed after them. Morgana and Lancelot were on either side of the prince with torches and swords while Arthur had his sword out and was keeping vigilant of their surroundings in the lead.

"Don't think too much on it Arthur. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before we find the beast," Morgana teased.

There was then a loud screech that made all three of them jump.

"I think the beast is looking for us my lady," Lancelot said as he made himself ready his sword to fight the creature where or when it pops itself up.

"Keep close," Arthur ordered.

The three of them came across a passage that went off in three directions. The screech sounded again, louder than last time, and there was the sound of movement. They didn't want to move and trap themselves in a dead end so they stayed in that fork with their backs to one another as they maneuvered themselves to make sure that they weren't caught off guard. They each focused their sights in the distant darkness that their torches couldn't light before Morgana screamed out.

"I saw something," she shouted as she pointed down the tunnel directing in front of her.

Lancelot and Arthur turned slightly to face that tunnel to meet that creature before movement to Lancelot's blind side caught his attention as the creature roared at them. Lancelot tried to strike at it but the Afanc swiped at him and made him fly off a bit. Morgana flung her torch at it while Arthur jammed his blade at its head. It made the beast step back in surprise before it stomped for them again. It pounced which made the two break away to avoid colliding with it. Morgana lost her footing and hit against the cavern wall as she fell. Arthur managed to stay on his feet as the beast growled at him. Arthur's foot hit the torch that Lancelot had and he picked it up with his free hand as he struck at the creature. His sword slid into the beast's torso but the Afanc still growled at him. Arthur tried to pull the sword free but it felt like he had stuck it in tough gripping putty. Arthur then took the torch and waved the flame at its head to make it go back and free his blade. Suddenly, a great wind blew at them and the fire from the torch flew off and enveloped the creature and poured itself down its mouth. The Afanc then vanished in great ball of flame. Arthur stepped back and was breathing hard. He felt his back hit the cavern wall and he took note of everything around him. Morgana was getting back to her feet and Lancelot was stirring from where he lay. Arthur went to try and help his servant when he saw something a bit aways. The faint torchlight illuminated a figure in the distance. It looked like a man. Morgana ran to Lancelot to help him up and drew Arthur's gaze away for a moment. When he looked back, the figure was gone.

Was Arthur seeing things or was there really someone there?

The three of them exited the catacombs unaware that they were being watched by a Merlin perched on a tree branch close by.

* * *

><p>"Sire," Gaius said as he walked into the throne room. "I have good news to report. The people have stopped getting sick and those who are still ill are steadily recovering."<p>

"That's good to hear," Uther said as Gaius approached him. "Now all that remains is to find Balinor and Emrys and make them answer for all of this. And to punish the conspirators in the dungeon."

"Actually sire, it would seem that none of them appeared to be the culprits behind the plague."

"What do you mean?"

Gaius showed him what looked to be a big cracked eggshell. "This was found in the city's water pool. It is what conjured the Afanc. It bears the mark of Nimueh." His words made Uther stand back in shock. "We must be vigilant sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?" he whispered out.

"Sire, if Nimueh was the one who did this then it seems that the Dragon Royals did this to correct it. If you are seen punishing random people that they saved from another sorcerer's evil then it would only create unrest amongst the people. You might be seen as the butcher that they and their followers call you and only give them more followers within the kingdom. That could be the reason that they even saved the people that they did. They perhaps want you to begin executing your own people to make themselves look more like heroes for the kingdom over you and rally more people for their cause."

Gaius hoped that his prideful maneuvering would work and resisting breathing a sigh of relief after the king's words.

"Perhaps you're right. I will not be made to be a puppet to those beasts. However, I want the names of those people recorded. If they are seen again connected by magic then we will know that they weren't random at all."

Gaius nodded. "Understandable sire."

He then left Uther to ponder what Nimueh was planning for him now.

* * *

><p>Lancelot raced to the dungeons when Gaius told him the news and arrived just in time to see the guards letting the people out of the cells. Guinevere's father Tom was there along with the Lady Morgana as they celebrated her liberation.<p>

"You and the others are free Gwen," Morgana said as she hugged her maid.

"Thank you Morgana."

"Don't thank me." She looked to Lancelot. "It was all him. He was the one who discovered what was really happening and helped clear you and the others."

"Lancelot?" she asked a little timidly.

"The Lady Morgana is exaggerating. I didn't do too much at all. I'm just glad you and the others are safe and well again."

Guinevere went over and pulled Lancelot into a tight hug. Morgana smiled at the sight of the two of them while Tom tried to not stare at his daughter embrace a man that fondly.

Lancelot went to bed that evening, thankful that the worst of events had been avoided. It was thanks to Emrys who went above and beyond what he had asked of him. Emrys was only called to cure Gwen's father and all those other people. He didn't have to try and save all those people that Uther had condemned with his attention drawing stunts. He didn't have to tell Lancelot about the Afanc or show up in the catacombs. He didn't know if Emrys was someone he could truly trust but it was clear that he had a code of honor of his own. He took the disc and saw that one of the three holes in it was filled with a design of that star pattern from the Dragon King banners. His first favor of Emrys debt had been fulfilled. It seemed as if Emrys did all of the extra work on his own.

"Thank you Emrys. On behalf of everyone, thank you."

* * *

><p>Merlin heard Lancelot's words of thanks and smiled as he took one last look at the city. He can almost hear the other silent words of thanks coming from others in the city that knew that they were cured thanks to him. They can't express it in fear of what Uther would do but that didn't lessen their gratitude. He thought all of this was a good start in countering Uther's purge of his people.<p>

His views weren't shared when his image was seen by Nimueh in her scrying bowl.

"Curse you Emrys!" she growled into the bowl at the sight of her plans destroyed by that man.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

A/N: I hope you liked how that one wrapped itself up. I had fun writing this chapter big time.

The next chapter will focus on the daily happenings in Frith. We'll see some daily misadventures of Merlin, Liana and Nowe.


	9. In the Lives of Dragons

_The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege._

~ Charles Kuralt

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <span>In the Lives of Dragons<span>

A map was spread out on a table with Balinor, Richard, Abel, Hunith and Merlin looking down at it.

"Are we sure the information is reliable?' asked Balinor as he looked up at Richard.

"Yes," Richard said with a snarl. "King Bayard has rounded up around a dozen people that are claimed to have innate magical gifts. I hear one of them is a girl no older than ten. He is planning on sending them to Camelot as a sign of good will to Uther for continued peace."

"You mean as a bribe to try and suck up to him," corrected Merlin.

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded.

"Don't scold the boy for speaking the naked truth dear," Balinor said as he looked back at the map.

"Bayard's kingdom hasn't outlawed magic so why has he round up some of his own people to give to Uther?" she asked the room in general.

Balinor answered his wife. "Most likely they are people with known magical ties but are too weak or unskilled to be of any real use other than that of an offering." He then traced his finger over a line. "This would be the best route that they would take to bring their _shipment _to Uther's kingdom."

"Planning to intercept it sire?" asked Abel.

"Is that even a question?" He then leaned back from the map. "I'll go personally. Bayard is no doubt trying to weigh his options during this time of peace. He'll see how heavy trying to win favor with Uther like this really is. Richard?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see to finding who among the Paladins will come as well."

"Good. We'll bring five more with us. That should be enough."

"I'll make the preparations," Richard said as he and Abel left the room.

"I should go and get ready as well," Merlin said volunteering himself to go as well.

"No," he said. "You've done a lot recently Merlin. You've taken care of many affairs outside of Frith. Stay here with your mother and your sister and brother. Take care of our affairs inside during my absence."

Merlin was still for a moment before he nodded. "Yes Father. Be careful out there."

"Thank you Merlin." He then turned to Hunith. "You should see to more shelter being built. There are near a dozen who I think may want it."

"Of course." Hunith went over and kissed Balinor on the cheek before hugging him.

When he was free he lightly caressed her hair before turning back to his son. "Mind your mother."

"I will," said Merlin.

Balinor then left the room leaving the two of them in silence. Merlin saw her face go a bit pale.

"Don't worry mother. Father always goes on these missions and he always comes back."

"Me worrying always tends to have him return all those times. Best not change anything," she finished with a sad smile.

Merlin then went and hugged his mother.

Balinor left with Richard and four other Paladins including Gwaine and Leets. Two wyverns were also going along to provide air cover and a good intimidating presence.

* * *

><p>Princess Liana was taking her annual healing lesson from Alice. Alice had been a healer in Camelot until the Great Purge was called. She was one of the rare few that had managed to flee from Uther's army in time before the first executions began. She had been discovered tending to Liana's Uncle Richard when he had suffered an accident in the Valley of Fallen Kings involving a horse throwing him off into a jagged rock. He had been lying on the ground in pain and the next thing he knew was Alice had come along and healed him with her strong healing magic. As he lay there healing up he had offered to bring her to Frith where her reputation had been heard of by Abel and a few other druids of her time in Camelot. Many felt that it was a shame that Uther's tyranny had robbed Camelot of such a gifted healer but had felt blessed that she had found her way to them. When the Dragon King offered her the position of the chief physician she couldn't say no. She also taught a few others in Frith some of her techniques. When Liana showed strong promise for healing Alice took her as one of her personal students. She was perhaps Alice's prized student.<p>

Right now Alice was in the royal physician's chambers showing Liana how to craft a long term healing totem.

"No," Alice said as Liana began tying another crystal with another. "That crystal is not to be tied next to that one.

"Aren't these crystals all part of the same totem?" Liana asked.

"Yes…however the organization and the symbols must be in this exact order to have the profound effect," Alice said as Liana tied the crystals correctly. "It's the same concept with medicine. The wrong type of medicine given for the wrong ailment could do more harm than good. The totem's energy must be in the proper alignment or you risk producing a unwanted or even a harmful effect."

"I'm sorry Alice," she said as she finished tying the right one in.

Alice held up her hand to stop her right there. "It's alright Liana. It's no crime to ask these type of questions now. It's the duty of a good student to do so. Better to make assumptions and mistakes now than when the time comes to go into active practice with people counting on you."

"Of course," she said as she went back to her work.

A few moments later Alice was holding up the finished totem and looking at it against the light from the open window.

"Excellent work my lady."

"Thank you Alice," she said feeling proud of myself.

Alice caught movement down below and saw that it was from two wyverns flying above Balinor and his leaving party.

"It seems that your father is leaving out on another out of kingdom mission."

Liana went to the window and focused her gaze to try and zoom in on her father.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Liana, and Nowe spent that night levitating a leather ball between them in Merlin's room. They talked off nothing and everything that night. Liana talked of what she learned from Alice that day. Merlin talked of his latest adventure in seeing to the end of the Afanc and its plague. Nowe talked of local gossip he had heard about people they knew or didn't. Anything other than their worries of their father leaving on a mission. It was almost a tradition that the three Dragon Children did whenever their father left Frith without at least one of them with him. They knew he was a smart and able bodied man but like their mother told Merlin earlier: it's what they always do and he always comes back fine so best not change anything.<p>

It was a rarer moment these days where the three of them ended the night being asleep on the floor close to one another.

* * *

><p>Nowe was in the training grounds behind the castle sparring with Will. A few Paladins and onlookers including Liana and Abel were watching it as well. Will had wanted to go along with their fathers but he had promised Nowe a spar today which he would've missed by going and didn't want to break his promise to the young Dragon Prince. When Merlin was at his best he put up a decent fight but Nowe was more than decent. Will was finding Nowe's skill with a sword to be more of a challenge to contend with every passing year. He wondered how he would be in five years time.<p>

After Will won the two of them sat to the side and shared a flagon of water as they watched two other Paladins move to train in the view of everyone.

"You're getting better every time," Will said as he handed the water to him after taking a sip.

"Thanks," Nowe said before taking a sip himself. "I only wish that I could go out there and do more like my father and Merlin. The great Dragon King and the Dragon Prince. No one outside here seems to know that there are two Dragon Princes for them to deal with."

Will chuckled. "You're only 13 Nowe, don't worry about it. Before you know it though, in less than two years you'll be eligible to head out yourself and make your mark just like them."

"Think I'll be any good? Will I bring our family as much honor as them?"

He then pat the younger boy's back. "Definitely."

Nowe felt more relieved at Will's confidence in him. "Thanks for the sparring match. I was looking forward to it. This is definitely more fun than my other studies."

"Don't be too set on your future of fighting Nowe." Abel made his way over to them. He had stumbled onto the conversation between the two young ones. "There is more to a prince or any noble's honor than their ability to fight. There's a good reason why your father takes the sword hands of the knights he comes up against in these missions to liberate innocent magic users. They usurp their honor and replace it with the pride they have in killing. It's a slippery slope to tyranny and unjust cruelty. Don't fall into that trap."

Nowe looked over at his own sword hand before looking up and nodding at his Uncle Abel. "Okay. I'm sorry Uncle Abel. I'll try and remember that better."

He nodded back. "As skilled as your brother has become out there, he still has to work and build on his knowledge, mind and sense of responsibility for when he must take the throne."

At that, Nowe looked around and noticed that Merlin was nowhere around. "Where is Merlin anyway?"

"Working on developing his mind," he answered with a smile. "I referred him to a history book for him to study. He prefers learning magical techniques much like you prefer sword techniques but he has to set aside time for the less exciting things as well."

* * *

><p>Merlin in the castle's library reading up on some history behind magical myths and legends. Learning magic was fun but the history and politics behind it was far from being as thrilling but it was a necessary thing he had to do and learn. He had spent a good deal of time today reading about the many enemies that the Fisher King had had during his reign. It was ironic to find out that before Camelot was called Camelot, it had been a kingdom that was in strong alliance with the Fisher King's realm and had fought behind it to push back their shared enemies. Right now, he was reading a passage on the seer known as Ashkanar who was said to have built a secret tomb where he placed a dragon's egg inside centuries ago. Merlin's mind wandered and he wondered if he and his family might be able to find it one day and bring in another dragon to give Kilgharrah a way to preserve the dragon race.<p>

When he was done brushing up on the history that Abel suggested for today he took off for the fields of the kingdom. With his father gone on business, he had to see that everything was running safely and smoothly on his behalf. He also loved to go through them to see how they were coming along. The trees and grass was quite green and the smell of healthy vegetation was carried by the wind. Seeing all of this, it was hard to imagine this place was as a barren wasteland during the time of his birth. The land was becoming quite fertile and Merlin couldn't remember them having harvesting problems of any sort in the last seven years. He came upon the harvest fields and saw some of the people working as they tended the land.

Merlin came upon a pair of men trying to push a great cart free of a deep sink that a wheel was stuck in. They looked like they were really struggling to get that heavy load to move so Merlin muttered a spell and the cart rose slightly to give the two men the chance to push it free with ease.

They looked around and spotted Merlin and waved at him. "Thank you sire," one of them said with a nod.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he continued his walk.

Merlin didn't mind doing small things like that for his people every now and then. He felt good when he did and there were times when he didn't understand why the other rulers of the Five Kingdoms thought such simple acts beneath them. Being a leader meant serving the goodwill of the people in your charge. Helping to move a cart didn't serve any less than moving an army.

Merlin asked for a report from the farmers and saw that the grain supply was coming along richer than the last harvest and the orchard was bearing healthy fruit. He did hear that Firth's vineyard was having problems with a few stray animals that were tearing at the grapes and berries before they were fully ripe. Merlin oversaw some new pest repelling enchantments put in place to better protect their crop.

After he checked on the farmland, Merlin whistled for Haeland so he could head back to the castle. He was dropped off at the top of the castle where Kilgharrah was laying. His arrival stirred him awake.

"Merlin,"

Merlin sent Haeland away. "Sorry I woke you Kilgharrah."

"It is alright." He looked to see Haeland fly away to the distance. "It still baffles me that you could have such a bond with a wyvern without the need for the dragon's gift being passed to you."

"I don't really put much thought on it. Sometimes it's better to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Or wyvern in this case."

Kilgharrah chuckled lightly at that. "I see it as a good sign of things to come for our kin."

"I hope it is too."

Merlin joined his family and a few members of the court in the throne room that night and reported everything that he took down about the harvest and about the damage that wild animals were doing.

Abel took to that news very intently. "It seems more wildlife is migrating into our lands from the surrounding areas."

"Is that good or bad?" Nowe asked.

"It's both," answered Liana. "It's good in that it shows that there is real growth in Frith. When its things like fish and geese that make their way in. But, it could also pave the way for unwelcome things making their way into the kingdom."

"Like these pests," Nowe said.

Liana nodded. "Or things that are more dangerous. Like bears or tusked boars. Things that could really injure people."

"Liana's right," said Merlin. "Maybe we should talk with our father and arrange to start a patrol route with the Paladins to better guard the people from within the kingdom."

"Will we have enough Paladins for that?" asked one the people in the court. "With the amount of land to cover, they would be quite stretched."

"Maybe we should look into starting an army," Nowe suggested.

"An army?" Hunith asked with wide eyes. "Nowe, we're not going to war here," she scolded him.

"What kingdom doesn't have an army?" he asked.

"Kingdoms that have no need for one. Frith isn't at war with anyone," she pointed out.

"No…but he might be onto something," said Merlin as he crossed his arms.

Hunith narrowed her eyes at her son in confusion. "Merlin?"

His brother had made a good point. The duty of the Paladins had so far been to liberate people outside Frith and guard the paths into the kingdom from invaders. The numbers though were far from plentiful. It was made from people that already had some degree of fighting skill and experience that volunteered to help protect Frith. It had served them well all these years but it won't be able to hold out forever.

"We all know that Frith may be hidden well from the outside world for now but it won't stay that way forever. Eventually, we will be discovered. That is inevitable. When it is, we will need one."

"Merlin," Hunith started.

"Mother," he interrupted. "I know that the thought of a war upsets you."

He was right. Ever since the battle all those years ago that razed her home village Ealdor to the ground, the thought of a full out battle scared her.

"But I'm sure that the annihilation of our land and its people trumps that. Armies are not only a tool for men to exploit their power. They are also a way to defend us from those that would try to exploit that power. Uther and his allies will bear down on us at the first sign. The Paladins we have will defend us only to a point. With our expansion, we have to make changes that keeps us all safe."

"The prince is right. The kingdom is growing," said Abel. "And growth can be painful but it is unavoidable. The creation of an official army for the kingdom was inevitable as is the situation where there is a need for it."

Many of the people in the room were feeling uncomfortable about this new trail of thought. It had come up so unexpectedly this night but most felt that it was right.

Hunith nodded. "Perhaps…but that time isn't now. We will postpone this issue until Balinor returns. The final decisions on anything of this magnitude rests with him."

"Very well," said Merlin before turning to everyone. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

><p>With that, the people in the throne room scattered. Hunith sat in her throne chair and eyed her children that were talking with Abel and a few of the others. She didn't want her children to have anything to do with armies, battles, or worse: wars; yet she knew that it didn't matter what she wanted. Her children weren't just children, they were royalty. She supposed that deep down she knew this would be coming sooner or later but she had preferred it to be much later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

A/N: A good glimpse into the daily living adventures of the Ambrosius family and their young kingdom outside of their dealings with Camelot and the rest of the outside world. I hope you liked it. Balinor, Hunith and Merlin having different lives and mindsets with the three of them being a family and with their family being more than just them. I often wondered what Merlin would truly be like as a big brother. Everyone always treats him as the one that is the helpless little one but he has two that look up to him like a big brother (because he is one) and people that respect and listen to him seriously when the occasion calls for it. Even Kilgharrah, who hasn't been tempered by spending twenty years in a cave underground the castle of a man he despises. They are all different and their lives are heading for different directions as are those they are connected to.

The next chapter will have Arthur reaching his 21st birthday and taking on the full title of a knight: Sir Arthur Pendragon. However, a knight clad in black armor interrupts the festivities. Gaius suspicions lead him to take a leap of faith and inform Lancelot of his theories surrounding the mystery knight which has him call in aid from the Dragon Prince.


	10. The Black Knight

_The past is never where you think you left it_

~ Katherine Anne Porter

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <span>The Black Knight<span>

Nimueh spent a good deal of time wondering how and why Emrys had interfered in her affairs against Uther Pendragon. It wasn't making sense. It was clear that Emrys and Balinor were Uther's enemies so why go out of their way to help his kingdom? They cut off his knights' hands and Emrys also spared no expense at humiliating the King and getting on his nerves but they went and saved his people? Perhaps they only care about his people and not him. Certainly no regard to him and his knights given what they have done to them that did earn her good grace. If that was indeed the case then she had a new plan that would only involve Uther and his knights. Balinor or Emrys would have no reason to do anything against her new plan.

Nimueh walked passed the many tombs within the royal crypts with the dim light of the sun leaking in from the outer bars. They were quite spacious and quite large and there were cobwebs in select places where visitors were rare. She came upon the more recent sections of the crypt and found the tomb she was looking for. A white marble stone casket with an engraved plaque reading: Tristan Du Bois. Nimueh smirked in the dim darkness as she used magic to unseal it. She gazed at the remains within and began to work her necromantic ritual.

* * *

><p>Uther was in the throne room listening to a messenger wearing the colors of King Bayard.<p>

"I'm sorry sire but my king's offering to you was intercepted on route. They ambushed the envoy with a surprise assault of men and two wyvern. They incapacitated the men and freed all the magical criminals we were sending to you."

"Was it Emrys, the self-proclaimed Dragon Prince?"

The man shook his head. "No, it was his father; the Dragon King Balinor himself. The knights leading the envoy that had survived the initial attack returned to have had their sword hands cut off."

"Yes, that beast does enjoy victimizing noble knights with that fate. There have been quite a few of Camelot's noble knights that had shared that man's brutality as well. Send those noble men my deepest sympathies."

The messenger nodded. "I will sire. However, unfortunately, King Bayard has decided that perhaps a formal alliance with Camelot may not be the best thing for the kingdom."

Uther fought hard to not let his anger show on his face. "Tell Bayard that I understand."

The man was then dismissed. Uther clenched his gloved hand angrily into a fist. He cursed Balinor and his followers. Especially that cursed son of his. For the past few months they had done nothing but undermine him and his kingdom's progress. Disrupting his festival, forcing him to cancel a widespread tournament, having spread their banners through his city and now costing him a potential alliance. He had to find them and destroy them. Arthur's 21st birthday was coming up where he would be of age to take the title as official Prince of Camelot and become the honored heir to his throne. When that happened, he would be officially tasked with the royal mission to destroy Emrys as he would destroy Balinor.

* * *

><p>Lancelot helped Arthur put on his ceremonial armor.<p>

"Happy Birthday sire," Lancelot said as he finished with Arthur's cape.

"Thank you Lancelot," he smiled.

He then looked to the mirror to see that looked regal enough. The King had announced that Arthur was to be sworn in officially with the title 'Prince of Camelot' tonight. His father had called many knights and lords to witness the event and hear of the official royal mission that the Prince was to undertake on behalf of the kingdom. The amount of effort that he was putting into all of this was making Arthur feel nervous about tonight.

"You nervous about tonight sire?" Lancelot said as he saw that Arthur was staring at the same spot of mirror for over two minutes.

Arthur shook himself out of it. "No, of course not Lancelot. I'm alright though I think the collar is off by a bit."

"If you say so sire," Lancelot said backing off but moving forward to help him with the collar.

"You know Lancelot," he said as he fixed the collar. "You don't have to keep calling me sire when we're alone. You can call me Arthur when we're here alone."

"I shouldn't sire. It's not proper for me to do that."

"It's also not proper for me to have secret spars in my room with my servant," he pointed out. "Lancelot, you've been a worthy training partner. I feel that has more than earned you that. And it would help make me comfortable in my own room."

Lancelot stepped back to see his collar was good now. "You're ready now Arthur."

* * *

><p>The throne room was filled knights, courtiers, servants and other witnesses as they watched Arthur approach Uther by his throne. Uther swore Arthur in as Prince of Camelot to serve the king's justice. When Arthur swore, Uther then began to proclaim Arthur's royal mission.<p>

"Our kingdom has suffered under the hand of Balinor the self-proclaimed Dragon King for near twenty years. Now his son, Emrys the self-proclaimed Dragon Prince has started to share in his father's terror. Arthur, I task you to be the one to find Emrys and subject him to Camelot's justice."

Before anyone could react, the doors slammed open and everyone looked back to see a man clad in black armor atop a horse. He lightly gallops inside and the people move to the walls to keep clear of the intruder. The knights in the room move to surround their king and prince to protect them from this newcomer. The knight slowly advanced until he was is in front of all the men and in clear view of the king. He removes his gauntlet and throws it down. The one who picks it up is Sir Owain.

"Single combat," the knight says in a dull voice. "At noon. To the death."

He then leaves everyone staring after him but Gaius looked more shocked than most.

* * *

><p>Gaius was not hallucinating. Both he and Geoffrey of Monmouth saw the same thing. That knight's crest was that of Tristan Du Bois, the brother of the late Queen Igraine Pendragon. He had seen him wield that crest all those years ago before Uther had killed him. Uther insists that it couldn't be him because 'Dead Men Don't Return'. Gaius could sense that Uther was trying hard to deny it. Uther remembered everything about that day as perfectly as Gaius for that was the day that Balinor and the Great Dragon escaped and he suffered that wound that had to be treated everyday with his tonic. If that was indeed Tristan then how was he hear now. It had to be magic of some kind. Gaius had to do some research.<p>

* * *

><p>Lancelot was waiting behind as Arthur was helping Sir Owain prepare to face this mysterious Black Knight. Guinevere came in herself with a token from Lady Morgana to give him. Sir Owain was assuring Arthur that he wouldn't fall to this knight and he would be victorious.<p>

"Good luck," Arthur said as they heard the bell toll for noon.

"I won't need luck sire," he said before he confidently strode out.

Arthur followed after him with Lancelot and Guinevere behind him.

The people were gathered in the arena's grounds to watch this fight. Guinevere went off to stand next to Morgana while Lancelot went to stand next to Arthur. Sir Owain and the Black Knight fought each other in front of all of them. Lancelot saw that Owain landed a blow right to the knight's stomach and he waited to see the knight fall. However, Lancelot saw that the knight didn't stop in his fighting as if nothing even happened. The Black Knight then threw Owain down and ran his sword down on him.

The knight threw the gauntlet for another challenge. Arthur's eyes went to Owain's corpse and his resolve hardened. He went to take it himself but Uther held him back and Pellinore went to take it.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the Death." The knight's words were as dull and lifeless as they were the first time he made the terms.

Everyone started to head out but Gaius noticed that Lancelot was frozen in his spot. He watched as Guinevere went over to him.

"Lancelot?" she asked gently tapping his shoulder.

"Oh," he said snapping out of it. "Guinevere? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lancelot, the fight's over."

"I know but it should've been over sooner than that."

Gaius frowned as he heard that.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere asked with a frown of her own.

"Sir Owain, he struck a decisive blow on that knight."

"He did? I didn't see anything like that."

Lancelot nodded. "I saw it. It was a blow right to his stomach. Guinevere, Sir Owain had that fight won but that man didn't seem to react to it at all."

"Are you sure that the blow you saw was strong? Maybe Sir Owain grazed him?"

"No, it was a direct blow. I'm sure of it."

"Lancelot, no man could take a sword to the stomach and keep fighting like that knight did. He would've died."

"I know. That's what's bothering me. I know what I saw and it doesn't make sense with what happened out there. There is something about that knight that is not…normal."

Lancelot and Guinevere stayed there looking out in the courtyard but Gaius left. Their conversation struck something in him.

* * *

><p>Gaius went to look in a book on magical animations and soon found what he was looking for. It was a page on wraiths. They were reanimated corpses of men who were tied to this world usually by an unfinished goal or objective most commonly revenge. This supported his earlier suspicions. It had to be the late queen's brother as he had vowed revenge on Uther the day he was killed. The passage also said that had they had to be brought back by sorcerers that were able to tap into life and death. There was only one sorcerer that had that kind of power that Gaius could think would want to unleash someone like Tristan Du Bois out on Camelot. He visited the crypts to confirm his suspicions and found that Tristan's crypt had been disturbed. His body was gone.<p>

Gaius went to Uther with his findings but the king was still reluctant to believe that the mysterious Black Knight was truly Tristan Du Bois.

"Tristan is dead," he insisted.

"He swore that he would have his revenge on you for the death of his sister."

"It was magic that killed Igraine Gaius, not me."

"Nevertheless…it was you that he blamed."

Uther turned away from Gaius. He would not admit it. He was believing that it was his late wife's late brother as well. The knight's voice as he challenged his men, it was the same voice that visited him in some of his nightmares. Its owner was the one who left him a severe wound that he luckily escaped with only a daily medicinal treatment.

"But he's dead," he said to both Gaius and himself. "I know because I killed him myself."

"Sire, I believe that the knight is indeed Tristan and that he has been returned as a wraith."

"A wraith?"

"It is a soul that has been pulled into its body through its ties to this world by sorcery. The only sorcerer that I know with this type of power and that would know enough to seek Tristan is Nimueh."

"Nimueh," Uther repeated softly.

"Sire, perhaps it's time that Arthur learns the truth."

"No, Arthur can never know."

"The boy is of age now, he should know," he insisted.

"You swore an oath Gaius," he reminded him.

"Very well."

The matter was dropped. "If what you say is true then how do we stop it?"

"The only thing that will cause the wraith to cease being in this world is if it settles what it is that keeps it to this world. In Lord Tristan's case…that's your death."

Uther shook his head. "No, Sir Pellinore will defeat this man and finally end all of this."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the city watched as Sir Pellinore was fighting against the Black Knight as Sir Owain did before him. Lancelot was watching the fight carefully and saw that Sir Pellinore struck a decisive blow. But the Black Knight didn't falter one bit.<p>

"I don't understand. Sir Pellinore struck a blow on him. Did you see it Morgana?"

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look like he did. If Pellinore got him then why isn't that knight looking like he was wounded?"

At the sound of their voices, Lancelot looked up to catch Guinevere's eye. She looked shocked as she caught his. She seemed to understand what he had said yesterday about seeing that Black Knight wounded but not acting wounded.

They looked back to the field to see Pellinore getting struck down like Owain did. The Black Knight looked ready to issue another challenge but Lancelot watched as Arthur took his gauntlet and threw it down at the knight himself.

"I challenge you!" he roared.

Lancelot saw that Arthur was fuming. He could understand why. He had seen two fellow knights die in front of him for two straight days. He saw that his father tried to subtly stop him but Arthur wasn't giving in.

"Single Combat," the Black Knight chanted. "Noon tomorrow. To the Death."

* * *

><p>Gaius felt silent horror as he saw Arthur challenge the wraith. The boy didn't realize but he just offered himself to die in front of both the kingdom and his father. Arthur may be a skilled warrior but even he couldn't defeat an enemy that couldn't be killed. No doubt that Nimueh had probably foreseen the prince's future decision and was overjoyed that Arthur would fight and die before his father's eyes as he was helpless to stop it. Gaius did not want the boy to die but there was nothing he could do. The wraith would not be destroyed until it fulfilled its objective. Arthur didn't understand just who and what it was he was going to fight. Gaius considered going to the boy in private to try and explain what Tristan was but one negative aspect Arthur inherited from Uther was his stubbornness. Arthur would never let some creature kill his father so it could disappear even if he did believe it was a wraith and not a man he was fighting. He would believe that he could slay it himself with his sword and his skills like any other opponent he fought.<p>

He watched as Arthur left the area with his father on his heels, not looking happy at all. He also saw his servant Lancelot rush off after them. His eyes widened. Lancelot. The one who was thought to be the one who destroyed the griffin: a creature that could only be destroyed by magic. The one who raved at finding a way to save Guinevere's father when he fell ill with the Afanc's plague right before he and many others began getting cured. Two cases where magic had to come to Lancelot's aid but it wasn't his. The plague was stopped by Emrys and it is conceivable that the griffin was handled by Emrys as well. He didn't know how but he was willing to bet that Lancelot and Emrys were connected somehow. He couldn't exactly see how this young man and the Dragon Prince could be connected but he didn't know anything about Lancelot's past to even begin making sense of it.

Despite that he might be the indirect answer to saving Arthur. Gaius may not have a solution but Emrys might and if Lancelot appealed to him then he might be able to save Arthur. He knew that Lancelot had his suspicions about the Black Knight already but didn't see the full extent of how dangerous he was. If it was a magical problem, Lancelot might get them the help they need. There was a problem though…Emrys was still the enemy. Even if Emrys did hold the solution to destroy the wraith, he might not be willing to go out of his way to help the Prince of Camelot who was tasked to see to his destruction only two days ago. It seemed to be a lost cause either way but he saw that Lancelot had developed a good degree of loyalty for Arthur over all these months. He just hoped that this somehow helped or Arthur was doomed.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was off to the side as Arthur argued with his father. He would not rescind his challenge to the Black Knight. Lancelot was on Arthur's side on this. It was the Knight's Code that said that he couldn't. Lancelot was silently in shock and perhaps a little angry with the king. Why was he willing to enforce the code when it worked for him such as choosing his knights but when it started to cause him any sort of grief now was he trying to undermine it? He could feel that Arthur was a little worried about the challenge but he was not willing to break it when, as the Prince, he could safely do so. Lancelot looked out the window to see the Black Knight out there just staring at the castle. He was standing so still out there just as he had been the last two days he had been in the city. In fact, Lancelot only remembered seeing him move when it was time to fight the challenges. In fact, he couldn't remember hearing of any time that this knight had requested food or even water from the servants.<p>

Lancelot quietly left the two Pendragons to ask Guinevere if she had heard of any of the servants serve the knight anything to see if it happened when he just wasn't looking. However before he could meet up with her, he ran into Gaius who seemed to be moving for him quite quickly.

"Hello Gaius," he said as he stopped to meet him.

"Lancelot," he said. "I need to speak with you."

He took note of how troubled he was. "Is there a problem?"

"Would you mind coming with me to my chambers?"

"Of course."

Lancelot and Gaius were in his lab as Gaius laid it all down. Tristan Du Bois' death, his vow, and what he suspected he was. As Lancelot listened, he couldn't help but connect the dots. Gaius was providing all the answers to everything. Why this knight didn't seem to need to eat or sleep. Why he didn't seem to feel pain for when he was wounded and why the King was so eager to have Arthur rescind his challenge. This wraith would only disappear if it killed Uther.

But Lancelot couldn't understand one thing.

"Gaius, why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be sharing all this with the prince?"

He shook his head. "It would do no good. He wouldn't let himself believe that this knight could only vanish if it killed his father. He will only be more driven to fight and he will die."

The image of this knight throwing Arthur to the ground and plunging his sword into him flashed through his mind.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do. No mortal weapons can stop a wraith so it's impossible for any of us to do anything. There is very little information of wraiths left to us in the wake of the Great Purge. Best to see that Arthur is well tended to before he's meant to face it tomorrow."

Lancelot left the physician's chambers a little light headed. Why did Gaius tell him all of this? What could he do for Arthur now? How could he serve him for the rest of the day knowing he was definitely dying tomorrow? He wanted to help him but he didn't know how to kill someone who came back from the grave. His eyes widened. But maybe there was someone who could: Emrys. He might be able to help and he still owed Lancelot two favors but would he help on this? This wasn't like the last time. Emrys helped him save innocent people that had no qualms against him but he guessed that asking him save the son of the man that wanted him and his own father dead wouldn't be so simple. Yet, he knew that if nothing was done Arthur would die anyway. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Perhaps if he explained everything then it might make a difference.

Lancelot raced home so he could get to the talisman that had one of its slots filled in from the first favor he collected from Emrys with a star. He spent a good hour thinking of what he would say before he decided on what would be the best way to ask for his help before he started to contact him.

* * *

><p>Uther was left in the throne room alone as he drank from a goblet that was full of wine.<p>

"Hello Uther," a woman's voice said.

Uther didn't turn around at all. "I should've known I would be hearing from you," he said as he took another sip before turning to face Nimueh.

He thought that she looked almost the same as she had the last time that he had seen her. She was dressed in a regal black silk gown and her hair was well groomed. If he didn't know better than she could easily pass for a courtier.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she said moving to take a goblet and pouring a drink for herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you are enjoying seeing your late brother in law again."

"So…Gaius was right. The Black Knight is Tristan and you brought him back."

"It was no trouble at all."

"You shouldn't have done this."

"You brought this on yourself Uther. What you did to my kin warrants much more than this."

"You brought this on yourselves," he argued back. "You all practiced evil."

"I was your friend Uther," she cried. "I was the one who _you_ came to in order to help give your barren wife a child."

"Do not speak of Igraine that way!" he said slamming his goblet down. "It was you and your magic that killed her. Tristan should want your head."

"I told you back then Uther. I warned you that there would be a price. To create a life, one must be taken. That is the law but you told me that you were prepared to pay any price."

"I didn't know the price would be my wife's life," he tried to explain.

"But you received the son that you so desperately wanted. Are you saying that you wish that you hadn't had your son?"

The image of Igraine smiling up at him flashed through his mind and it took everything not to shed tears at that. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Don't worry…soon that wish will come true."

He looked up to see that Nimueh had vanished. He couldn't deny it any more now. Arthur was fighting his dead uncle tomorrow and he would die. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>

A/N: Oh…the plot thickens. Gaius is catching on slightly to what's been going on with Lancelot and Emrys and Arthur is now going to fight a wraith.

The next chapter will have complications arise as Merlin struggles with receiving the means to help Lancelot with his second request and with saving Arthur. The whole thing with the wraith wraps up much differently than in the show. Arthur also hears Emrys speak for the first time to him.


	11. The Second Favor

_A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends._

~ Baltasar Gracian

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <span>The Second Favor<span>

Merlin had been playing chess with his brother when Lancelot's message echoed in his skull.

"_Emrys,_" Lancelot's voice said making him knock over a piece. "_I need your help_."

"Merlin," Nowe pouted. "You just ruined the game."

Merlin didn't answer his brother. He just listened to Lancelot's message.

"_There is something called a wraith here in Camelot. It has been challenging the Knights of Camelot to duels to the death. It appears that it is someone called Tristan Du Bois and it won't stop until Uther is killed. I realize that what I'm asking might be hard for you and the last thing you would do is help but my master Arthur is next to become a victim of this wraith. It isn't right that this thing issue fights to the death when one of them is already dead. Already two of them have fallen in unfair fights. Can you help destroy it or at least even out the playing field and make this fair? The challenge will take place at noon tomorrow if you decide anything."_

Merlin was holding his head and Nowe saw that his brother's face was serious and troubled. The annoyance he had was replaced with concern. "Merlin? What is it? Are you okay?"

He breathed out and looked over at him. "We have to talk to Father and Kilgharrah."

Merlin and Nowe found themselves on the top of the tower with Kilgharrah perched there with their father, Uncle Richard and Uncle Abel. Their mother and sister were over in town assisting all the new people that had been liberated from King Bayard's shipment to Uther.

"Does the name Tristan Du Bois mean anything to any of you?" Merlin asked them.

"Tristan Du Bois…I know him. That's Uther's late brother in law," said Balinor.

"Late? What happened to him?" asked Nowe.

"It was during the first years of the Purge. Uther had captured Kilgharrah and I managed to escape his dungeons. I was working to try and free him but it wasn't easy. Thankfully, Tristan Du Bois had come to Camelot and challenged Uther to a fight. The fight managed to provide the cover and distraction I needed to free Kilgharrah and make our escape."

"Wait," said Merlin. "Why would Uther's brother in law challenge Uther to a fight to the death?"

"No one seems to really know why," Balinor said. "It was kept quite private. Why do you ask Merlin?"

"It seems that someone used his corpse as a template for conjuring a wraith."

Balinor glared. "A wraith?" He then looked over at Abel. "You think a rogue necromancer is loose?"

"It's possible. Without any more information I'm afraid that we can only guess."

"Wait," said Richard. "What's a wraith?"

Kilgharrah explained it to them. When he was done he looked to Merlin. "And you say that this wraith is Tristan Du Bois. If I had to guess then I would say that it will only fade away when it kills Uther Pendragon."

"Before its doing that it seems to be challenging knights there to duels to the death. Every time it wins it just throws it gauntlet for a new challenger and the following day it defeats them. From what my own source in Camelot tells me, two have already been felled by it. It sounds like it just going through everyone one by one until Uther decides to finally fight it himself. Tomorrow, however, his son Arthur Pendragon will be next to fall."

"A warrior like him?" said Nowe. "How can he fall?"

"Even the best warrior in the world will fall against an enemy that won't be slain no matter how hard they try," Kilgharrah explained. "A wraith isn't of this world so mortal weapons won't stop it."

"A mortal weapon can't stop it? Then…an immortal weapon is needed," said Nowe.

Abel smiled. "Yes. I see that you are starting to really train with your mind as well as with your sword Nowe."

"The young prince is right…however immortal weapons are not a common variety."

"Well…except for the one at my waist," said Balinor as everyone looked over at the sword Excalibur he guarded over well.

"So, the wraith could be felled by it," said Merlin.

"It is fascinating but I fail to see what this has to do with us," said Richard. "This wraith may only be dealt with by us but unlike the incident with the griffin and the Afanc, only the King and his knights are affected. Those are our enemies and they are the ones that we owe nothing to them at all."

Yes, Richard did have a point. There was no real reason for them to step in on for helping the Pendragons or their knights. They are not like the civilians they had stepped in to help.

Abel shook his head. "We may have to interfere regardless."

"What do you mean?" asked Richard.

"Creating a wraith is serious dark magic. It toys around with the boundaries of life and death and that is a serious breach of Frith's laws regarding magic. Despite the intention to eliminate Uther we shouldn't show blindness to this breach of our laws."

Kilgharrah nodded. "Abel has a point. Your kingdom is trying to put order into magic as there hadn't been any done since the Purge started. It would be counterproductive to just let this abuse pass."

Kilgharrah was right. It was why they created laws on what magic was allowed, tolerated, had to be officially sanctioned and what was forbidden. It was a method to ensure that there were none who believed that they could abuse magic because they felt that Camelot gave them an excuse to. Uther's idea of bringing order to magic was to destroy it no matter what form it took. The truth was that his method only served to bring chaos as it drove more people to try and abuse it such as the case in this necromancer that conjured the wraith to be against him.

Merlin nodded. "Not to mention that I was asked to see to this wraith as part of my debt."

They spent a good half hour in debate over the issue before it was decided that Merlin should go and see to the wraith.

"Merlin, you can go and see to the wraith for your settling your debt. You will need this." He unsheathed Excalibur and handed it to his son. "However, there are conditions."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Conditions? Like what?"

"Don't call attention to yourself this time. It might be best if Uther does not get false ideas that we are going to clean up his messes for him while he tries to destroy us in the meantime. Make that clear to your contact as well."

Merlin nodded. "I'll won't be as attention drawing and I'll make it clear to Lancelot about why I did it."

"And there is a bigger condition," said Kilgharrah. "You must guard that sword with your life Merlin. It is a weapon that can do great things but in the wrong hands it could be twisted as a means to bring great evil and suffering. Keep it close and out of reach from any wrong hands. Use it to stop the wraith and bring it right back."

"Don't worry. I will," he promised.

* * *

><p>That night Arthur was in his room with Lancelot having one final practice fight. Arthur wanted to be as ready as he could be when he faced the Black Knight tomorrow. Lancelot had a lot on him mind with the truth of the Black Knight and the reality that Arthur might very well be dying tomorrow. It was wearing on him mind so much that it was affecting his concentration and Arthur was noticing.<p>

"What's with you?" he asked as he backed away.

"Nothing si-, Arthur," he corrected. "I'm okay."

He was steadily trying to kick the habit of referring to him as sire all the time. A feat he might not accomplish due to the circumstances.

He saw that he was distracted and tried to laugh it off. "You look even more worried than the challenge than I do."

Lancelot didn't smile or laugh. "Arthur, how are you not concerned?"

"I'm concerned but I'm not worried about it. I can beat this knight and I will avenge my friends."

"Arthur, Owain and Pellinore no doubt felt the same thing and this knight slew them without losing a step."

"I've studied his movements during his two fights. I know what I have to do to win."

"No, you don't!" he let out.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say Lancelot?"

Lancelot tried to settle himself. "I'm sorry Arthur but you have to take a moment and consider this opponent that you're about to face tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed it?" He went to the window and pointed him out. "Arthur, the knight is standing there like a statue. He has been doing that ever since he arrived in Camelot. He hasn't eaten anything. He hasn't drunk anything not even water. He hasn't even rested. All he has done when he hasn't fought is just stand there staring up at the castle. What man does that?"

Arthur seemed to be slightly disturbed by his words but just shrugged his shoulders. "So, this man is driven."

"Drive doesn't take away a man's basic needs like eating, drinking or sleeping."

"Lancelot, what are you trying to say?"

Lancelot didn't want to say anything that would tell Arthur outright that he was going to die. He didn't need that now. "I guess I'm trying to say that you should not be blinded by visions of victory or you could end up just like Owain and Pellinore."

He thought it best to leave it at that as he bid Arthur good night. When Lancelot left, he spent a good hour looking out the window at his opponent for tomorrow and saw that this man had indeed not move a single muscle the entire time.

* * *

><p>Arthur was fighting the knight with everything he had but it didn't seem to be of any use. The crowd saw him land three good blows that should've brought down his opponent but the Black Knight refused to fall. The knights were standing back and trying to fight the urge to step in and save their prince but were restrained by the rules of the Knight's Code. Uther was gripping the arms of his throne with a death like grip before he cried out.<p>

"Enough of this Tristan!"

His roar fell on deaf ears. The Black Knight kicked Arthur to the ground and slammed his armored foot on Arthur's hand. His other foot kicked the sword away, out of Arthur's reach. Arthur looked up at the knight to see the blade of his sword angled straight down at him. The Black Knight then raised his sword up high and Arthur's eyes pupils shrunk in realization that Death was now coming for him.

Morgana gasped as she woke up in her bed. Her heart was racing and her head was damp with sweat. That was too vivid a nightmare. She got out of bed and went to the window and saw the Black Knight still there. She hoped that what she saw was just her nerves about tomorrow. She didn't want to see Arthur die out there tomorrow like Sirs Owain and Pellinore had.

* * *

><p>Lancelot got up this morning and raced to the castle to see that the Black Knight was still standing there. Many people were watching the knight in preparation to see him face the prince today. It seemed that Emrys had decided not to rid the city of the wraith after all. However upset he was, Lancelot couldn't find it in himself to put any blame on the sorcerer. If the role was reversed and someone had asked Arthur to try and save the Dragon Prince should he be in danger he knew Arthur wouldn't give direct aid to the enemy. This wasn't Emrys' problem and I guess he felt that Lancelot's request was crossing a line. He took his gaze off this creature and raced to the kitchens and after to Arthur's chambers to try and ease him into today with grace when he stumbled onto Gaius already in there speaking with Arthur.<p>

"I want you to take this Arthur. It's tonic for your nerves."

Lancelot came in with the prince's breakfast and set it on the table. He wondered why Gaius would offer Arthur a tonic for calming him when he knew that being calm would do no good against an enemy that couldn't be killed. Something didn't feel right about that.

"Gaius," he said drawing their attention. "Do you think a tonic is the best thing for him now? It might dull his senses for the fight."

Arthur had been about to take it when he stopped just before it touched his lips. "Lancelot is right. Perhaps I shouldn't."

"I took that into account already sire. It won't hinder your fighting today."

"I've fought well before without tonics. Save it for me after I've won," he smiled as he gave it back to him. "It will give me something to look forward to."

Gaius watched as Lancelot helped Arthur settle in for breakfast. This wasn't good. Uther's plan for today was just thwarted and if he tried to push any further than Arthur would get suspicious. It was clear that Lancelot was a bit suspicious himself as he looked curiously at him as he made the Prince's bed.

"Best of luck today Arthur," he said as he made his way out.

* * *

><p>Uther was surprised that Arthur had shown up in the armory with his servant, wide awake. Somehow, the plan for Arthur to be drugged failed.<p>

"Father?"

"Arthur…I'm merely here to…wish you luck in your fight today."

Uther didn't know what else to do. Arthur was getting ready to go and fight Tristan today and nothing save the truth would stop it but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Arthur about Tristan as that would bring up his mother and could also bring up Nimueh and he didn't want Arthur to ever know and be horrified by the truth of his origins. He couldn't do that to his son.

Arthur smiled as he appreciated his father coming down to see him before the fight. "Thank you."

Uther nodded to his son. As he left him to get ready, he noticed that his son's servant seemed to be looking at him like he disapproved of him for some reason.

That's because Lancelot did. He could tell that Uther was in some kind of inner debate about the truth of the wraith and what it really wanted but, for some reason, Uther didn't want to tell his son about it. Gaius hadn't explained why this Tristan Du Bois wanted to kill Uther but something told him that it was quite the serous matter that Uther seemed to be quite scared of considering how he had been acting since it arrived. It seemed that the king wanted to take the secret to his grave or rather his own son's grave and allow him to die to protect it. Yet he wouldn't tell Arthur, it wasn't his place to.

* * *

><p>When the knight knocked Arthur to the ground Morgana stood up from her chair as fast as lightning. The last few moments were happening just like in her dream. Arthur struck the Black Knight in the shoulder but the man didn't falter. He drove his sword into the man's torso and the knight didn't fall. He also cut through the back of the knight's armor but the man didn't lose a spring in his step. Those were the same three type of hits that she had dreamed he did just last night.<p>

She looked over at the knights and saw that they were looking off in concern just like she saw them do as well.

"Enough of this Tristan!"

Morgana saw that Uther said the same thing that she heard him say before. Everything was coming true. That meant…

She watched Arthur get knocked down and his sword kicked away and the Black Knight positioned his sword over him.

"Someone stop him!" she shouted.

The Black Knight raised his sword and she knew that it was too late.

But the next moment, a great puff of fog fell from the sky and spread about everywhere taking Arthur and his opponent out of sight of everyone.

* * *

><p>The fog surrounded the whole arena and blocked the view of the two combatants from everyone. The whole arena was full of whispers and scattered whimpers as they wondered what was going on in there. Lancelot was feeling anxious. Was this Emrys' work? Had he decided to help after all?<p>

Arthur was on the ground looking up at the blade as the fog settled in. He hardly realized it as his focus was on the blade. The knight had raised the blade but instead brought it to block a blow from a surprise sword. Arthur wondered who it was that interfered with his fight but didn't see any red attached to the sword. It was black from a cloak with some blue peeking in from a fighting attire that didn't belong to Camelot. Arthur saw that the face of this man was shrouded by a hood and could only see the man's lips.

Those lips spoke. "Stay down and out of my way prat."

That voice was low and strong but also had a bit of a condescending tone as if the owner was annoyed. Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't move. He just watched as the figure stared down the knight.

"I am sorry that you were disturbed. I am here to offer you the peace that is being denied to you. I will free you from the one that unjustly rose you to serve their own end. Rest assured that I can offer you closure from this world."

The knight turned his head before he swung at the newcomer. The mystery man ducked from the blow and jumped back to avoid the following blow. The sword the cloaked man had was quite exquisite even from where he was lying. He noticed the crest of the Dragon King peeking out from the fold of the cloak. It was clear now who this man was: Emrys, the Dragon Prince. Arthur wondered how no one was doing something about this but noticed the fog encasing them. He wondered why it appeared so suddenly when it wasn't cool enough for fog until he noticed something out of place. It was in a perfect circle. The fog was blocking the sight of them but Arthur still saw the sun above them. It was like the eye of a storm and the three of them were in the center.

Emrys chanted a spell and the sword the wraith held snapped off the hilt and then he drove the sword he held into the chest of the Black Knight. What followed wasn't a scream but a howl. It was not the sound of a man. The helmet of the knight flew off but what was shown wasn't a face but a skull with minimal shows of flesh still on it. Lancelot had been right. This Black Knight wasn't a man at all. The body burned up and after a moment nothing was left but its armor that fell lifelessly to the ground.

Emrys looked off towards him and Arthur thought that he was going to attack him next. Emrys' smirk was seen from under his hood.

"Arthur Pendragon. Don't sell yourself too high. I'm not here for you. I was here for that wraith. I'm well aware of what you were tasked to do by your father. If you want to follow through with it then we will meet again I'm sure. If we do, you should think hard about what you decide to do. You will have to face the consequences of your choices just like everyone. Trust me, being a prince doesn't give you an escape from living or dying by what follows those choices."

Then he chanted something else in a strange language and he could make out two spots of gold light in the darkness of his hood and he vanished. The fog around him started to thin out and dissipate.

* * *

><p>The fog lifted and everyone saw Arthur on the ground with no sign of the Black Knight anywhere, just his armor. Arthur got up and just stared down at the armor in shock. No one really knew what to think but the crowd started cheering anyway at the relief that their prince was still alive and the Black Knight seemed to be gone. Uther was relieved as he leaned into his chair and Morgana was trying to settle her heart. Lancelot and Guinevere shared a victory hug as they saw that Arthur was safe. Gaius was off to the side looking more calculating than content. He guessed that Lancelot suspected connections had been at play here just like he suspected. He wasn't too sure how yet but it seemed that the wraith had been vanquished by Emrys or Balinor or by some other means that came from them.<p>

Arthur was taken to the throne room where his father asked what had happened. Arthur just said that the fog provided the opportunity to defeat the knight. He excused himself and said that he was tired. Uther allowed his son to leave but he didn't want to press the issue. He wasn't sure that Arthur had heard his outburst or not but he wasn't bringing it up. The last thing he wanted was to do something that would jog that memory out of his son and lead to unpleasant answers being said.

* * *

><p>Nimueh couldn't believe this. Again. Again Emrys had come in and meddled in her business. Why? The prince was almost gone for good and no doubt his father would've followed soon after him. Emrys had destroyed her wraith and destroyed the best chance that their kind had to be rid of the Pendragons once and for all. Why? She didn't understand. What she did understand though was that it was clear that it seemed that she might have to deal with both Balinor and Emrys before she could deal with Uther and Arthur. Otherwise her plans would never be realized.<p>

* * *

><p>Lancelot walked back to his home that evening feeling quite relieved that Arthur was safe now. He had to admit to himself that he truly thought that Emrys had ignored or disregarded his request to stop the wraith and save Arthur. Lancelot could only imagine how it must feel to be asked to save someone that was tasked to find and kill you. However, he could see that Emrys had a good degree of honor about him that many wouldn't believe of him due to his magic. Arthur had told him of seeing Emrys within the fog as he destroyed the Black Knight and then spirit away.<p>

Lancelot entered his home and shut the door behind him.

"Hello there."

Lancelot turned around and saw Emrys in his home by the torchlight from beyond his window, sitting by his table, just waiting for him. "Emrys," he said as he closed the curtains to obscure the view into his home from the outside.

Emrys then waved his hand and all the candles in the home came alight. Emrys' face was obscured by his hood but Lancelot could still make out his mouth and the bottom half of his nose. The two of them stare at each other in silence for a good moment before Lancelot broke it.

"Thank you Emrys. I know it couldn't have been easy to come here to save Arthur."

"Oh…I didn't do any of this to save Arthur Lancelot. He merely was in the wrong place at the right time. The one who created this wraith needed to see that their abuse of meddling with life and death would not be tolerated. The boundaries of life and death are sacred and shouldn't be meddled around with in such vanity. My father and I have our own laws for magic that we hold up quite seriously. Whoever did this was committing a serious abuse of their magic that had to be stopped despite what they may have tried to accomplish by removing that tyrant from the throne. I came to uphold the laws of magic."

Lancelot was a little taken back. He never would've thought that the Dragon Royals would've had their own set of laws concerning what magic was right or wrong to use.

"Despite that, thank you for destroying the wraith."

Emrys nodded before he threw the talisman over at Lancelot. "Thank you for telling me of this atrocity."

He looked down at it to see the second spot now had a matching aquarian star pattern like the first one leaving only one slot still empty. He looked up and saw that Emrys was gone and he was alone in his house.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>

A/N: I hope you liked the deviation of the Black Knight's defeat. I wanted it to be a believable motive for the Dragon Prince to have in stopping the wraith. He didn't really do it for Arthur's benefit but to send a message that abusing magic, no matter what the intention, would be tolerated by him or his father. Nimueh doesn't seemed to have gotten the message though.

The next chapter will be an adventure that won't center around someone trying to kill Arthur but trying to kill Merlin. A mysterious father/daughter pair are found assaulted in the woods by bandits and Merlin finds herself drawn to her. Liana feels something amiss with them though. Also, Nimueh gets some trouble about the wraith from Morgause.


	12. A Besotted Prince

_I am glad it cannot happen twice, the fever of first love. For it is a fever, and a burden, too, whatever the poets may say._

~ Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: <span>A Besotted Prince<span>

A beautiful blonde girl was standing in a lake as she looked down into the water at someone under the surface. It was a dark haired young man that was staring up at the girl as he sank down deeper into the lake. There was an old man on the shore watching all of this with a calm demeanor and a small smile on his face. A moment later there was a roar coming from the trees and a wyvern roared and flew up from them and headed for the ones in the water. There was a boy riding him with dark hair that was similar to the man in the lake. The old man had a staff in his hand and he aimed the gem covered tip towards them but it flew off from his hands to a young girl behind him. She took the staff and yelled off some foreign words before lightning erupted from the tip and struck at the old man. He screamed as he exploded into bright dust.

Morgana gasped as she sat up in her bed. That was both a scary and strange dream. The fury in that dark haired woman as she destroyed that old man. It was clear that she was a sorceress and to do…that told her that she was a strong one. Then there was the boy riding on that creature as if it was a winged horse. He looked young but he showed no fear or discomfort as he rode the creature like a warrior on his war horse heading into battle. Finally, that dark haired young man in the water, she had never seen him before but there was something about him as the memory of him played over in her mind.

Morgana's dreams always had something that looked familiar to her. Whether it involved a place or person she knew. They were always vivid in her mind. This was the first dream that she could remember that involved a place or people that she didn't know. She honestly didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Will, Gwaine and Leets were going for a ride in the woods dressed as commoners. They were taking the time to enjoy some down time as they were sure that there would not be too much of it in the months to follow. The announcement of Arthur's royal mission was spread out and many people in Frith were worried for their prince but not his friends. Will in particular thought that they should be worried for Arthur considering what happened when they first met the prince back in Camelot. Still, they felt that he could still cause them problems regardless.<p>

As they were taking a break and resting against some trees there was a high pitched scream.

"What?" Leets said as he sat up straighter.

"That sounded like a girl screaming," said Will.

The scream was heard again and it sounded closer. They all went to draw their swords as they ran to the direction the screams sounded off from. Merlin was at the first to see the reason for all of it. There was a young girl holding on to an older man as they ran from a half dozen bandits as they chased after them with swords and knives out. Merlin collided with one of the bandits that was closest to them. Gwaine, Leets and Will came in and engaged the bandits themselves. Merlin pushed the bandit back and then his eyes glowed as the man flew back a few feet backwards and slammed into a tree. One of the bandits had a crossbow and aimed it for Merlin as soon as he saw the magic. The girl noticed and went and pushed Merlin out of the way before the bolt could pierce him. It hit the tree right beside her. Leets saw and then chanted a spell for a knife on his belt to fly off and go into the shooter's shoulder. Gwaine struck the bandit he was fighting before he went to stand by the old man and stared down the bandits. Will drove his sword into the one he was fighting before he ran for the shooter himself for trying to kill his friend. He ran and so did one of the others.

Merlin got to his feet and looked to the girl still on the ground. He reached for her hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him to give him a clear view of her face. "I'm okay."

Merlin thought that she was quite pretty. He thought that she looked so sweet and was clearly nice considering how she rushed to save him. His blue eyes locked on to her own. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"You saved me," she staring back at him. Then she shook herself out of it. "And my father," she said quickly.

"Yes," the old man said coming over to his daughter with the help of his walking stick. "Thank you. All of you. I am Aulfric. This is my daughter Sophia."

Merlin and his friends went to their horses and helped them with their belongings. Merlin was walking alongside his horse that was given to help Sophia. Will gave his up to Sophia's father.

"Where are you and your father heading?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Sophia said a little timidly. "It's been up to my father this whole time."

Aulfric smiled over at his daughter. "Our home was caught in a fire. All we have left we have with us. We're hoping to settle down somewhere else. Somewhere where we can be safe and happy."

"Really?" Merlin said a little hopefully. "Anywhere specific?"

"I have some family over in the north. I'm hoping they will help us." He then looked over at Merlin and then to Leets. "You two are sorcerers," he said plainly.

"We are," Leets grunted. "Is that a problem?"

"Leets," Merlin barked at him.

Aulfric just chuckled. "Don't fret boys. My daughter and I have no qualms against magic. I've known many good magic users in my time. And you two helped save me and my daughter from those bandits. I just want to say thank you."

"Oh," Leets said trying to fight the embarrassment he was feeling for just jumping at him like that. "It was no trouble."

"Is there any place close by where my daughter and I could rest?" Aulfric asked.

Sophia looked down at Merlin with a soft smile and Merlin smiled back.

"I think I know a place," he said keeping his gaze on Sophia.

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful," Sophia said as she looked at the city of Frith.<p>

Merlin decided that they could seek shelter in Frith as it seemed that they didn't seem to mind magic and could be trusted with the location. He even said that the two of them could settle there as there was a sure chance that they could settle there and start their lives over. He personally hoped that they would.

"My word," Aulfric said as he looked to the castle. "To believe that you are actually the Dragon Prince Emrys."

"You can call me Merlin," he said more to Sophia then to Aulfric.

Merlin took Sophia and her father into town where he found his sister and Alice tending to where there were some children that were feeling ill.

"Hello Liana," he said.

"Hi Mer-," she halted as she saw who Merlin was with and saw the look in his eyes. "And who is this?" she said controlling the tease in her tone.

"Sophia, my lady," she said bowing her head.

Liana stood to shake her hand. Sophia look flustered to be shaking the hand of a princess but still took it. Liana shook her hand to feel that her touch was quite chilled and it traveled down her spine. It only stopped when she finally let go. Sophia still had the smile on her sweet face but Liana thought that her eyes looked hungry.

Alice looked up and her eyes caught the sight of the walking stick that Sophia had. For some reason, she thought it looked familiar but she couldn't place it. A small cough from the child she was tending to took her eyes off it.

"She and her father are looking for a place to stay for a while," Merlin explained.

"Oh," Liana said a bit slowly. "I don't think we have any of the new houses finished yet. Everything is currently occupied and the new dwellings won't be finished for another week."

"Well…why don't you stay with us then?" he asked Sophia and then looked to her father.

"We don't want to impose on you my lord," Aulfric said.

"It's no trouble," Merlin said quickly. "There's plenty of room."

"Don't you think you should ask mother and father first?" Liana asked forgetting what she felt a moment ago to not laugh at Merlin's eager attitude.

"Yeah…right," he said before he took Sophia and Aulfric with him.

Gwaine, Leets and Will stayed behind with Liana.

"What happened?" she asked them.

Gwaine shrugs. "Oh, you know how it goes. The dashing warrior hero stumbles on the poor maiden in distress and rushes in to fend off the evil men that mean to do her harm. Then they both ride off together. Sadly, she chose the scrawny sorcerer over the dashing warrior."

"You wish," she mumbled to Leets and Will's amusement. Gwaine just rolled his eyes at her.

"Looks like someone is quite taken with the fair maiden," Will softly laughed.

"Not hard to see. My brother is not being quite subtle about it."

Will laughed again. "No, he isn't. Though to be fair, Merlin rarely finds a girl that he's taken with."

Leets nodded. "Yeah, I guess it had to happen sometime. Merlin rarely shows that kind of interest in girls. She must be a special one to take hold of him like that."

"Ah, first love, our boy Merlin is growing up," Gwaine said making a show of looking out fondly to their amusement.

They didn't see that Alice narrowed her eyes as she listened to what they said.

"Taken…right," she whispered as she looked back at shrinking sight of Merlin with Sophia and Aulfric.

* * *

><p>Balinor and Hunith had heard of their story and of what had happened in the valley and said that they could stay a few days in the castle as their guests. They also said that if they decided to settle in Frith then they would be welcomed to. Merlin resisted the urge to throw a fist up in victory. He personally showed Sophia and her father to a spare guest room and then Sophia asked if he wouldn't mind showing him around. In the back of his mind, Merlin remembered that he had a magical tutoring session with his brother to improve his focus during multiple spells but staring into Sophia's eyes, it made it all seem unimportant compared to being with Sophia. As they left out the door, Aulfric smiled with a red tint enveloping his eyes.<p>

Nowe was waiting in his brother's room for over an hour for their weekly lesson but Merlin never showed up. Nowe wondered what it was that was keeping his brother as it him that insisted on these sessions until Nowe got it right. He wanted Nowe to control multiple things at the same time and to do it so naturally that Nowe could do it practically in his sleep. He didn't mind because it seemed like a fun way to spend some time with his brother but now there was nothing. After waiting all that time, Nowe just left the room and flagged down the nearest person.

"Excuse me," he asked one of castle's keepers. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Err, yes sire, I have. It was a while ago that I saw him with a young woman in the town as I was coming into the palace."

"Really?"

Nowe left the keeper feeling more confused and upset then before. If his brother was spending the day with a girl then why hadn't he sent word that their session was cancelled instead of letting him stay waiting like an idiot for all that time? He had half a mind to find Merlin and slap him in the back of the head with the blunt of his sword.

"Nowe? What are you doing around here?"

Nowe turned and saw his sister approaching. "Hi Liana," he said dully.

"is your lesson over already?" she asked as she came up to him. She then saw that Nowe looked stressed and upset. "What happened?" she asked expecting that something happened during training to not make it go well.

"Nothing," he huffed. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin never showed up for my lesson. Kept me waiting in his room all this time."

"What?" she said with her shock clear. Merlin would always send word when he was going to be late or not going to make anything. That wasn't like him.

"I just heard that Merlin was seen going into town with a girl."

"A girl?" Sophia. It had to be her. "I'm sorry Nowe. Merlin helped out a girl and her father today and invited her to stay as guests and I guess he forgot with all the excitement."

"Don't worry Liana," Nowe mumbled. "It's okay, I already understand."

As Nowe walked off Liana thought it wasn't okay. She shouldn't have to try to explain and make excuses for their brother being an idiot. Having a crush or not, Merlin better fix this and she wasn't going to tell him that he should. Hopefully, his blunder should hit him full force when he sees Nowe tonight at dinner.

* * *

><p>Liana was off to the side as she watched Merlin and Sophia as he walked with her through the fields. She thought that her brother looked completely head over heels for this girl. So much so that he was missed out on his training with Nowe yesterday. Liana can't believe that Merlin would just stand up their little brother like that and not even offer up an apology when he got back to castle. Throughout dinner last night, he had this far away look on his face. She even made a point to ask Nowe how his afternoon was as she looked at Merlin but he didn't even blink. Standing up his little brother was completely off his mind and it was clear that Nowe wasn't happy as he left dinner early without an explanation to their parents. They asked her what was wrong but she claimed she didn't know. Merlin had to be snapped out of it when their parents asked him but he too claimed to not know anything.<p>

Now, Merlin wasn't doing his annual check on the wyverns. Nowe had an idea that they could potentially be used as a special flying cavalry unit for Frith and their father thought it was an inventive idea. However, Balinor saw that the wyverns would have to be trained well enough for non-dragonlord men to ride them so they had to be trained to respond to different basic commands from different men. Merlin volunteered to see to some of their training based on his training with Haeland to see if it could be carried to the volunteers who wouldn't mind riding a flying wyvern, if they didn't get shredded by them first. She guessed that Merlin must really have fallen head over heels in love with this girl to just forget about the things that he himself gave himself to do. Sophia seemed to not really be taking in what Merlin was even saying; just was staring at him like she wanted to keep his gaze and attention solely on her. That look in her eye...Liana felt chills running down her spine again like she did when they had shaken hands when they met. She usually didn't scorn people so soon but there was something not right with that girl.

Liana was watching them so intently that she didn't hear the soft steps in the grass behind her.

"They're that riveting, eh?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Will surprised her. She angrily slapped him at the arm. "Idiot," she barked at him.

He only smiled back. "What are you doing? Spying on Merlin while he tries to court Sophia?"

"No," she grunted out. Will just smirked as he was clearly unconvinced. "I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Oh, well forgive me for making that obvious mistake."

She glared at him as she wasn't in the mood. "Then you'll forgive me for making the mistake of turning your skin purple for a week while I was practicing some new spells out here?"

"No, no," he said quickly and he backed off. He sobered seeing her obvious distress. "What's really going on Liana?"

"It's Merlin. He's acting really weird, even for him. Ever since he's brought Sophia to Frith he hasn't been himself. He skived off Nowe's training session letting him wait for over an hour yesterday and now he's ignoring his duty to train the wyverns to listen to others. Merlin's only known Sophia for two days and he's beside himself out there."

Will had to admit that Merlin did look like his head was swimming in the clouds but he thought that it was normal. "He's just experiencing his first time feeling love at first sight. Maybe he doesn't know how to handle it well but I'm sure that in a day or two, he'll ground himself down a bit. It's new and exciting for him. Maybe you're just over-thinking it."

"How can you sound so sure?"

_I speak from experience_, he said silently to himself. "Just a feeling," he said aloud. "He'll be fine. Just leave him alone and he'll come back to himself on his own." He then took her by the arm and walked with her back for the castle.

"I hope so," she mumbled with her mind still on her brother.

* * *

><p>Nowe was working into the night as he tried to perfect his focus on levitating three things separately. He was on the outskirts outside the city as he practiced on his spellwork. He was levitating a satchel, his sword and a stone half his size at the same time, at different spots and having them do different things. He was sweating from his brow as he kept his focus on keeping the three objects under his control. He didn't want a repeat of when he tried to levitate the stone and his brother all those weeks ago though with how Merlin had ignored him and didn't even try to say that he was sorry Nowe wouldn't mind dropping his brother on his behind right then and there, repeatedly. He thought that his focus was getting quite good. He tried to drop the items gracefully though the stone fell a little hard while the satchel flopped down like a sack of potatoes though his sword was set back on the grass gracefully.<p>

"Merlin and Uncle Abel wouldn't be surprised," he mused as he went to collect his sword and satchel.

It was already getting late and he was getting quite tired. Right now, he just wanted to soak in a hot bath before going to bed. He turned to head back for the city when he spotted a figure slipping off into the trees. It looked like someone was trying to avoid the main road. Nowe debated it for a moment before he decided to follow after this figure. He saw that he or she was sticking to the trees and ducking around them when one of the Paladins on guard and patrol duty was close by. Nowe was careful to not be noticed as he kept his eyes on them. With the obvious skill they were using to be stealthy, this person had to be taken seriously. He followed as they crossed the gatekeeper's bridge into the Valley of Fallen Kings. Nowe kept following until this figure stopped off at a grand lake. The figure removed his hood and he saw that it was Sophia's father Aulfric.

Why had he left Frith and sneaked away at this time just to come to a lake out in the middle of nowhere?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

A/N: Merlin is the one under the spell of the Sidhe as he is a prince as well. His sister and brother are the ones who are thinking something is up with Sophia and her father. I changed the story that Sophia and Aulfric used as it wouldn't be one to work with Merlin and his father as it did for Arthur and his father. To be close to Arthur Sophia had to be a noblewoman but for Merlin it wouldn't matter.

The next chapter will have Liana and Nowe track down what they are and what is going on with Merlin. Let's hope that they can in time to save their brother.


	13. The Sidhe of Avalon

_Power, that's one thing, but love of family and of siblings is more important, is more powerful than any other power; at least earthly power._

~ Sander Levin

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: <span>The Sidhe of Avalon<span>

Aulfric was staring out into the water as if he was waiting for something to happen. The water of the lake started to glow and the scenery began to change. Nowe's jaw dropped as he took in the transformation that the lake took. Lights and colors started to glow about as if they were alive. Some of them were. Little blue fairy like creatures started to fly about. One of them stopped in front of Aulfric and snarled at him.

"Why have you come here?"

"I've come to secure passage for my daughter to re-enter Avalon," he cried out to the little sprite.

"You are banished from ever returning to Avalon for your crimes. You slew one of your kin. The law is clear. You will live and die as a mortal for what you had done."

"For me, yes, I accept my punishment. But my daughter is innocent of any of our crimes. She should not be made to suffer for what I have done."

The blue being snarled. "If you wish passage for your daughter, then she must offer to Avalon a prince."

"Yes, and my daughter shall. She shall offer the most powerful, revered and feared prince in this realm. The Dragon Prince – Emrys."

The blue fairy smiled hungrily. Nowe backed away and ran off for home. Aulfric heard the rustling and left for the woods to find out if it was something that could threaten his plans. He heard the rustling again and took off for it and came upon the two bandits that managed to escape Emrys and his friends. The two of them were not looking happy.

"You senile old man!" one of them roared. "You said nothing about fighting against sorcerers."

Aulfric wasn't fazed. "You are the ones that said that you could handle four men easily. Why would it matter if one or two had magic?"

"It mattered because we were almost killed out there. Our partners are gone now."

"I feel for your losses but I am happy to say that you performed perfectly."

His words only made the bandit draw his sword and so did the other one. They leered at Aulfric and pointed their blades at him. "You will pay us now old man and you'll pay us the others' shares as well."

"Very well," Aulfric said calmly. "I'll give you exactly what you deserve."

He then brought out his stick and a red light erupted from it that made the bandits' screams echo through the trees. Now there were no loose ends to worry about.

Nowe ducked behind a tree as he tried to calm his breathing from what he just saw. He backed away slowly as he saw Aulfric moving the bodies of the bandits off into a ditch. He was so focused on making sure Aulfric didn't sense him that he hit an exposed tree root and slipped backwards and fell back into a hill and fell all the way down it and hit his head.

* * *

><p>Without warning, Nimueh was practically assaulted within her own villa as her apprentice came bursting through the doors as if on the warpath.<p>

"Morgause?" she said surprised when she saw her apprentice's golden head rushing at her. Morgause magically made the chair that Nimueh was sitting in a moment ago fly off against the opposite wall. "What is the meaning of all of this?!" Nimueh roared at the insolence of her apprentice.

"I believe that should be my line Nimueh. I heard about what happened. The mysterious Black Knight that killed two of Camelot's knights and didn't seem to falter in either battle. Then he almost killed Arthur Pendragon when a fog settled in and lifted to leave nothing but the prince and the knight's armor behind."

Nimueh didn't react. "I heard. It was quite the spectacle."

Morgause was still reeling. "Don't take me for a fool Nimueh. I scryed when I learned of this and saw the King of Camelot and his Court Physician speak of the knight being a wraith and how the physician was surprised that Arthur managed to stop it. Your name was mentioned."

"I am an old enemy of Uther's, you know that. It would make sense that they suspect me," she tried to counter.

Morgause didn't let up. "You are denying it? You are the only one that I know of that would be able to conjure up a wraith and sneak into Camelot's crypts without being spotted."

Nimueh stared back at her hard. "When did I deny it?"

Morgause sent a spell at Nimueh who deflected it away. Nimueh went into a defensive stance.

"It was you. You conjured that wraith and almost killed Arthur."

"Yes," she barked. "I conjured the wraith but Arthur was not his target. It was to be for his wretched father Uther Pendragon."

"Then why did you have the wraith fight with him if Uther was the target?"

Nimueh glared at her like she was an imbecile. "Arthur being a brave fool is what brought him in the wraith's path. If you want to attack someone, attack him for being an idiot. What's it matter anyway Morgause. The wraith was felled by Emrys. Your oh so loveable Arthur is unharmed and unfortunately, so is Uther."

Morgause folded her arms. "You could've just had that wraith fight Uther directly. If you didn't play these games then Uther would be dead right now."

"I don't want to kill Uther. I want to destroy him."

"Yes, and what better way to do so than by going after his son, am I right?" Morgause was close to snarling.

Nimueh rolled her eyes. It seemed that Morgause was starting to inherit her mother's tendency to rile her up. "Don't be naïve Morgause, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?" she said giving into snarling.

"Arthur is as much a threat to all of us as his father is. Did you happen to discover what his royal mission is now that he has been formally named Prince of Camelot?"

Morgause actually fell silent and relaxed her tension. "No," she almost whispered.

"He is meant to find and destroy the Dragon Prince, Emrys. The same Emrys that stepped in and saved his ungrateful hide from my wraith. He is now as much our enemy as he is."

Morgause's lips went sour. "Surely Arthur won't…if he knows that he has fathered a magical child."

"His bastard boy?" Nimueh said. "Do you honestly believe that Uther will allow his heir to have a magical heir? Let alone that he bedded a sorceress. He will no doubt have Arthur execute the both of you personally."

"Well, I won't believe that," Morgause said unflinchingly. "Mordred and myself will be the key to undo the chaos that Uther has unleashed all these years. Leave Arthur out of anything you have planned from now on. Destroy his father but leave Arthur for me to deal with."

Nimueh's own mouth went sour but she nodded regardless. "Very well. As with your sister, I'll see that Arthur isn't in danger from my machinations again. I swear it on the goddess."

That made Morgause nod her acceptance. Her mistress wouldn't treat that vow lightly as she was High Priestess. Morgause apologized and bid her mistress farewell before heading back to Cornwall. Nimueh waved her off with a smile that went savage when Morgause stepped out. Despite the drama of what Morgause brought to her home, she did give her an idea. Mordred and Morgause could very well be the key to solve all their problems. But not in the way that Morgause might be planning for. If she wasn't mistaken, her boy was apprenticed to a very respectful druid named Cerdan. If things went a certain way, all her enemies would decimate each other without her needing to do a thing.

* * *

><p>Sophia went to see Merlin as soon as he up. Merlin answered the door to gaze upon Sophia and then she focused her gaze on him. Her red eyes poured their power into the Dragon Prince. This was starting to get taxing for her. The Dragon Prince was strong and Sophia had been taxing herself to keep him under her thrall. She was subtle at first but when he started fighting her when his lessons with his brother emerged then she had to step up her efforts. Now, it's gotten to the point where she had to be in his presence as much as possible.<p>

The prince relaxed his muscles as he gazed at Sophia. He smiled lightly at her.

"Hello Sophia," he said a bit dazed.

"Good morning Merlin. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having breakfast and then spend the rest of the morning with my father and me."

Merlin started to hesitate. "Uh…I don't believe I can. I have to get ready soon to attend a royal meeting. I'll be expected."

"But my father is expecting you. He and I will need your help for something important later today and it something that only you could do. We need you Merlin." She then went for his hand and gave it a squeeze while her eyes burned a brighter red.

Merlin's breathing increased and then his eyes glowed a red tint themselves. He relaxed under her grip. "Of course. Let me get dressed first."

"Thank you Merlin," she said a little winded.

This was not getting easier. She and her father had to act sooner than they thought. If this went on much longer than she would burn herself out and this all would've proven useless.

* * *

><p>Balinor, Hunith, Liana, Abel, Richard, Will, Leets and four others were in the throne room to attend a meeting on the annual agendas and reports.<p>

"Where is Merlin?" Balinor asked the throne room at large.

They had been waiting for near a half hour already and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

"He does know about this meeting, doesn't he?" asked Richard.

"Of course," said Hunith. "I reminded him myself last night."

"I suspect that he is seeing to someone else's needs today," Leets said trying not to let any amusement slip from his lips in front of the Dragon King.

Liana was sitting at her father's side so he didn't see her rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't we send for him father?"

"No," he said dismissively. "We wasted enough time on waiting. I'll talk to him about this later. We have business to see to now. Shall we get started?"

"Wait…" Hunith said as she looked over at the other unoccupied royal chair. "Where is Nowe?"

"His room was empty when I visited this morning," said Liana. "He probably left early for some training."

Balinor wasn't as bothered about Nowe's absence than he was on Merlin's. "Nowe's presence here isn't mandatory until he's fifteen. He is allowed to be exempt from them if he wants, unlike his brother," Balinor said. "But there is business to see to my dear."

"Right. Sorry," she said as they commenced the meeting.

* * *

><p>Nowe woke up as the sunlight spilled through the trees and hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself to find that he was in those woods and it seemed to be the early morning. He had to move for Frith and warn his brother. It took him most of the morning before he found himself back in Frith's boundaries. He saw that Haeland was about and he nodded to him as he passed by to go into the city. He made it to the castle to find that his parents were out in the city making inspections on the new section of the city that was being built to expand it. Though he learned that Liana was still there and was with the court physician Alice.<p>

He raced to her quarters and saw that Liana was indeed there with Alice working on their tonics.

"Nowe?" Liana said dropping what she was doing to go over to him. "What happened to you?"

He looked over at the mirror in the corner of the room to see that he was covered in dirt and there were some leaves in his dark hair.

"My lord," Alice gasped out. "Are you alright?"

Nowe shook his head. "No, you won't believe what I saw last night."

He went through everything that he saw and what Aulfric said and did that night. Liana didn't know what to make of any of this though she was relieved to hear that her senses on Sophia and her father were right.

"What do you think happened at the lake?" she asked Alice.

Alice was looking over at Nowe with wide eyes. She looked speechless.

"Alice?" asked Nowe.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" she asked him. "Little blue fairy creatures?"

"Yes, why?"

"I believe that what you saw was Avalon."

"Avalon?" the two said together.

Alice nodded. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to see it the moment before their death." She sounded awed.

"But…I saw it and I'm nowhere near death," he protested.

"Amazing," she breathed out. "What did it look like?"

"Does that matter?" Liana cried out. "What about Merlin? And Sophia and Aulfric? We don't know what they are."

"Oh we do now," she said as she snapped out of her awe. "It seems that the two of them are Sidhe."

Liana and Nowe looked to each other. They heard about Sidhe. They were masters of enchantments. Creatures that endured for centuries. Completely magical in nature.

"Sidhe?" said Nowe. "I thought those were just folk tales."

"Oh I assure you my lord, they are quite real though their presence in our world is quite rare."

"And they are enchanting Merlin?" asked Liana. "To let themselves back into Avalon? That explains why Merlin has been acting like this since they arrived."

Alice nodded. "It makes sense. When I first glimpsed them, I thought I recognized the markings on Aulfric's walking stick somewhere. They are the runes of the Sidhe. His staff is an instrument that taps into the mystic power of Avalon. The Sidhe are one of the few things that could successfully take hold of your brother."

"We have to stop them," said Nowe. "Alert our father and have the Paladins seize them."

"No," said Alice. "The Sidhe are beings that shouldn't be taken lightly. Especially with Merlin under Sophia's thrall. It could put many people in danger. We must be careful and see to Merlin's liberation before we confront them."

"Leave that to me," Liana said as she stomped out.

"Liana!" Alice protested.

"Just wait here. I'll bring Merlin back and then we can work on clearing his mind of what they are doing."

She then went out the door.

* * *

><p>Liana didn't let anything stop or distract her from heading for Merlin's room. People called her name as she passed and she even saw Will and Leets but she paid them no mind as she kept walking for her brother's room. It was time to end all of this insanity once and for all and snap Merlin out of this daze he'd been in for the last few days. She made it to Merlin's room and turned the knob to see that it was locked. She muttered an unlocking spell and the door clicked open and she let herself in.<p>

She saw that Merlin was standing off to the side with Sophia holding his hand while Aulfric was going about packing.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked aloud.

Aulfric almost dropped his satchel. "Oh, my lady, you startled me. I was merely packing for the journey. My daughter and I feel it's best to move on. We were on our way to thank your parents for their hospitality."

"Yes," said Sophia keeping her hold on Merlin. "And Merlin felt it best to be our escort. Isn't that right Merlin?"

Liana cut in before Merlin could say anything of support. "Oh, I'm sorry but Merlin still has a good deal of responsibility to handle here. If you prefer, we could have a pair of our men escort you?"

"No," Merlin almost roared. "I'll escort and protect Sophia."

"Merlin," she urged.

"I'm sorry but I believe that your brother has spoken," Sophia said looking quite smugly at Liana.

That made the Dragon Princess lose what little restraint that she had.

"Then allow me to speak for not only myself but for my father, mother and my little brother. Merlin is staying here and you two will go far away from our land or you will experience the rest of your newly mortal lives in a dungeon."

Aulfric tightened his hold on his staff. "So, you know who we are?"

Liana glared at him. "And what you want to do. Sorry, but you aren't using my brother as some sacrificial lamb. You two will leave now if you wish too-

Liana was cut off there as she found herself unable to breathe. She was lifted off the ground and she clenched a hand across her throat. She looked around and saw that Merlin was holding a hand at her but his eyes weren't glowing gold like they should. They were glowing red.

"You will not stand in my beloved Sophia's way."

Sophia smiled as she leaned into Merlin's frame like a lovestruck girl. "You heard your prince," she smiled. "Merlin, I think that this wretched girl needs some discipline."

Merlin nodded as he flung his hand out and Liana flew off to collide with the opposite wall and was knocked out.

Aulfric grabbed his satchel. "We must not waste any more time. There's no telling who she has told. We must hurry to the lake, without delay."

"Yes Father," said Sophia. "Come Merlin," she ordered him.

"With haste my lady," he said lifelessly as he started to shake at the sight of his sister on the ground.

* * *

><p>Liana was awakened with some water being dripped on her face. She coughed up as she looked up at the faces of her brother and Alice.<p>

"I guess talking with Merlin didn't work so well," Nowe said as he helped his sister to her feet.

"Your powers of observation are amazing," she droned out as she dusted herself off. "How long has it been?"

"We were waiting over an hour for your return," said Alice. "When you didn't come back we came to find you."

"Over an hour? Then they couldn't have gotten far," she said as she looked out the window. "Even if they had horses, they couldn't have made it too far yet."

"Gone where?" asked Alice.

"I think I know," said Nowe. They were obviously going to where he had followed Aulfric. "We have to hurry. We'll take Haeland. He's in the plains just outside the city."

Liana turned to her tutor. "Alice, find our father and mother and inform them of what has happened. Subtlety is not an issue anymore."

She nodded. "You must be careful children. Mind enchantments are not the only thing that Sidhe are skilled in. They have great knowledge in deadly magical arts and will be quite a match even for you two. If what Nowe overheard is true then they will stop at nothing to ensure they succeed."

"So, we can't charge in blindly," Nowe reasoned. "We have to be smart when we face them. We need a plan."

"I already have one," said Liana.

"What?" asked Alice and Nowe.

She grabbed Nowe by the front of his shirt. "We'll discuss it on the way."

"Good luck," Alice cried out as they ran through the halls.

* * *

><p>Aulfric and Sophia found themselves at the lake with Merlin at her side starting to wobble in place. Sophia was in tears as she looked up at her father.<p>

"Father, surely they will allow you back for such a prince as Emrys. He is perhaps the greatest prince who has ever come and will ever come in this world. It should be enough to forgive anything that you have done."

Aulfric shook his head. "No Sophia. I am banished forever from Avalon and no prize, no matter how grand it is, will allow me back. However, it will bring you back."

"But father…" she argued in harder tears.

"Don't argue with me Sophia. Now take the Dragon Prince into the lake. Your hold is weakening. Emrys' swaying is evident that your enchantment is losing its strength. The sight of his sister being attacked by his own hand is chipping away at your power. Take him with you now while you have him."

Sophia gave her father a final hug before she reached for Merlin's arm. She led him into the lake trying hard not to look at her father. She then took Merlin and gave him a small kiss before she began to let him fall in the water. Merlin's face stared back at Sophia as he started to fall deeper into the lake's bottom floor. Aulfric watched in anticipation as his daughter would soon be returning home. However, there was a roar sounding behind him and soon enough a winged shape erupted from the trees.

It was Nowe and he was riding Haeland and he saw down on the lake to see Sophia in the lake with a shadow of something before her in the water.

"Merlin," he muttered. "Down Haeland," he commanded the wyvern.

Haeland roared again as he went to dive for Merlin and Sophia.

Aulfric saw them going for his daughter and wouldn't allow that boy to interfere when she was so close. He readied his staff to strike down that beast and the boy when his staff flew out of his hand.

It flew off into Liana's hand. She had been lying in wait for Nowe's signal. He distracted Aulfric and Sophia so that she could sneak behind them and take what they needed to stop these Sidhe. As soon as she took the Sidhe's staff she went and tapped into it to release a blast of lightning on Aulfric. He barely had time to react before it struck him and he exploded into fairy dust. Sophia screamed as her father was destroyed before his eyes. Liana then turned the staff on Sophia and attacked her the same and destroyed her the same as her father. Nowe then threw himself off Haeland as he flew over and dived into the water for his brother. He grabbed Merlin and then furiously swam up for the surface. He then swam them for shore where Liana and Haeland were there to receive them. Merlin started to cough and spit up water as soon as his back hit dry ground.

Merlin opened his eyes to see the blurred images of his sister and brother. He was still coughing a bit. "Funny time for a swim, huh?"

Liana and Nowe looked at each other before Liana gave Merlin a small whack on his forehead with the staff.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Liana and Nowe had a lot of explaining to do when they got back home. Their parents were shocked about what nearly happened to Merlin. Abel was awed that they actually encountered Sidhe and not only did they procure one of their staffs but that Nowe even got a good hard glimpse of the legendary Avalon. Richard was finding a small degree of amusement from the fact that a woman tried to 'prey' on Merlin.<p>

His parents took Merlin back to their room where he kept saying that he was sorry for missing the meeting and causing so much trouble with how he acted the last few days. Balinor assured Merlin that he wouldn't be punished for things that were beyond his control.

"Though, you should know that regardless of the circumstances, you will have to take responsibility for missing the meeting and in your training of the wyverns."

He nodded. "I do. Again, I'm sorry father."

"Alright enough with saying you're sorry," his mother said as she folded her arms at him. "Though with everything we heard today it sounds like it's not us you should really be apologizing to Merlin."

It took a moment before he remembered what he did, or rather didn't do for his brother two days ago.

Balinor saw it too. "Go on," he said gesturing to the door. "Get to it."

Merlin nodded before he headed out. Balinor and Hunith smiled as he took off.

"Poor boy," Hunith said as the door closed. "Liana and Nowe are not going to go easy on him."

Balinor chuckled. "No, they aren't. He is never going to live this down with them."

Now Hunith was laughing. "Like I said, 'Poor boy'."

Merlin learned that Nowe was with his sister in her room. He had a feeling that they were together just to make this even harder on him. He waited outside his sister's room for a few moment before he sucked it up and knocked.

"Come in," Liana called out.

Merlin entered the room to see that Liana was sitting on the side of her bed as she gazed at the Sidhe staff that she now had. Their father said that she could keep it as a reward for her bravery to save her brother. Nowe had a chair pulled up close so he could look at the staff as well. They both looked up at him and their faces fell a little.

"Hey Merlin," his brother said dully.

Merlin huffed out. Nowe was looking at Merlin in the eye but his face was blank. This was not getting easier.

"Nowe, I want to say that I'm sorry about skiving off from our lesson the other day. I didn't want to just leave you hanging like that."

"For over an hour," Nowe added unnecessarily.

"Right," he grunted. "Anyway, I want you to know that I'm sorry for that. I'm even more sorry that I didn't even think to try to explain or even apologize the next day or even that night." He then looked to his sister. "And, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. Are you okay Liana?"

She reached behind her head and rubbed at the small bump that was there. "I'll live," she grunted out.

"Well…again, I'm sorry. To be honest, if you two had left me to Sophia and her father I wouldn't have blamed you."

Liana and Nowe looked over at each other before they both got to their feet and approached their big brother. Merlin didn't know what he expected but he was thrown when the two of them went up to him and wrapped themselves to him in a hug.

Liana stepped back and messed up his hair. "Of course we saved you, you idiot."

"Yeah," Nowe said stepping away also. "You're our big brother. Do you really think we would let some girl sacrifice you to regain eternal life?"

Merlin laughed. "I guess not."

"You aren't trying to use Sophia as an excuse and that alone says a lot," Liana pointed out for him. "You could but you didn't."

"Girl, enchantment or evil grip, I still have to take responsibility for what I did to you two. I remember telling another prince that we weren't excused from what we choose to do. I have to follow my own advice."

"Then I should remember that too," said Nowe.

He went to grasp his brother. "I wish I could've seen you riding Haeland. I bet you were brilliant."

Liana nodded. "He was."

"It's okay," Nowe shrugged as he fought the blush creeping up on him. "You were a little busy at the time."

Merlin laughed. "Yeah. Tell you what. I'll spar with you tomorrow before giving you a make-up session."

"But, tomorrow is your personal magic training," Nowe protested. His brother loved those days.

"I'll skip it," he said unflinchingly. "And, the next time I fall for a girl, I'll check her with you," he said to Liana.

"That'll be fun," said Liana.

"So…are we okay?" Merlin asked his brother and sister.

Nowe and Liana looked to each other and smiled. Nowe breathed out a spell at his sister's table and the fruit in her fruit bowl flew off started to pelt at Merlin. The platter on the table also flew off and started to bang against his brother's head.

"I think my focus is getting better," Nowe said to his sister's amusement.

Merlin was darting around to escape the attacks and found himself at the foot of his sister's bed. She mumbled her own spell and the bed curtain flew off and wrapped around his head and Merlin ended up falling on his back.

"We're okay Merlin," his sister said with a smile.

"Oh goody," Merlin droned out from under the curtain to his siblings' amusement.

* * *

><p>Morgana received a new vial of Gaius' sleeping drafts to help her rest in light of the dreams she had of those three dark haired people in the lake that she had been having the last few nights. She didn't want to see them with that young man sinking anymore. She didn't. She dreamed something else.<p>

_There was a black stone that glowed red in the palm of a lightly bearded man. She then saw over a dozen scared people dragged into the castle in chains. Uther on the throne ordering these people to all be executed. She then saw herself in a hooded cloak surrounded by men with swords. She had the stone in her hand and as the leader reached for it, he and his men flew off their feet and some went off and ran while others fought against men in blue cloaks and armor that appeared from the trees. She then saw herself gaze on three robed and hooded figures. The one in the center had two golden glowing orbs leaking out from the darkness of his hood as he levitated the dropped stone into his hand_.

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Emrys," the figure simply answered._

Morgana awoke again with a gasp followed by a shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>

A/N: I had originally planned for Nimueh and Morgause's confrontation to happen last chapter but it didn't fit the tone for me so I put it here. I hope you liked how the Sidhe were handled by Liana and Nowe. Merlin might be Emrys but his siblings are future dragonlords too and they have their own powerful points. Those two Sidhe put too much value on Merlin and too little on them and they paid the price for it. Maybe a little hint for future enemies of Frith, hmm?

The next chapter will have Merlin reaching his 20th birthday and his father passes to him an important item. Celebrations erupt in Frith. Though things can never stay good for long as weeks following that event there is a disturbance in Camelot as two Druids find themselves in trouble. One of them a respected member of the Druid community and the other a young boy that unbeknownst even to himself has a destiny shrouded in mystery.


	14. Druids in Camelot

_Children see magic because they look for it._

~ Christopher Moore, Lamb: The Gospel According to Biff, Christ's Childhood Pal

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: <span>Druids in Camelot<span>

The castle courtyard was filled with people throughout the city of Frith as they watched their Dragon Prince Merlin Emrys slowly walk to the castle steps. As he walked drums were slowly beat in a soft rhythm. He was dressed in fine blue royal robes with a small crown on his head walking forward with the true poise of a prince. There were Paladins in full robes and armor and formation and they nodded their heads down as Merlin passed them. Will, Gwaine, and Leets nodded and smiled deeply as Merlin passed by them. Their Dragon King Balinor along with their Dragon Queen Hunith were at the castle grand doors in full royal attire with golden crowns worn proudly on their heads. Liana had a tiara on her head and Nowe a simple golden decorative ring around his head. They sky above them was filled with hovering and flying wyverns while Kilgharrah was perched at the top of the castle's tower as he looked down at them all.

Merlin made his way in front of his father and kneeled down. Balinor took out Excalibur and held it so that the tip of the blade was above Merlin's head.

"In the eyes of the magical and non, in the presence of humans and dragon kin alike, I present the sword forged in the dragon's breath Excalibur to my son Merlin Emrys Ambrosius in the light of his twentieth year. Do you swear to use this sword, made for the freedom and liberation of those bound by tyranny, to fight against tyrants and those that serve them? To bring order and safety to those embraced by the grace of magic? To punish those that would abuse the art and destroy where it dwells in peace?"

Merlin kneeled his head lower. "I swear," he said clearly and loudly to the ears of everyone.

"Then let the people of Frith serve as your witnesses. I now formally pass Excalibur to you."

Balinor then hold out Excalibur with both his hands for Merlin to reach for it. Merlin stood and then brought it up for it to catch the light of the sun. The tip shined brilliantly as he held it as high as he could to the people. They all clapped and cheered when the shine faded. The wyverns let out grand roars while Kilgharrah let out a steady stream of fire in the sky that had fading embers raining down like a heavenly rain. Merlin's family didn't cheer or clap but just smiled and looked at Merlin with pride and hope.

* * *

><p>It was weeks later after Merlin's 20th birthday and it was a sunny and clear day. The streets of Camelot were full of bustle and hustle as the people went about their daily lives. They had no idea that this seemingly normal day would take a very disturbing turn.<p>

A man named Cerdan and his apprentice Mordred were making their way into Camelot to try and pick up some supplies for their camp. He didn't usually handle this sort of work but the one that usually picked up the supplies had been stricken with a fever so he decided to pick it up for him. When Cerdan met with the supplier he sensed that the man was tense and agitated. He was nervous and Cerdan couldn't see how as this wasn't the first time that he had did business with his people.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

The supplier nodded before he looked over to the side and Cerdan noticed the incoming sight of a few of Camelot's guards along with one of their knights that looked right at them.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered.

Cerdan instantly sprung into the instincts that all Druids were developing to run at the sign of incoming Camelot knights and soldiers. As they ran those men picked up speed and ran after them.

Mordred had always heard the stories along with the other Druid children about Uther 'Butcher' Pendragon and his 'Blood Army'. The children called it the 'Blood Army' because the knights and soldiers within it were always in red to always carry the image of blood from the Butcher's victims with them all the time. The sight of so many of his 'blood soldiers' running for him and his tutor with their weapons ready made his own blood run cold.

"This way," his tutor hissed as he pulled him to turn down an alley.

The two druids ran down the narrow streets as the people started to run off and part to the sides to avoid being in the two cloaked strangers' path. They didn't move a muscle until after the Camelot guards and soldiers ran past them in their pursuit of the two. It helped make their running easier but it didn't seem to be cause to hope. They didn't know which way they were going and soon found themselves close to the foot of the castle.

A guard came out of nowhere with a knife and made a swipe at them and managed to strike the boy. He screamed out and that made his tutor shout a spell to make the guard fly off his feet and land flat on his back. Mordred winced as his tutor pulled him more harder. The people around them started to run harder as they all tried to put as much distance as possible. They had seen the magic that had been used and wanted to get as far away as possible to avoid the magic and to avoid being accused of collaborating with magic users.

His tutor came upon the castle's gates where the small drawbridge was starting to be raised to try and secure the castle from them.

"Quick, inside Mordred."

"But," the boy tried to argue.

"Just go," he shouted as he lifted Mordred up to slide down the rising bridge.

Mordred was safe on the other side but now his tutor was cut off from running any farther and the guards caught up with him.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was walking through the halls to head for the market to see if the florist had some nice flowers to give as a present for Guinevere when something came from around the corner and collide with him. Lancelot dropped the flowers and looked down to see a small figure in a green cloak.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked bending down to help him when he realized that it was a child.

A boy to be more precise. A very young boy that looked winded like he had been running for a great while. The sound of impending steps was starting to come down closer from around the corner that the boy came from and Lancelot saw him go off into a small off corner. A good place for a small boy to hide if no one was walking in the opposite direction. Lancelot turned back to see that the sound came from three armed guards.

"You," one of them said to him. "Have you seen a boy around here?"

Lancelot noted that their tone didn't sound like this boy was a run of the mill trouble maker. It sounded like they were on a serious hunt for him.

"Yes, he bumped into me before running off down that way," he said pointing in the direction that the boy had gone.

It was the truth. The boy did run off in that direction but he didn't say that he was hiding in the alcove to the side.

"Thank you," the guard said before signaling to the others. "We can still catch him."

The guards ran off straight for the direction that Lancelot pointed but thankfully didn't turn to look back to see the boy clearly in the space to the side.

Lancelot scooped up the flowers and went to the boy's hiding spot. "They're gone," he said softly.

Lancelot saw that the boy had a scared look about him and Lancelot also noticed that one of the boy's hands was pressed into his side where there was a dark spot of blood spreading. He was hurt. Lancelot knew that he needed treatment but Gaius' lab was too far and there was no way that Lancelot could get the boy there without being caught. He tried to think before his hand tightened on the flowers he was holding and he remembered where he had been heading a moment ago. And it was close by.

"Follow me," he said reaching for the boy's free hand.

The boy spared but a moment looking at him before nodding and reaching for it. Lancelot pulled him down the corridors for Morgana's chambers and frantically knocked on the door.

Guinevere answered it with a smile and a hint of laughter in her voice that could be seen with Morgana inside the room as well. "Lancelot," she said. "Hi."

"Guinevere, Morgana, we need help," he said as he looked down to the boy he had his hand on.

Morgana went over and looked the scared boy in the face and her expression fell to one of concern. "Come in."

Lancelot and the boy rushed in and Guinevere closed the door swiftly behind them.

"What's going on Lancelot?" asked Guinevere as she moved over to him.

Lancelot led the boy to a chair where Morgana went over and kneeled to get a better look at him.

"I don't know," he said. "I ran into this boy and saw that the guards are after him. He hid and I misled the guards a bit. It didn't look like they were after him over anything small. You would think that a hardened criminal was what they were after."

"This boy's hurt," Morgana said as she looked under the boy's cloak.

"Yes, and I knew that I couldn't bring him to Gaius and this was the closest and safest place I could think of."

"Why would the guards be after a wounded boy?" Guinevere asked.

Her question was answered by a knock on the door.

"Lady Morgana, this is the palace guard."

Morgana pointed for Lancelot and the boy to hide behind her changing screen. When they were out of sight Morgana went over and opened the door to find three guards.

"Yes?" she asked not displaying any panic or worry but curiosity.

"Apologies my lady but we are looking for a Druid boy that had ran into the castle. Have you seen him?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I've haven't seen any boy. It's just me and my maid."

"Very well my lady but it would be best if you kept your chamber doors closed until we've located him."

"Of course. Thank you and I hope you find him," she said calmly before softly closing the door.

Now everything made sense to the three grown young people in the room. The child was a Druid. That explained why the guards were after him so intently. Guinevere and Morgana helped make a makeshift cot for the boy behind a curtain in the corner while Lancelot made a bandage to help stop the boy from bleeding out before they could find some medicine to help in his healing.

Mordred was silent as they did all of this for him. It seemed as if there kind people in Camelot after all but it didn't take away the fact that he was here in the castle of the Butcher King Uther Pendragon.

* * *

><p>Arthur had spent a good hour in the dungeons talking to the Druid that the guards had taken prisoner. After he was finished in his interrogation he went to the throne room to make a full report to his father.<p>

"The Druid and the boy were only in the city to pick up some essential supplies. I don't think he has done any harm father."

Uther remained unmoving in his plans for the Druid. "It doesn't matter why he was here. He is a druid and will be punished as the law deems. He will be executed tomorrow."

"You want to execute him because he's a druid?"

"No we need to execute him because he practices magic. You know the law Arthur. We can't appear weak."

His father then started to leave the room and he followed after. "Yes, I know the law father," he said as he walked with him.

"Good, and I want you to find that boy that he had with him. The guards all confirm that he has yet to leave the city. One said that he managed to wound him so he must be in hiding. I want you lead the search for him."

Arthur tried to push down the feeling of something trying to crawl up from his stomach and climb to his throat. "You want us to execute the child as well?!"

"I don't want to Arthur, we need to. We can't afford to let this child free to grow and gain more powerful and return to cause Camelot to suffer."

"We don't know that Father. He may or may not have magic but he's still only a small boy."

Uther stopped walking to look his son right in the eyes. "Yes Arthur, and Balinor and Emrys were once small boys themselves yet look at the threat they pose to Camelot now." He saw that Arthur was thinking on what he just said. "That is why the boy must die. It would be more merciful than allowing his magic to twist him into a similar monster as them."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded a moment later.

"Very well Father. I'll find the boy."

"See that you do Arthur," he said as he walked off leaving his son there in the corridor.

* * *

><p>The supplier found his way into his home that early evening to be startled at the sight of the woman waiting for him.<p>

"My lady," he said slightly bowing to Nimueh.

Nimueh was lounging in the man's chair and then picked herself up when he bowed. "Excellent work."

The supplier straightened himself up. "Yes," he nodded. He was still feeling a little bad for selling out that man and the boy with him.

"What news about the two Druids?"

"The man was caught and there is an execution set for tomorrow where he will be beheaded."

Nimueh nodded. "And the boy?" she asked eagerly.

"He hasn't been found yet. The city has been sealed and Prince Arthur is conducting searches tomorrow for him."

"Good," she muttered. She didn't want Mordred to be caught yet. She needs for him to marinate in Camelot for a while.

"You never said that there would be a boy as well."

Nimueh smirked. "Didn't I? It must've slipped my mind. Oh please," she snorted. "What do you care? You're about to have your reward."

The man's eyes lit up. Gaius had diagnosed him with a genetic disease a few years ago and said that it would claim him soon. He had started doing business with the Druids hoping that they would be able to cure him. So far, they've been helping him keep his illness in check but not cure it. Nimueh claimed that she could make it so that the illness wouldn't claim his life at all.

"You can really do it?" he asked eagerly.

Nimueh smiled and nodded. "Yes. The illness won't take your life sir."

"Then do it."

Nimueh held a hand out at the supplier and started to chant her spell and her eyes glowed a striking gold. The supplier felt a warm feeling spark within him and he smiled as he thought that the disease was being driven away. But the warmth began getting hotter until it started burning him like hot lava. He started clenching his chest and then started oozing blood from his mouth, nose and eyes. He fell to his knees as he struggled to breath and then dropped to the ground in a small pool of his own blood.

"There you are," Nimueh said. "That disease will never haunt you again."

* * *

><p>The courtyard was full of people and they were looking at the bound man standing in front of the executioner's block with armed guards close by in case the prisoner tried anything but the man was calm and collected. He just hoped that his death meant that the life of his apprentice was secured and that he was able to be safe from danger and back in the safety of their people.<p>

Uther was standing on the terrace of the castle above the square with his son by his side as they stared down at the prisoner. Uther was firm and poised as he stared unflinchingly at the prisoner. With months of botched and disrupted strikes against sorcerers due to Balinor and his son Emrys it was refreshing to have a triumphant outcome against magic within the walls of Camelot again. Arthur was a bit more on edge. Despite hearing the logic behind why this man had to be put to death he could see nothing more than a regular peasant man apprehended for trying to buy supplies.

Uther called for his people's attention. "People of Camelot, this man is charged guilty for conspiring and practicing magic. The laws of Camelot deem such practices illegal there is only one sentence that can be passed." Uther then focused his gaze right on the druid. "Do you have any last words?" he asked hoping that the man would be silent.

He wasn't going to go silently. The druid looked straight up at him with his constant content and calm face. "To have let your personal fear of magic be what rules you Uther, I pity you, and your kingdom. You do not know what disasters and calamity that you are to bring upon yourselves and hope that you see it before its too late."

Uther gave the order to begin the execution. From a high window, Morgana, Lancelot and Guinevere were watching from her room as the druid boy was resting close by. They all had somber looks on them.

"I can't watch this," Morgana said stepping away from the window.

Lancelot saw that Guinevere was getting anxious and he reached out for her hand. She settled down a bit but she was still a bundle of nerves. She went and buried her head into his chest when the executioner brought the axe down. Lancelot kept his eyes firmly on the druid but turned when a crack and scream sounded behind him. He looked to see that the boy was being cradled by Morgana and he had a terrorized look in his face as he stared ahead. Lancelot saw that he was staring at the mirror across the room that was now cracked.

"This is horrible," he whispered as he off at both Uther and Arthur across the courtyard. Uther looked proud of himself while Arthur tried to keep himself looking poised and unmoving but Lancelot could tell that it wasn't an easy effort. Why would they need to look so stoic and proud about? That man's final words were of pity and concern for everyone and they look like a vile enemy was vanquished in battle. Lancelot wondered just how did Uther Pendragon delude himself every day? He executed this man for being a druid. To him that sounded like executing a man for having blue eyes. One thing was for sure, they had to get that boy out of the city before he was executed like his companion was.

* * *

><p>The boy would slowly recover his strength after Lancelot gave him the medicine that he secured for him from Gaius. Lancelot had gone to him and asked for a remedy for a young neighbor of his that had run into the sharp edge of a worker's tool and that he had gotten quite a deep cut. Gaius narrowed his eyes at Lancelot but provided him a remedy regardless as well as tips on how to use it correctly. Lancelot didn't want to lie to Gaius considering the liberties that they had previously taken with each other on speaking against Uther on topics of magic but Lancelot felt that this issue wasn't the same.<p>

Also…Lancelot felt that Gaius was now spying on him. Ever since that whole mess with the Black Knight Lancelot could swear that Gaius was watching him. Whenever they were in a room together Lancelot could swear that eyes were on him and when he looked at Gaius as he got those feelings it looked like Gaius was making an effort to not look at him until Lancelot's attention went off him. Also, Guinevere had come to him one day and asked if there was something wrong with him. When he asked her why she would ask that she confided that Gaius had taken to ask her questions about Lancelot. Seemingly innocent questions like how he was or if he acting strange. Guinevere thought that Gaius was asking because Lancelot might have had something wrong with him. Lancelot assured her that he was fine but he saw that Gaius was trying to dig into Lancelot's personal life for some reason; he just wished to know why.

"Tread carefully," he told him as Lancelot tried to make his way out of the lab. "The searches are starting today and anyone looking anxious and suspicious will be halted until that druid boy is found."

Lancelot tried not to react. "Right, thank you for this Gaius."

"I hope your neighbor will feel better."

Lancelot nodded as he took off and calmly walked off to Morgana's chambers calmly to not draw in the eyes of any passing knights or guards.

* * *

><p>Balinor, Hunith, Merlin, Liana, Nowe, Abel and Richard were looking in shock at the three men bowing their heads in the throne room.<p>

"You're sure?" asked Abel.

The one in the center nodded. "Yes. Cerdan and his apprentice have been intercepted in Camelot."

"Cerdan?" asked Hunith with a bit of horror.

Cerdan was a well known and respected druid in the magical community. He had visited Frith a few times over the years and had told Merlin, Liana and Nowe many magical folk tales and legends when they were children.

"How do you know they had been taken for sure?" Balinor asked.

"We received a distress call from the young apprentice Mordred yesterday and made our way here immediately."

Merlin narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "The boy called out to you? From Camelot? How old is he?"

"Mordred is over five years old. Despite his young age he actually shows great potential and natural talent. With proper training he could grow to become a skilled practitioner. Cerdan had decided to take him under his wing personally. He reached out to us in horror and fear yesterday and again earlier today with feelings of loss and grief." The three of them looked saddened. "We take this to mean…"

He didn't have to finish. They all knew what had likely happened to Cerdan.

"This is a true loss for the Druids indeed," said Abel. Cerdan was a good friend of his. They had met as children and had kept in contact over the years. "However, if there is a chance that his apprentice could be spared from being lost as well then we have to take it." Abel turned to Balinor. "I ask that I go to Camelot and try to rescue his apprentice Mordred."

"No," Liana cried out. "It's too dangerous Abel."

"She's right," said Merlin. "I'll go."

"Merlin," Balinor started. "Don't-

Merlin narrowed his eyes in anger. He wasn't angry at his father but at Uther and what he did to Cerdan. "Father, it's a five year old boy. We can't allow him to be executed for the purpose of stroking that Butcher's ego. I have the most experience with sneaking through Camelot now. It's become a sad part of my duties."

"Actually," Balinor said once Merlin stopped. "I was going to say that don't go alone. Bring some help in case that Uther won't let his prisoner slip through so easily this time."

Merlin nodded. "I'll bring Will, Gwaine and Leets with me." Balinor nodded his consent and then Merlin looked to the Druids. "Don't worry. I'll bring Cerdan's apprentice back to you all safe and sound. And…if Uther hadn't executed Cerdan by a pyre then I will also retrieve his body so he could be honored with a proper funeral fire instead of being discarded and unmarked like a common thief."

The three of them kneeled. "Thank you sire. Thank you all."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>

A/N: Oh, things are getting fired up between them all now. It looks like Nimueh is moving all of them in place to try and have her enemies clash against each other.

The next chapter will have the hunt for Mordred still carry on. Arthur confronts Mordred and later Morgana as does Uther. It seems as if Mordred's fate may be sealed but not if Frith and the Druids have their way. Merlin as Emrys shows a harsher side to himself as he delivers his father's justice.


	15. Pursuit of Innocence

_A dragon's heart burns fiercely, even in the face of evil_

~ S.G. Rogers, Joh Hansen and the Dragon Clan of Yden

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: <span>Pursuit of Innocence<span>

Lancelot was in Morgana's chambers as he replaced the Druid boy's bandages and reapplied the medicine on the wound. Morgana had taken to giving some of her food to the boy to help him regain his strength. He was currently eating some chicken as Morgana pulled Lancelot aside to talk.

"Has he said anything?" he asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "He hasn't said a word. Not even told me his name."

"Well at his age and what has happened to him since he's been here, maybe we shouldn't be surprised." He himself was only a bit older than this boy when he dealt with the loss of his own parents as they were killed before his eyes.

Morgana moved all of this out of this morbid topic and onto something more positive. "The medicine you got for him is working, he's recovering."

Lancelot nodded. "His coloring is much better than that first day and the bandages only have trace staining from leaked blood," Lancelot whispered to her. "He should be strong enough to escape the city in roughly two days."

"Two days? Well, hopefully that will be long enough for all of this hunting for him to go down. If Uther doesn't find him then maybe they would think that he had already escaped the city." She was looking right at the boy as he enjoyed the food that was in front of him. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

One that Lancelot returned as he looked over to the boy as well. "Right…but Morgana we might have another problem."

"What problem?" she asked with her eyes displaying both anger and worry.

"Well, where are we supposed to take him?"

"Back to his people," she said as if it were obvious.

"Yes Morgana but I don't know where they are. Do you?"

She deflated. "No," she admitted.

Before they could speak more on it there was a knock on the other side of Morgana's door.

"Morgana," was heard from the other side.

"That's Arthur," Morgana whispered.

Lancelot grabbed Mordred's cloak and boots while Morgana took Mordred and put him in the hiding space behind her curtain. Lancelot went over with him and wrapped his arms around him. Morgana checked to see that they couldn't be seen from where she stood before she opened the door to see Arthur and three guards with him.

"Arthur, what brings you here?" she asked sounding sarcastically sweet.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked in. "This isn't a choice visit, believe me. I'm here looking for the Druid boy."

"And you came here?" she asked curiously.

"I have to search everywhere including here."

"I'm not going to have you mess with my things," she warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't change anything in your room. It's just a quick look and I'll be on my way." Arthur did a sweep and noticed the half eaten food on the table. "Still hungry Morgana?"

Morgana saw the food that the boy had been eating. They had forgotten about that.

"Oh, Gwen hasn't come back from an errand I sent her over an hour ago. Your searches are making everything and everyone late. I'm sure Lancelot has been getting delayed too."

"The delays aren't my fault. And…speaking of Lancelot, have you seen him today?"

Morgana tried to not let any panic show as she smiled at him. "Lost track of your servant Arthur?" she teased.

"No," he huffed. "I've just been too busy lately to keep track of him. Last I really saw him was the other night and I told him to head home so he wouldn't be stopped because of the curfew. With that boy still out there the restrictions and checks won't be lifted. So let me just do my job."

Morgana needed him out of here. "Then let me help you. The boy's behind the curtain. Go ahead, take a look. I'm sure that your father would love how you spent your time rummaging in my room."

Arthur stopped in midstep and looked back at her annoyed. "Right, you just want to make me look like a fool."

"In my experience you don't need my help to make you look like a fool."

"I have better things to do," he said starting to leave. "Go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is that _you _do all day."

"Bye Arthur," she said as she closed the door behind him.

Lancelot came out of the curtain with the boy looking mystified. "That was close."

"We have to find out where his people are so we can return him," said Morgana. "Do you know where your people are?" she asked the boy.

He shook his head. They weren't surprised. He was only a boy of around 5 or 6 years old.

"We need to talk to someone who has some magical knowledge that we can trust," said Lancelot. "Gaius?" he suggested.

"But how do we know he can or will help us?" asked Morgana.

"We don't but I don't think we have too many options to choose from."

* * *

><p>Merlin was on his horse as it galloped through the woods at breakneck speed with his sight and focus on their path ahead. Will, Gwaine, Leets and the three druids who came to Frith were behind him following his path. They kept riding until they decided to rest the horses.<p>

"Emrys," one of the druids said as they all sat together resting themselves. "Iseldir's camp isn't too far from here. We should go and inform him that you are on the way to get the boy."

Merlin nodded. "Okay. Tell Iseldir to meet us in the Duggus Wood tomorrow night. That is a good place to regroup as soon as we have both Cerdan's body and his apprentice."

The volunteer nodded. "I will sire. We'll be there."

"And my friends and I will be there with them," Merlin promised.

The Druids rode off to head for Iseldir leaving Merlin and his friends to plan.

"Merlin," Leets said suddenly. "How do we know that Uther hasn't found the boy and executed him like Cerdan? It's been over three days since Cerdan was executed."

Merlin inwardly flinched but was otherwise still. "We don't. No matter what has happened or not, we are bringing Cerdan and the boy back to the Druids."

"Well," Gwaine coughed out. "If we keep traveling as we are, we should be able to reach Camelot a little before nightfall tomorrow."

"Good," Merlin said as he stood and walked to his horse. "Then let's get going."

His friends followed his example and the four of them were riding off once again.

* * *

><p>Arthur met with his father in the throne room as he was eating dinner. It had been three full days and there was no sign of the boy other than the morning he had been sighted.<p>

"The city has been searched from top to bottom. There is no sign of that boy. We take this to mean that he is no longer in Camelot," Arthur reported.

Uther washed his food down with some wine and faced his son. "So you're trying to say that a wounded boy managed to evade our men and then sneak out of the city with no trace of him seen from anyone. I don't believe it, he must still be hiding in the city because someone is helping him."

"Father, the men and I have already searched the city from top to bottom," his son tried to remind him.

"Then search again," he said forcefully. "I want that boy found Arthur. Stress a reminder to the people that they will be punished as well if they are caught harboring fugitives pursued by the crown. Whomever is hiding the boy will be sure to try to rush the boy out of the city and be more likely to get caught by our men."

Arthur agreed that someone must be hiding the boy. A part of him could understand why someone would. Magic or not, he was only a boy and people were very sympathetic towards hurt and troubled children. Yet, despite his feelings, his father and king gave him an order and he had to fulfill it.

"First thing in the morning father."

* * *

><p>Lancelot came into Gaius' lab after he softly knocked on the door. "Gaius?"<p>

The man in question was packing things into a pouch. "Yes Lancelot, I'm here. I was just about to make my rounds."

"So early?" he asked.

"With all the searching and checking that Arthur and city guard are doing it is taking me twice as long to do my errands. I heard that the guards are doing a second search on people's homes. They still are searching for the druid boy."

Lancelot couldn't believe that they were searching everywhere a second time. He would definitely say that Uther was persistent. "Again? It's been days. If he wasn't found then how do we even know he hasn't long left the city?"

"We don't but that is why Uther has ordered another search."

"I fail to see why he must do this all to capture a small child."

"Because it's a druid child," he said as if that should explain everything.

"I still don't understand," Lancelot said. "I haven't heard too much about the Druids. What do you know about them?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Lancelot's sudden curiosity but indulged him. "The Druids have always been a detached and secretive people, more so now that Uther is hunting them. They are actually quite the peaceful group that like to live within nature. They rarely cause any trouble for anyone."

Lancelot huffed to himself. "Uther said that the Druids are dangerous. How can a peaceful people possibly be a threat to Camelot?"

"There are also the other rumors about them."

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "What rumors?"

"There has been some tell over recent years that the Druids are close allies to the Dragon King and Prince."

"Balinor and Emrys?"

"Yes. I believe that is why Uther wanted to publicly execute the druid and is after the boy. To send a message to the two of them."

Lancelot remembered the hard tone that Emrys had with him in his house about the wraith. "I just hope that their response to that message won't be the bigger concern."

* * *

><p>Lancelot, Guinevere and Morgana evaluated what they had learned from Gaius.<p>

"If Balinor and Emrys are close allies to the Druids then what would happen if Uther executed both one of them and a child just to get to them?" asked Guinevere.

"I don't know," Lancelot whispered. "But we have to get the boy out before this could get worse."

Morgana nodded. "He's right. We need to get the boy out of the city tonight."

"And where are we supposed to take him?" asked Lancelot.

"Duggus."

Lancelot, Guinevere and Morgana looked to the boy. Had he just spoken?

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Duggus," he said again. His voice was so small and timid but it was clear. "My teachers are going there."

"Duggus? Duggus Forest? Is that what you mean?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"How do you know?" asked Guinevere.

"I…I hear them," the boy said pointing to his temple. "They are going there."

"You can hear them?" Lancelot asked. "You mean that you can talk to each other without talking?"

The boy nodded again.

"And you say that your teachers are going to Duggus Forest? That's near Camelot," Guinevere told them.

"Then that's where we'll take him," Morgana said determinedly.

Lancelot had to point out something. "We have to get him out of the castle and out of the city first. How are we going to do that?"

"The catacombs," said Morgana. "That would be the best way but we'll need the keys to them. Arthur has them so you'll need to get them."

Lancelot nodded. "Okay, I'll get them after I bring him his dinner tonight and then we'll take the boy out."

"No, I'll take him," said Morgana.

"Morgana, you can't go alone," Guinevere protested.

"No," she cut in. "Gwen if either you or Lancelot are caught then who knows what Uther will do to you two. He'll be easier on me."

"Are you sure?" asked Lancelot.

She nodded. "I want this boy away from the city as soon as possible. He isn't safe here and the longer he's here then the more likely that Uther will catch him."

Lancelot and Guinevere headed off for the kitchens to gather Arthur and Morgana's food as well as supplies for the boy. They could see that Morgana wasn't going to budge on taking the boy out of the city by herself so they complied. Lancelot could see that Guinevere was worried about her and what could happen if they failed to get the boy out of the city.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry that I brought you and Morgana into all of this," he whispered softly to as they walked these corridors.

She reached over for his hand. "It's okay Lancelot. I want to be here and want to help this boy. I know how it is to be scared for my life and face the danger of being executed. I wouldn't wish that on young innocent boy."

Lancelot remembered that time all too well and he still had a nightmare or two on that where he was too late to call Emrys for his help. "Thank you Guinevere."

"Lancelot…what about you? Why did you go and help the boy? I never asked."

"He…I know what it's like to be in his situation myself," was all he said.

She could see that Lancelot was thinking on something quite sensitive from the look in his eyes. She realized that she didn't really know much on Lancelot's past but Guinevere didn't push. She would wait for Lancelot to tell her more of his life when he was ready.

Guinevere's hand caressed the back of Lancelot's hand with her thumb as he kept a firm but gentle hold of her. "Hopefully by this time tomorrow he'll be safe with his people. I just hope Morgana's plan will work."

"Morgana is being quite brave in helping the boy so much," he said as they turned down into another corridor.

"I know," she whispered. "She has grown quite attached to him. I've known Morgana for years and I've never seen her like this with anyone before."

* * *

><p>Morgana unlocked the gate. "Let's go," she whispered to the boy.<p>

Both she and the boy were in cloaks as they headed off into the catacombs to escape the castle. Lancelot had managed to acquire the keys and gave them to her as soon as h could spare to be away from Arthur. Gwen had prepared and packed a small satchel for the boy with food for his trip. Morgana grabbed a torch as she led the way through the dark tunnels. She came upon a caged door where there was some dim light shining out through the other end.

Morgana then leaned down to the boy. "Okay, once we are through that door then we'll have to be fast but careful," she whispered. "Do you understand, child?"

"Mordred," he whispered.

"What?"

"My name. It's Mordred."

She smiled at him. She was glad that he felt comfortable to finally tell her his name. "Are you ready Mordred?"

He nodded.

She took him by his hand and then led him through the door. They moved swiftly from alley to alley until they were close to the lower town until they came out of an alley and Morgana felt the edge of a sword lightly touch her back.

The owner spoke a soft but strong warning. "Turn around, slowly."

Morgana knew that voice. She then turned around slowly to look upon the face of Arthur. He was accompanied by two other men and they had swords of their own at the ready. They were all pointing at them.

Arthur had been patrolling the city that night to see if the announcement of punishment for those hiding the boy would bring out any results. When he caught sight of a cloaked figure skulking through the streets it had seemed like it had. He set up a spot to engage the figure and saw the boy in their grasp when they left the alley. When he saw that it was Morgana the hard look he had turned to one of surprise and shock as he looked from her to the boy in her hold. He finally looked into the face of the druid boy they had been searching for and saw that he was looking nervously from the sword to Arthur. Arthur caught the boy's blue eyes and for a moment felt that there was something…familiar about him.

"Arthur," Morgana said softly. "Please."

He looked back up to Morgana and tried to shake himself free from his shock. "Seize them," he ordered his men.

* * *

><p>Uther was glaring at Morgana while she just stood there firm and stared back defiantly. Arthur was right by his father and Lancelot was off to the side watching them. Gaius was in the room as well and was rotating his line of sight between Morgana and Lancelot.<p>

Uther was trying to push the anger he felt down as he tried to keep his calm as he spoke to his ward. "You…had that boy in your custody? This entire time. How could you betray me like this?!"

Morgana looked him right in his eye as firm and strong as ever. "I couldn't just stand back and let you execute an innocent boy."

"That boy is a dangerous sorcerer," he argued back. "And you kept him in my castle where he could've hurt any number of people here including yourself."

"He's only a child who barely says anything. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He's a druid," argued Uther as if that would settle the matter.

Morgana only felt that gave her another point. "That is no reason for Mordred to be taken to an executioner's block."

"Mordred?!" Uther thundered. "You gave him a name?!"

"He has his own name." Morgana glared hard at him. "He's a boy, not some stray dog!"

"That is enough. The law is clear and the boy will be executed tomorrow."

"If you want to execute that boy then you'll have to execute me as well," she roared. "I kept him hidden and out of sight. You decreed that the one who was helping him would be punished as well. The law is clear."

Uther's expression lightened for a moment as the reality of the situation became evident but he regained himself.

"You will return to your chambers now," he ordered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Help me! Somebody<em>! _They have me in the dungeons and they're going to kill me!_"

Merlin's head shot up as they caught sight of Camelot. It was a boy's voice that echoed in his skull. It sounded scared and desperate. He looked back to his friends to see Leets lightly caress his temple.

"You heard it too?" he asked Leets.

He nodded. "Cries from a boy? Yeah, I just heard it knocking around my head."

"It's him," said Merlin. "It's the apprentice, Mordred."

"He called out to you? And you heard him from all the way here?" asked Will. "How is that possible?"

"Iseldir did say that Mordred was quite gifted. Now I see what he meant." The only people that he knew that could telepathically communicate with him in that kind of distance was his brother, sister, and Kilgharrah.

"What did he happen to say?" Gwaine asked.

"He's in the dungeons," Leets answered. "Sounded like they had just caught him."

"We're just in time then," said Will.

Merlin nodded. "Then let's not waste any more. Let's move and get him while we still have some night to cover us."

Merlin and his friends made it to the outer city limits. They snuck in through the gates and were moving in stealth for the castle. When they made it to the gates they split up. Merlin took Gwaine with him to go for the dungeons while Will and Leets went off to find and collect Cerdan's body hoping it hadn't been disposed yet.

Merlin went into the courtyard but froze when he caught sight of the executioner block being set up by some guards. His eyes lit up a bright gold which Gwaine caught and he drew his sword.

* * *

><p>Uther and Arthur were walking through the castle's corridors as they were heading back to Uther's chambers.<p>

"Father, perhaps you should reconsider your decision. Morgana seems to have grown quite attached to the boy."

"No, we already discussed this Arthur," he said firmly.

Arthur breathed out heavily from his nose. "Yes…I know but I think that the situation has become more complicated. Perhaps it might be better to simply keep the boy detained to see if he'll be truly a threat or not."

"Keeping the boy will only put the people in prolonged jeopardy Arthur. He will only grow more powerful and have an easier time to plot our demise. The boy has already gained a foothold with Morgana and we can't allow him to begin corrupting any others."

Arthur stopped. "Yes, but you're sparing her." He folded his arms. "You yourself said that no one would be excused for aiding the boy. Had it been anyone else then you would've easily ordered their execution but you pardoned Morgana. If you're making an exception for her than why not for the boy?"

He glared at his son. "She has her father and the promise I made to him to thank for that. The boy has no such fortune."

Before anything else could be said or done there was an explosion that shook the castle.

Arthur braced himself against the wall. "What the hell was that?!"

* * *

><p>The guards that Uther had sent to secure the dungeons were thrown hard into the walls and bounced off them and landed into the ground with a thud. Merlin flung them magically to clear a path for himself and Gwaine stood back feeling a bit insignificant. Seeing the spot where Cerdan had been killed so spectacularly had set him off. Merlin had reduced the executioner's block to rubble with a silent glare. The guards there were then tossed and flung into the nearest walls, hard, before they could draw their weapons. Merlin moved to go free the boy while Gwaine stayed and watched the exit. Gwaine saw that one of the guards was trying to get back up and whacked him over the top of his head with the hilt of his sword.<p>

"Stay down," he suggested to the now unconscious guard.

Gwaine heard something that sounded like footsteps behind the exit to the dungeons and two knights made their way inside. Gwaine fought against them happy to let out some pent out anger himself. He knocked one down and then charged one of them into the wall. He disarmed the knight and then punched him out. Gwaine took the second knight and then ran his sword into the guy's knee to incapacitate him and keep him from getting back up.

Merlin made his way to the boy's cell where he saw the boy look up at him with teary eyes. Merlin felt himself get more mad about this whole thing. Mordred was half his younger brother's age. As far as he was concerned, Uther was starting to make this personal for him.

"Emrys?" he asked a bit hopefully.

He went over and helped the boy up. "Let's get you home. I'm sure that Iseldir and the others will want to see you."

They then made their way for Gwaine who was still waiting for them.

Will and Leets were having their own action. They were in the depository where they found a body wrapped in cloth with a basket that they looked in to see Cerdan's severed head. A knight and a pair of guards Leets flipped a guard to land on his back and met the other one with his sword. Will fought with the knight until he landed a jab in the shoulder before punching him out. As the knight was on the ground Will took the sword and brought it down on the wrist of the man's sword hand. He then shoved into the guard that Leets was fighting giving him time to cast a spell to make the first guard groaning on the floor fly off and collide with the second one as he tried to regain his footing from Will's hit. The man was pinned down and now both were groaning. Will took the basket while Leets cast a spell on Cerdan's body to make it float and follow him.

"Cover me," Leets asked as he took hold of it to magically drag the body with him. He wouldn't be able to fight and keep hold of the body.

"Of course," said Will.

They all met back in the courtyard where they saw that reinforcements were starting to head for them.

"Alright," Merlin said as he stood in front of them all. "Across the gate," he ordered. They moved off while he brought up the rear to cover their escape. He saw that there were some guards moving quite fast for them so he magically lifted one of the large metal doors of the castle gate and threw it on them. That was sure to break some arms or legs, perhaps permanently but Merlin felt lightly fazed by it. He wasn't normally so brutal but the sight of the basket in Will's hold that no doubt held Cerdan's head was making blood rush to his head. He wanted to let all these men to know that killing such a good and honorable man and hunting a child for no other crime other than having magic would not be taken by Frith lightly.

* * *

><p>"Sire," a guard said running for the king and prince. "We're under attack."<p>

"How?" the king demanded.

"Sorcerers," the guard gasped out.

Uther and Arthur ran for the nearest opening to look into the courtyard and they saw that there were bodies of their guards spread about along with a destroyed section of the courtyard.

"The boy," he growled before looking to Arthur. "They're here for the boy. Take the men and stop them Arthur. Don't allow them to leave the city alive," he ordered.

"Yes Father," he said before running to gather the men.

Arthur and his forces made it to the courtyard just in time to see the gates' large metal doors come off its hinges and land on top of some men at the other side. The Prince saw a handful of figures take off with the druid boy into the city.

"After them," he ordered them.

Arthur ran through the city streets to try and track whoever it was that was trying to free the boy. He saw the battered bodies of the guards he passed and even heard a few of their moans from the ones that were still conscious. He heard some roaring and shouting where he saw a figure in the distance raise his hands out and the reinforcements flew off into the air and collide with the ground. Arthur recognized him as Emrys from his encounter with the Black Knight. He saw some others alongside Emrys dressed in blue robes and light armor with metal visors covering their faces.

He didn't see them for long as Emrys shouted foreign sounding words and then all of them vanished from that spot. He ran to see to the men and saw that some of them were bleeding from their heads and their arms and/or legs were hanging off in odd angles. The courtyard had a crater where the block was and the front gates were destroyed. Later he found one of his men with their hand missing, the stump bleeding fresh. So it had been Balinor and Emrys behind this as that was their signature act.

All of this pain and destruction, all from magic. Maybe his father's words had truer weight then he realized.

* * *

><p>Mordred was off in Iseldir's arms silently crying as he looked at the rising flames of the funeral fire. They had brought Mordred and Cerdan's body back to their camp where Balinor, Abel, Richard were waiting for all of them.<p>

Abel went over to the wrapped body and ran a hand over the man's covered face. "Welcome back old friend," he whispered.

Iseldir let go of Mordred as he went over to bow in front of Merlin. "Thank you Emrys. All of you for bringing both Mordred and Cerdan back to us."

"No need to thank us," said Leets.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "This never should've happened. Cerdan and Mordred didn't deserve any of this. Are you okay?" he asked the boy.

Mordred nodded. "I'm okay now."

"That is a relief," said Balinor. "However, there is still one more thing to see to."

It was soon after that where Cerdan's body was now wrapped in fire as all of them were silently praying and bidding him a respectful farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>

A/N: Emrys really let his ruthlessness show this time. The execution of Cerdan and the intent to execute a boy that is half his younger brother's age made it personal. He was in no mood to play silly tricks on Camelot's men this time. He might be light-hearted but he does have his hard points and proved that there is indeed a reason for his enemies to tread carefully around him.

The next chapter will have Arthur, Morgana and Lancelot's minds on what had happened during the night of Mordred's rescue from the dungeons by Emrys. Also, Merlin receives a foreboding about Mordred from Kilgharrah.


	16. Stirred and Disturbed

_The mistake is thinking that there can be an antidote to the uncertainty._

~ David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: <span>Stirred and Disturbed<span>

Uther couldn't believe his own eyes as he looked over all the damage himself. It looked like something hard crashed into his castle's courtyard. The gates were ruined as one of the doors was thrown right off its hinges. Arthur had reported that Emrys had come personally for the boy with a handful of conspirators. Although Emrys had infiltrated the city before, this was by far the most destruction he had delivered thus far. They attacked and done great damage to his castle and a few parts of his city. Not to mention the state of all of his men. Over two dozen men were hurt and sustained some sort of injury from the attack and Gaius had informed him that over a handful of them had been crippled. Bum arms and bum legs had become their new afflictions, short term and long term injuries. One of his knights crippled permanently by losing his sword hand by one of Emrys' fellow savages.

"You." Uther flagged a nearby soldier to him.

"Sire?" the man bowed.

"Go and inform my son that I wish to speak with him in the throne room."

"At once sire."

He then dismissed the man. It was time for his son to publicly begin his work to bring in Balinor's destructive son.

Uther looked up at the window that was the one that led inside Morgana's chambers. He hoped that all of this insanity helped to deter her from foolishly giving any sort of aid or affection for magic users. While Morgana had argued against his policies on sorcerers in the past this was the first time that she had openly and directly defied him and the law. Now that the boy was free he might inform his fellow sorcerers of the weakness that Morgana offered on Camelot's fight against their evil. He just hoped that any disadvantage this may give his kingdom had disappeared from Morgana's psyche with Emrys' invasion.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting in his room, not eating the lunch that Lancelot brought him. He was just sitting in front of his food just staring ahead with Lancelot standing off to the side. All day, they had been helping to move their wounded men either to a makeshift treating room for Gaius or to their living quarters.<p>

Lancelot was cleaning Arthur's chainmail and looked up to notice that Arthur hadn't eaten one bite since he brought his dinner to him. "You're not hungry Arthur?"

He snapped out of it to look at his servant. "Hmm, did you say something Lancelot?"

"You're not hungry?" he said gesturing to the prince's uneaten food.

Arthur looked to his food in front of him. "Oh, I guess I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you happen to pay attention to anything today?"

"I know…but you have to take care of yourself or you can't take care of anything else."

Arthur silently huffed. Lancelot had a point. He then took a small bite of his food. It was a moment later where there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur announced.

Then a guard came in. "Sire, your father wants to speak with you in the throne room."

Arthur and Lancelot caught each other's eyes before Arthur left the room with Lancelot coming up right behind him. They made their way to the throne room where his father was already there with Gaius and they were talking amongst themselves.

"Father?" he said announcing himself.

"Oh, Arthur," his father said separating from Gaius to focus on him.

Lancelot stood off to the side but managed to catch Gaius looking at him blankly before he focused on the conversation between the king and the prince.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius was giving me the final tally on all those that were affected by the attack. Over two dozen wounded men. Near half of them suffering broken arms or legs. And…Sir Wayne's sword hand was lopped off."

"Sir Wayne?" He had only been made a knight for barely three years and now his time was cut short along with his hand.

"Yes," Uther growled. "The courtyard has been wrecked and the main castle gate has been destroyed. The builders inform me that to repair all the damage could take four months. Then there is the fact that the druid boy has escaped. And like usual, not a trace for our men to follow."

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "I saw Emrys take the boy and vanish along with the men he has brought."

"Did you get a good look on any of them?"

Arthur shook his head. "They wore visors to cover their faces. I counted three of them and a few of the men that I helped today told me that they were quite skilled when they fought against them."

"Professional mercenaries, no doubt."

"I'm not sure. They wore fine armor that had the Dragon King's sigil on them and were covered in light cloaks in their colors. A few of the guards said that one of these men had magic as well."

Uther took time to think on this as he paced slightly away from his son. "This is assuredly undeniable proof that Balinor is building an army. All these years of rallying sorcerers and conspirators, he could easily have made them into his own personal force."

Arthur had to admit that the idea terrified him slightly. If Emrys did this with only a handful of men then he shuddered to think what could be done with a small army of men like this. "What are we going to do?"

"If Balinor is building an army then we have to stop them before they have time to further swell his numbers. With his son now becoming more active against us this will only draw in more followers. We must cut their plans short before they can fully realize them."

"How?"

"Arthur, it's time that you become more active in your royal mission. Find Emrys."

"I have been active in that mission father but it's not so simple. Emrys covers his tracks and no one seems to have any sort of lead that can be used in locating him."

Lancelot tightened his jaw. They were talking of locating Emrys while he had a talisman in his home that allowed him to directly communicate and summon the Dragon Prince. Gaius noticed the servant's tension but just kept silent.

"Yes…but this attack confirmed something. There had been rumors that the Druids were allied with Balinor and Emrys. These events have proven that they are not rumors but facts. Try to locate some more Druids and we can question them on both of them. They might be able to help us finally bring in those two once and for all."

Arthur had a moment where he recalled that Druid boy's scared face but shook it away. Because of that boy, many of Camelot's good men suffered due to Emrys' wrath. He had to have his mind clear and set on stopping sorcerers doing something like this again. "I'll begin working on that father."

Uther nodded his head as he looked on in proud acceptance of his son's new commitment. "Good."

* * *

><p>In his chambers, Gaius was now adding some new facts and details of recent things in his growing list of odd things centered on Balinor and Emrys. Over the years they had caused trouble for Uther and the other rulers that struck against magic users with questionable methods. Balinor had started a trademark signature of cutting off the sword hands of knights though Gaius took note that it was only on knights or of commanding officers of nobility but never on common soldiers. It was a direct message to the power base within Camelot and while Gaius didn't like it he could see what kind of messages that Balinor and his son wanted to send.<p>

But the attack on Camelot was something else entirely. He saw that the legs of one of the men flattened by the gate doors was crushed. He most likely will never be able to walk again. Others had broken bones in their arms, hands, feet and legs that weren't so severe but they would be inconvenienced for weeks if not months. Gaius couldn't be sure but guessed with how Emrys handled himself in the city that this was made to be quite personal. The Druids were already rumored to be close with Balinor and Emrys but for Emrys to do this and so quickly suggested that they knew the boy and/or his adult companion personally. Gaius felt that Uther's public execution of the two Druids was cruel but he didn't think it would prove foolish as well. With what happened to some of the knights, soldiers and guards it was safe to say that the relations between the Ambrosius men and Druids were no longer rumors. And who knew what that could mean in the future?

* * *

><p>Morgana was staring out her window as she looked at the wrecked courtyard. It didn't seem that she was going to severely punished at all. Luckily it seemed that she had managed to grab all of Uther's attention and Gwen was even suspected of helping her and Lancelot's involvement was still unknown. Mordred was spirited away by Emrys coming into Camelot and he hoped that he was doing okay. She hoped that Emrys had taken him to his people.<p>

But as she looked at all the destruction that was done to Camelot last night she felt torn about all of this. She heard that a few of the guards had been permanently crippled and Sir Wayne had lost his sword hand. True, she always felt that the Dragon King taking sword hands of the knights was justified but Sir Wayne had only become a knight three years ago and she knew that he was a good man. He just had the misfortune of being the one to head the guard of Mordred.

But to be fair, she only wanted Mordred to be safe and free to be with his people. If Uther hadn't captured and set to execute a small boy and his companion just because they were Druids then Emrys and his men wouldn't have come here and attacked their men. So, if she thought on it, all that happened with their people it wasn't Emrys' fault. The one that should be blamed is Uther.

The door to her room opened and Gwen came in. She saw that Morgana didn't even react to entering and kept staring off out the window.

"Morgana? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she said finally tearing her eyes off and looking at her. "Oh, hi Gwen."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…just thinking about Mordred. I was just thinking if he was back with his people."

"I'm sure he's okay. Lancelot seems to think that he's okay now."

"Where is Lancelot?" she asked remembering that it was him that brought the boy to her in the first place.

"Oh, he's helping the wounded getting moved around." Gwen's face went sullen. "Some of them can't move on their own so he's helping them into their rooms in the castle or to their homes in the city. There were over two dozen men that were hurt. Many more people were on guard duty last night than usual."

Morgana's face went sullen as well. "I heard all about that. Uther had more people to guard the dungeon and castle grounds after Mordred was caught because he thought the boy would escape. It was ridiculous that Uther had so many people to meet Emrys' wrath and I'm sure that Mordred didn't want any of that to happen to any of them. He's a sweet boy."

* * *

><p>Balinor, Merlin and his friends listened to the young Mordred's story of his time in Camelot. When he heard that one of the people who helped Mordred hide and recover was Lancelot he didn't know if he should be surprised or not. Lancelot was still in Merlin's debt and he sees that Lancelot's virtue was no fluke or controlled event but a constant aspect. Then there were the two women that helped him help Mordred. One of them was Gwen whom he remember meeting during his expedition into disrupting Uther's festival. He remembered healing her for Lancelot and it seemed as if the two of them have gotten quite close from the last time he was in Camelot. The second woman was Uther's ward: The Lady Morgana. Truthfully, he was surprised that a lady of such noble standing would risk so much for a lowly druid child. Mordred's face as he recalled the lady showed that she had touched the poor boy's heart. To willingly hide Mordred in her chambers right underneath the king's nose showed that she was quite brave and daring as well. Personally, he would want to meet the Lady Morgana face to face to see her full character for himself.<p>

"Thank you again Emrys," said Iseldir as he took the boy into his grasp. "For returning the boy. And...for the return of Cerdan's body to us as well."

He bowed his head. "It was my pleasure. I ask that you place Cerdan's ashes someplace befitting that man's good nature."

"Of course," he said bowing his head back to the Dragon Prince.

Balinor started to speak. "To avoid something like this happening again, you should avoid sending for anything in Camelot. It is far to dangerous for your people to go directly there."

"We had no choice sire," said Iseldir. "Our camp was low on supplies and Camelot is the closest place that has all the food and essentials that we need. A few of us did suggest going directly to Frith and resupply there but it was deemed too far and too long a journey for our couriers to make a round trip."

"But not for ours," said Merlin.

"Pardon?" Iseldir said looking as lost as he sounded.

"Recently," started Balinor. "Some of our wyverns have begun to be trained to airlift our soldiers into a special flying cavalry unit for Frith. In at least two or three months they will be fully tamed and ready for our selected riders. When that's done, they could be used for not only patrol and fighting purposes but even for long distance couriering. We can help you with supplying your people to limit the risks that your people will have to take."

"Oh...that would be wonderful sires. We would greatly appreciate it."

"And," said Merlin. "Since you were unfortunately unable to resupply now, we'll immediately send supplies with our dragon to you to help you all tide over until that time comes."

Mordred waved them all farewell as they left and Merlin smiled and nodded his good wishes at the boy. When they were far enough away, Balinor rode up close to Merlin.

"You know Merlin, Kilgharrah will not like that you volunteered him to be a mule." He wasn't scolding but he didn't seem really happy or amused by any of this either.

Merlin dismissed his father's concern. "I'm sure it will be fine father. It shouldn't be any big deal for Kilgharrah."

When they returned home and were at the top of the castle's tall tower Kilgharrah proved Merlin's prediction false.

"Merlin, I am a dragon. I think your time with Haeland and the other wyvern you're training for your flying units has blinded you to that fact. I'm am not a horse and certainly not a mule."

Merlin looked over to his father who had his arms crossed but a slightly smug look on his face that plainly said, 'Told you so'.

Merlin let out a frustrated puff of air. "I realize that Kilgharrah but we're only asking you to make a small exception. The Druids could use your help. Their supplies are low and you could take a considerable amount with you all at once. If enough wyvern were fully trained for this then I wouldn't be asking this of you but there are not enough ready yet. This is for them, not for us. Please?"

Kilgharrah was silent and seemed to be weighing the Dragon Prince's words so the king decided to give it a little push.

"You know Kilgharrah, he could've simply had me order you to do this but, out of deep respect for you, he is asking for your consent first. Besides, where's the harm in showing some humility from time to time?"

Kilgharrah bowed his head in frustration. He hated it when Balinor and his children ganged up on him like this. They could always talk him into stunts like this. "Very well," he said in a defeated tone. "I'll carry their supplies to them. Provided that you accompany Balinor."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll begin the preparations," he said before he went to go back into his castle leaving his son and dragon friend alone.

"Merlin, what did happen with the Druids? I'm afraid I was away during their visit so I don't know all the details."

"Oh," Merlin said growing somber. "Quite the tragedy happened."

He then went on to explain about why the Druids came to them. He explained about Cerdan taking his apprentice to Camelot to try and resupply their camp and how they were captured. He then, with a little difficulty, told Kilgharrah of Cerdan's execution.

"Cerdan was a good man," the dragon said softly. "An honorable druid. I feel for his student as well. How did he fare?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not good. Thankfully, he did meet some kindness in Camelot. It's people like them which reinforce why my father and I help the people that we do that are in Camelot. The involvement of the Lady Morgana also opens some other possibilities."

"The Lady Morgana? King Uther's ward?"

"Yes, you've heard of her?"

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "I have. She is said to be quite a wild and unpredictable force. Her future is quite erratic and hard for most of the most talented foreseers to understand. At this point in time, there are too many roads that she can take to cause a great many events to unfold, both wonderous and disasterous."

"Really?" Merlin had wanted to meet Morgana enough already for helping Cerdan's apprentice but now he it was elevating up to a goal. He had to meet the Lady Morgana now.

"So, the boy is safe then?" Kilgharrah asked getting them back to their former topic.

"Oh, yes. My friends and I had to infiltrate Camelot to rescue him when he was discovered and caught. He was going to be beheaded like Cerdan was." Merlin's face fell. "I'm sad to say that I somewhat...lost myself back there."

The dragon could sense the young prince's distress and even a bit of his shame. "Merlin, do not dwell to much on that. To save one of your own, you had to enter into a battlefield and a place such as that could turn even the most humble and noble of men into beasts. Do you wish that you hadn't helped the boy?"

"No!" he answered immediately.

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed about. The shame goes to the ones that forced you into that state so you could save an innocent boy. The fact that you are feeling this now, even for men that did or did not deserve your wrath shows the level of your compassion."

It took a little while but Merlin managed a small grin. "Thank you Kilgharrah. Maybe you're right. The injuries that I inflicted may have come from me but the fault doesn't lie with me. It lies on Uther and all his men that would see to Cerdan and Mordred's execution for the sole reason of being a Druids."

"Mordred?" the dragon asked curiously. "Is that the name of Cerdan's apprentice?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "Why?"

"Mordred...you must tread carefully around that boy Merlin."

The prince's heart fell. "Why? He's only a small young child."

"You are young as well Merlin but that doesn't mean that those in power and position shouldn't be wary of you either. That boy is foretold to possess great power. Not at the level that you have but great nonetheless."

"I still don't see the concern Kilgharrah."

"I am merely warning you. Be careful with that boy. Someone with his talent and potential could be a powerful ally or foe and with how his life and personal nature are shaping up to be, he could be dangerous as either."

Kilgharrah then left Merlin to descend as he felt Balinor's call from below. As he descended, Kilgharrah couldn't help but wonder. The fact that all these key people of destiny came across each other now and in this situation...it couldn't be a coincidence. But, what is deliberate? Few key people and magical beings knew of all of them and not all of them were friends to his dragonlords present and future.

* * *

><p>Nimueh was in disguise as she surveyed the damage that Camelot had sustained from Emrys' assault. While the damage wasn't at a level that she had hoped it was still a step in the right direction. Her manipulations to have Mordred caught in Camelot had no doubt created a destructive domino effect that will help in bringing down Uther and his kingdom. Emrys and his fellow insurgents have had a taste of hard justice against their enemy. It is a taste that might just leave a craving to have more.<p>

It was a bit of a gamble but there was her long-term trump card with what she had orchestrated with Arthur. He had unknowingly come across his own son and Mordred and unknowingly met his father. They had met under the situation where the boy would be caught and delivered to his own death thanks to his own father. When the time was right and it was made known to both of them, it would handle everything more assuredly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 16<strong>

A/N: Seems like Merlin's stint in Camelot left quite the impressions on quite a few people, huh? Nimueh has discreetly begun to set some wheels in motion that could set things off to take quite a turn for everyone.

The next chapter will jump some time and have tragedy hit Gwen when her father is arrested for conspiring with sorcerers. The sorcerer Tauren comes to Camelot with the Alchemist's Stone and the stone sends stirrings from Camelot to Frith in the hearts of the Dragon Children.


	17. From Lead to Gold

_It is better to risk saving a guilty person than to condemn an innocent one_

_~ Voltaire_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: <span>From Lead to Gold<span>

Arthur set himself in his task of locating Emrys but he did it discreetly. His father was strong but his methods seem to have only to stir the Dragon Royals and have cost a great many of their men their sword hands in the past. The idea that Arthur's tactics, if failed, could cost a good man their hand to be lost to Balinor and Emrys scared him. Sir Wayne looked like a broken man when he left Camelot to return home to his family's estate. He wanted to find Emrys but not at the cost of any more men losing themselves like that. Not to mention begin a panic.

Or rouse Morgana. Arthur had privately gone to see Morgana to ask if when he had searched the room and insisted that the boy was behind the curtain if he really was and she hadn't admitted it outright but he knew her well enough to know that she had. Arthur didn't want to scold her but asked if she thought that if all the injuries and Sir Wayne's hand was worth it. Morgana had said that while she wasn't happy about any of that she claimed that she preferred Sir Wayne's hand over Mordred's head. Arthur didn't have the heart to argue with her on that. Magic Druid or not, this Mordred was still only a small child.

And he took something else from that meeting. Something that the excitement of the attack seemed to make go over his father's head. Her servant Guinevere must've known about Mordred as well if he had been hiding all that time in Morgana's chambers. The serving girl had already faced scrutiny back with the business with the magic plague and this could've landed her into severe trouble but he didn't say anything. Not only to protect her but to protect Lancelot. His servant and Morgana's servant, it was no secret that those two were becoming quite close with one another. He had heard Lancelot mention her every now and then and he noticed how he would get happier whenever he saw her. Therefore, if Guinevere knew about the boy then it was a sure bet that Lancelot knew too.

Lancelot was torn about all of this. While he was happy that Mordred had been saved and he and Guinevere hadn't been accused of anything, he wasn't happy with the injuries those men had suffered. Even near two months after that event the scars on many of them were still present. Sir Wayne's were more obvious and more long lasting. Lancelot didn't blame Emrys for any of this but he still felt that something should done to correct this somehow. He offered Gaius his help in seeing to the wounded to try and get things to be right but he felt it lacking. He wondered if talking to Emrys about all of this would help but with all the recent work that Arthur has started into try and find Emrys it didn't seem to be a wise idea.

Right now, he was heading for Guinevere's home but found her on route with her father. He was giving her a gift of a woven garment.

"It's beautiful," she said taking hold of it.

"You're a beautiful girl Gwen. You should have beautiful things."

"I agree," Lancelot said coming over. He looked at the garment more closely. "That outfit is lucky to have such a beautiful owner."

"I'm surrounded by such sweet flatterers," Guinevere blushed.

"It's not flattery if it's true," said Tom with a smile.

Gwen took it tight in her arms. "But it must've been so expensive," she gasped out.

"Oh very," he confirmed. "But we're doing much better now. I felt so happy that I wanted to give you something special."

"Really?" asked Lancelot. Guinevere hadn't mentioned anything like that to him about her family doing better for themselves.

Tom shrugged. "I've been getting more clients than usual lately. Mostly thanks to you Lancelot."

"Really?"

Lancelot had just wanted to give Guinevere's father the chance to have his work more noticed because he thought it was good work. He had taken to getting all of Arthur's damaged and worn armor, sword and other steel possessions to Tom to fix whenever possible and he knew that word had spread about that with other people but he didn't think it was enough to significantly raise his business.

"Yes," said Tom as he smiled at the young man. "It's helped us greatly and things are going to be much different. Thank you."

"Uh, my pleasure." Lancelot then shook the man's hand.

"I'll see you later Gwen," he said leaving the two young ones alone.

Lancelot saw Gwen eyeing her new dress a little apprehensively. "Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, yes, I'm fine Lancelot." Gwen didn't know why but she felt concerned about her father. Something didn't sit right with her about all of this. The expensive gift and the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes as he explained the gift. Yet, maybe it was just her imagination. Things have been a little on edge in the city after the Druid boy's escape with the Dragon Prince. She didn't want to worry Lancelot over what might really be nothing so she smiled.

"I was going for a walk through the woods near the city. Would you like to join me?"

She went for his arm. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The inside of Tom's forge had him with another man in a hooded cloak. Tom was melting a lump of lead into its liquid form.<p>

"Is the lead ready?"

Tom brought the canister out of the heat to show that it was purely liquid now. "It's done."

"Good," said Tauren before he reached to a pouch tied to his belt.

He pulled out a stone that immediately started to emit a red glow. Tom's expression was one of shock and fear. It wasn't too long ago when he nearly lost Gwen because of the king's suspicion that magic had healed him of the Blue Plague.

"You never said anything about magic," he whispered furiously. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Tauren just glared at him. "There won't be any trouble if you do as I say. Just keep the lead steady."

Tom was still scared but did as Tauren said. The sooner this was all finished then the sooner Tauren and his magical rock left. Tauren held the stone over the lead and suddenly it was replaced with a glimmer that was unmistakable.

"Is that…gold?" Tom cracked out.

Tauren confirmed it with a nod. "Pure gold and it is all yours blacksmith provided that you keep your mouth about all of this shut."

Tom cooled the gold by dumping it into the cool water and it solidified into a nugget the size of his fist. He then took it and held it in his hand. "Amazing," he said holding the solid gold in his hands.

Tauren however was focused on the stone in his hand. "Yes. The experiment was a complete success."

The next moment had furious knocking on the doors of the forge.

"Open up! In the name of the King!"

Tauren and Tom had a second to contemplate the fact that they were discovered before the door was kicked in. The crash made Tom fall back and Tauren ended up dropping the stone and it rolled off to a dark corner of the forge. As men in Camelot's color came into the shop Tom went off to a corner while Tauren escaped through the back of the forge with the guards on his tail. Arthur stepped into the forge and went to where the guards were restraining Tom. He reached down and took the nugget of gold that he had in his grasp. He then looked into the stiff and nervous eyes of the blacksmith.

"Take him away," he ordered the guards.

They all left the forge unaware of the stone in the corner still emitting a faint glow in its center.

* * *

><p>Merlin was stirred out of his sleep and sat straight up in his bed as he was breathing a little heavily. He just suddenly felt a sharp burn in his chest that spread through his hands, feet and head. He found himself wandering the halls of the castle until he found a terrace facing the night sky outside. Yet, he wasn't alone. Merlin was surprised to find his sister already there. The late evening air was blowing through her nightgown that was covered by a robe.<p>

"Liana?" he asked moving over to her.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked over at him. "Hello Merlin."

He walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said looking back out into the sleeping distance.

"Yeah…me too."

"It was strange," she mumbled. "I was sleeping quite fine when I felt something hot and sharp hit my chest and it spread through me all the way from my head to my toes."

"Really?" Merlin raised his eyebrows at that. That was kind of like what happened to him.

"Merlin? Liana?"

The two of them looked behind them to see their little brother Nowe slowly approaching them as he rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes.

"Nowe?" said Liana.

"Let me guess," Merlin grunted. "Something woke you up with like a burning sharp hit to your chest that spread everywhere and now you can't get back to sleep?"

Nowe froze in step at that. "Please don't tell me that you've added mind reading to your list of abilities."

Liana let herself lean against the stone railing of the terrace. "This can't be a coincidence. The three of us waking up tonight."

"The same way," added Merlin.

"And coming to the same place?" asked Nowe. "Why did you two come here?"

"Why did you?" asked Liana.

"I…don't know. I guess I feel like…something out there is…calling to me," he said pointing on ahead.

Merlin looked out into the distance. "Yeah…me too. What about you Liana?"

She nodded. "Yeah…though maybe not calling me. It's more like something is calling out and I can hear it."

Merlin took a closer look in the distance. "In that direction…that's toward Camelot."

"So something there is calling out?" said Nowe doubtfully. "What could be calling out from a place like that?"

Liana thought on it. "I have heard rumors that Uther has locked away many artifacts that he stole during his Great Purge in vaults that he has beneath his castle. One of those could be doing it."

"For it to make the three of us feel like this…must be a strong artifact," Merlin mused.

Nowe was still lost though. "If they've been locked up then why would they be calling out now?"

"Could be a recent acquisition," Merlin offered. "Or…maybe someone has sneaked one in or out of the city and is using it. Whatever it is, if it can shake all three of us then I want to know what it is and keep it out of Uther's hands."

Nowe nodded. "Me too. If something that can shake us fell into the wrong hands, I think this will be one of many nights I won't get a good night's sleep."

"Don't forget about me." Liana folded her arms. "I'm concerned too."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, we'll bring it up with Father and the others, after they all wake up of course."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Morgana stormed into the throne room where Uther was with Arthur discussing the recent arrest.<p>

"What is this?!" she said stomping over to them. "I hear that you arrested Gwen's father. Why?"

Uther went to answer her. "He's been arrested on crimes of conspiring with sorcerers. Most likely he was aiding in the creation of magical weapons."

"That's ridiculous," she immediately defended her friend's father.

Arthur took over for his father. "In my investigations to find Emrys I stumbled onto rumors of a sorcerer called Tauren that was in the vicinity of Camelot. He's a sorcerer that has vowed to eliminate my father. My search for him lead me to Tom's forge." Arthur then pulled out a lump of gold. "I saw them together there and I found this on Tom when we apprehended him."

Morgana was a bit shocked at the sight of the gold but refused to believe that Tom was up to anything nefarious. "So he was paid," she shrugged. "Tauren could've paid him to shoe his horse," she reasoned.

"In gold?" Uther drawled out. "It's undeniable proof. Tom the Blacksmith has committed treason against Camelot."

"Well, he must have a trial," Morgana pointed out.

"Yes, he'll have a trial and he will be found guilty because that's what he is."

Morgana huffed as she left the room. Uther and Arthur watched her leave before they settled back on their other business.

"Father, my men are still searching the city but there is a good chance that Tauren has fled the city."

Uther looked his son in the eye. "Find him Arthur. We need to stop these sorcerers. These recent disturbances are making the whole lot of them bolder. Sorcerers now are starting to run their conspiracies inside the walls of the city and we must show them that it will not stand."

"I'll find him."

* * *

><p>Gwen was in the dungeon looking to her father on the other side of the bars. Morgana had gone immediately to fetch Gwen and bring her to dungeons to see her father. She was off to the side and let the two talk in peace.<p>

"Father, what's going on?" Gwen asked almost hysterical.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't think it would get this far."

"Why would you do business with these kind of men?"

"I didn't really understand what kind of man Tauren was. He didn't really ask me for much, just to melt some lead. He offered quite a sum for it and I…I didn't want to lose this opportunity."

"Opportunity? This," she said gesturing out to the bars. "is an opportunity?"

He tightened his hold on Gwen's hand. "I just wanted to be able to do more for you Gwen."

She was then brought to tears. "You've done more than enough. You always have."

Tom went to wipe away his daughter's tears. "I'm a fool," he sounded out defeated.

Morgana took off for Tom's forge. She wanted to know why Tom would be paid to just melt some lead. If that was all that Tom really did for this man Tauren then he should be pardoned for his charges of treason. She entered the forge and saw that not too much seem disturbed. There was not too much to show that Tom had done any nefarious work other than his usual smithery. It could be possible that Arthur had already confiscated anything that could really tell anyone what was going on here the previous night. She was about to exit when something caught her eye. A small shimmer coming from under a bench. Morgana bent down to see that it was some kind of finely polished and emblazoned stone.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was with Arthur as he interrogated Tom about that night and followed him back to his chambers.<p>

"Arthur," he said as they went through the corridors. "It doesn't seem like Tom is guilty of committing treason. He was just hired to melt lead. He wasn't conspiring against the kingdom."

"My father says otherwise Lancelot. You have to admit that no one would ever be paid such a sum to a simple task. He feels as if Tom was being bribed to construct something for Tauren."

"But you didn't find any evidence of that Arthur. You and the rest of the men barged in there for Tauren to leave with anything freshly forged. Anything that they might've been doing would've been in that forge and all you found was just the gold. Gold that Tom told us that he got when Tauren turned the lead into gold. He wasn't making weapons."

"There is a chance that he could be making that up to try and explain the bribe," Arthur reasoned.

"How do we know he was making it up Arthur?" Lancelot reasoned. "If he was then why would he include magic in his lie if that would still get him in trouble. If Tom is telling the truth then he was Tauren's tool, not his accomplice."

Arthur felt that Lancelot did have a point but he felt there was little that could be done. In the end, his father had the final word.

* * *

><p>The news was shared shared by both Arthur and Lancelot with two others.<p>

Lancelot went to Gaius with what he and Arthur had learned. If there was a man in Camelot that could make sense of all of this, it was Gaius and he needed to make sense of it to try and help Guinevere's father. He was already helping by allowing her to rest in his spare room after giving her a calming draught to help her relax and rest.

"Turning lead into gold," Gaius whispered to himself. "I always thought that was alchemist's fantasy."

That threw Lancelot off a bit. "Alchemy? Isn't that impossible? I always thought that was a myth."

"The art of transforming one thing to another has always been at the heart of the scientific process. Though transforming metal into gold…that has always eluded the most dedicated minds. Yet, if magic was used."

"Tom did say that Tauren had something that glowed though he didn't see exactly what it was but he said that after Tauren pulled it out, the lead he had turned to gold."

"I see." He then looked to his books. "I'll have to do some research into what the item Tauren had might be. He must've wanted to test whatever it was he had which is why he hired Tom. His forge is perhaps the best in the kingdom and would have all the raw metal he needed to make gold."

"So, if all of this is true then it could prove that Tom is innocent. He couldn't have known what Tauren was really doing when he was commissioned to melt the lead and he's innocent."

Gaius frowned. "He might not see Tom as completely innocent but let's hope that Uther sees enough reason to show Tom mercy."

When Arthur relayed to Uther what Tom had said, Uther disregarded it and refused to see any reason.

"We don't know if Tom's story is true or not but there is one thing that is clear from this. He has undoubtedly conspired and meddled with magic."

"It seems as if Tauren had used him for his purposes and Tom hadn't known when Tauren went to him. He didn't know Tauren was going to involve magic or not."

Uther wasn't breaking his resolve behind his decision. "That isn't tolerated at all even if he was used or not. Magic corrupts even the purest of people and if he is telling the truth then he has indeed dabbled to gain riches." Uther was silent as he faced away from Arthur. "We are left with one course of action."

Even though Arthur knew well enough what was to happen he still found himself asking for it. "What?"

"He must be executed for charges of sorcery and treason."

"His trial is tomorrow father," Arthur reminded him.

"Trial? It matters not. The verdict is already clear."

Arthur couldn't, well actually could believe that his father could so easily order this man's execution. If it were up to Arthur, after considering everything about this situation, he would've ordered that Tom be banished from Camelot for his blindness in this conspiracy. To just kill him was too extreme in his opinion. However, it didn't matter what he felt about any of this. His father was the king and his decision would be the one to stand.

"And what of Tauren?

"Tauren ate somewhere. He slept somewhere. Find them Arthur. The people have to be reminded that dabbling in sorcery and fraternizing with sorcerers is not tolerated in this kingdom."

Neither of the Pendragons noticed Morgana off at one of the doors listening to what was decided regarding the blacksmith.

* * *

><p>Lancelot visited Guinevere in Gaius' guest room where she was pacing. "I just heard," he puffed out.<p>

Gwen looked to him completely nervous and fear stricken. "Why would he escape? His trial was today."

The door to Gaius' lab opened and Gaius came through it looking shaken. "Gwen," he muttered out.

The sound of her name had clearly said all they needed to know.

Gwen was barely taking in anything that was going around her as she looked upon her father's tarp covered body. She cried as she made her way to it but Lancelot held her back so she wouldn't have to stare at his fresh corpse. She tried to fight his grip until she started to fall to the floor and took him with her. She cried out in his embrace and he tightened his hold.

Morgana was watching from her room's window and the sight of her friend's pain broke her heart. She had visited Tom last night to inform him of Uther's decision and he didn't even seem surprised. Morgana pitied how he had already resigned himself to his fate even with so many trying to help him. She covertly slipped him a key and hoped that he would be able to escape the city and go into hiding. Yet it seemed as if her hopes were in vain.

Gwen was alone now. Her brother was nowhere to be seen and both her parents were gone. Morgana knew too well how Gwen was feeling right now. Her sister Morgause was off in a distant land and rarely wrote her and both her mother and father had been killed. Her father killed in battle and her mother killed by some unknown heartless brigand but she knew the brigand that took her friend's father. She would never forgive Uther for this.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Liana, and Nowe brought their concerns to their parents and to their surrogate uncles. Balinor and Abel agreed that something that could make a reaction in all three of the Dragon Children had to be investigated. If something like that fell into the wrong hands then there was no telling what horrors could be unleashed.<p>

Abel volunteered to go with Merlin. "I'm curious about this myself. If you don't mind it Merlin."

The prince smiled. "Of course not Uncle Abel."

"Father," said Liana. "I've decided to go as well."

That threw Balinor off. "Liana?"

"Me too," said Nowe.

"No," Hunith said immediately.

"We have to go," he insisted.

Hunith shook her head. "No," she repeated.

Merlin held out his hand. "I'm sorry Mother but I'm with them. The three of us felt this, we are still feeling it, so the three of us should see to it."

Hunith turned to her husband. "Balinor, say something. Merlin going is enough."

Balinor was silent as he looked over at his children who looked over at him side by side. "I think that they should go."

His children widened their eyes.

"What?" asked Hunith whose eyes were wide themselves. "Merlin I can allow but Liana and Nowe? They're too young."

"Hunith, they can't stay children forever. Liana is more than old enough and Nowe…he's trained hard but he has to get experience sometime."

Richard moved over to them. "Hunith, I could go as well. I can help watch over them as they take this mission."

Balinor stroked his chin. "Okay then…Merlin, you watch out for your sister and brother. Abel and Richard will go along with you as well as a few Paladins."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Liana asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. With the recent uptake in anti-magical activity taken by both Uther and his son Arthur there is sure to be more security in and around the city. And with something that might be quite serious there is no telling what could be needed to handle it. Please be safe," he pleaded to his children.

"We will," the three of them promised.

The three of them then left to get ready.

Hunith looked to her old friend. "Take care of them Richard."

"Don't worry," said Richard as he dipped his head down into a small bow. "I'll watch over them though I don't know if I'll have to do much. Merlin can more than take care of himself. Liana has a good head on her shoulders and Nowe is a tough and strong kid. They'll be fine."

Balinor didn't show it but he had been as nervous as his wife. However, he still had to stand by what he had said about them all not staying children forever. They might be his children but they were the future of the dragons.

* * *

><p>Morgana was off to the side as she listened to Arthur make his report to Uther on his hunt for Tauren. He had picked up a trail but it went cold. Uther wasn't happy. However he had brought in innkeepers a town over where Tauren had stayed after Tom's arrest and also arrested the baker where Tauren had purchased bread and rice from as well as people seen talking with Tauren who had directed him to Tom's forge.<p>

"See to it that each of these people are dealt with Arthur," said Uther.

"You want them to be executed?" he asked.

"Executed?" spat Morgana. "For what? Taking in someone who came into their inn to sleep for the night or answered someone that asked them questions? Or who was hired to just melt some metal?"

"Enough Morgana," Uther ordered.

Morgana hadn't stopped and still spoke against the imprisonment of these people. Uther lost his patience and had Morgana chained and thrown into the dungeons. Arthur had gone down there the following day and released her. Morgana thanked Arthur for helping her and headed off for her chambers. She came upon Lancelot on the way.

"Morgana," he called out. "I just heard that Uther threw you in the dungeons."

She nodded grimly. "He did but Arthur just released me." Her face then softened. "How's Gwen?"

He shook his head. "Not good. I was just going to see her. She's in your room."

"She is?"

The two of them went to her chambers to see Guinevere there. She looked tense.

"Gwen," she said as she went to give her maid a hug. "You didn't have to come in."

"Morgana, where were you this morning?" she asked as they slowly separated. Gwen then saw the bruises on her wrists.

Morgana noticed but shrugged it off. "It's nothing. I just spent some time in the dungeon. Apparently Uther doesn't like to be challenged. Especially when he takes innocent people prisoner or executes them for imagined crimes."

"Morgana," Gwen breathed helplessly. "You shouldn't have done that. Not for me."

Lancelot was with her. "I'm sure that Tom wouldn't want you to be punished on his behalf either my lady."

Morgana settled slightly at that. "I know. But there are also new people getting taken prisoner for just being seen with Tauren, much like your father Gwen. It's only a matter of time before Uther sees them punished just the same."

"But still Morgana," Gwen whispered. "If anything happened to you I couldn't bear it. Especially now."

Morgana noticed that Gwen was worried but seemed also scared. "Gwen, is there something wrong?"

Lancelot also focused on her when she didn't answer Morgana right away. "Guinevere?"

"Tauren came to see me," she whispered.

"What?" asked Lancelot. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay but he wants me to bring him something he lost in my father's forge."

"He lost something at the forge?" asked Lancelot. "If he risked coming back to Camelot for it then it must be important. Maybe it was what he used to change the lead into gold that night?"

Morgana remembered finding that beautiful stone in the forge the day after Tom's arrest. She still had it tucked away but with the rush of recent events, she had forgotten about it. "What was it?"

"A stone," she answered. "He wants me to meet him in the north woods with it tonight and he warned me not to tell anyone."

Morgana's fire returned to her face. She had what Tauren must be looking for. The stone must belong to him and was what caused all this trouble. "Oh did he," she said as she went to her closet for her cloak and the pouch where she put the stone she found and turned to leave.

"Morgana?" Lancelot said. "What are going to do?"

"You're not going to meet with him yourself are you?" Gwen asked in fear.

She looked back at them. "It won't be me he'll be meeting. It will be the Knights of Camelot." She then left the two of them alone.

"Will you be okay?" Lancelot asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can go home right now. Tauren may know where I live."

"You could stay with me. You'll be safe there."

Gwen went over to hug him. "Thank you," she said separated slightly. She then placed a small kiss at his cheek before hugging him again more tightly.

Lancelot couldn't see her face but he just knew that she was smiling for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>The woods to the north of the city were quiet as Morgana trekked them. She hated that she lied to both Gwen and Lancelot but she had to meet with Tauren alone and get to the bottom of all of this. She suddenly found herself surrounded by men that had their swords turned on her. One man with a beard, she could swear that he seemed familiar but she was sure that she had never seen him before.<p>

"The Lady Morgana," he said mockingly sweet. "What a pleasure."

"Tauren?" she asked. "I've come to see you. I brought what you're looking for."

He didn't look happy. "And what else have you brought? The Knights of Camelot," he said drawing his own sword.

"No," she said. "I'm alone. The girl who you threatened is my maid and she doesn't have your stone, I do." She then took out the pouch and the stone fell out into her palm.

"Give it to me," he said extending his hand out.

She was going to give it to him but the rock flew out of her hand and off into the right of her. Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure standing close by with his hood up but two golden glows could be seen under it. The stone flew to his hand.

He held it up. "Interesting," he said to the stone.

Tauren pointed his sword at him. "Hand that over!" he demanded. "You have no idea the power and value of what you hold."

He wasn't backing down. Morgana went off to lean on a tree as she watched all this unfold. The newcomer didn't seem to be concerned about all the weapons pointed at him.

"Oh, I think I do. I recommend that you and your men leave here while I still allow it."

"Allow it?" Tauren growled. He looked over at his men. "Kill him," he ordered before he ran for the robed figure along with his men.

The man extended his hands out at them and Tauren and his men flew off their feet. Just then the newcomer was joined by others. Two had hooded cloaks as well. One of them was dressed much like Mordred had been meaning he had to be a druid. There were a handful of others that were dressed in blue robes with light plated armor with metal visors covering their faces. They engaged Tauren and his men. That first one as joined by another one of the cloaked figures and the druid and watched all this unfold. The third cloaked figure was smaller but he pulled out a sword and engaged one of Tauren's men. Tauren himself fought against one of the armored men as did the rest of his band.

Morgana watched as these new people fought against Tauren and his group and saw that they were pushing them back. They were quite skilled in fighting and seemed to be working well together. The small cloaked one that was fighting felled his opponent and then extended his hand out at another one of Tauren's men that was rushing at the armored ones from behind and the man's sword glowed red. He yelled and drew the fighter's attention and received a sword into his heart. One by one, Tauren's men were defeated until only the sorcerer himself was left. Tauren was kicked down by the man he was fighting and he drew his sword directly into his stomach killing him.

"Good work Uncle Richard," the first man who had the stone said to the one that felled Tauren.

"Thank you," the warrior said. He then looked to one of the other warriors. "Son? Are you alright?"

The man in question nodded. "I'm fine."

"That feeling is back," said the newcomer that took the stone from Morgana with his magic.

The druid took the stone from the first one and Morgana saw that it was now glowing red. "Amazing."

"It's that?" said the smaller robed figure. He sounded quite young and he seemed disappointed, almost. "This is what we sensed? I was expecting something more impressive."

The druid looked the stone over in his hand. "I don't believe it. I think that this just might be the Mage's Stone."

"Mage Stone?" asked one of the warriors. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a stone that gives the wielder the power of transformation. It is an alchemist's wish come true. It can be used to change the structure and composition of many things. It had been sought through the years by treasure hunters as it could be used to turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Really?" the man said.

All of them now seemed to regard the stone like it was a crown jewel. Morgana couldn't believe it. Riches. Tauren's quest for having riches had been what killed Gwen's father. The corruption that Tauren was spreading wasn't about magic, it was about greed.

"And she had it," the other hooded figure said pointing at Morgana. It sounded like a young woman.

Her statement got the rest of them to focus their attention on Morgana. She didn't know what to expect from them but she remained firm and strong as she stared them down.

Morgana looked at those three robed figures that seemed to be in the lead. "Who are you?"

The three in the hooded robes converged on her. She had a feeling who the one in the middle might be but she still waited with bated breath.

"Emrys," his simply answered.

Hey eyes went to the robed and armored warriors and noticed that their armor had the crest of the Dragon King emblazoned on them.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>

A/N: I hope you liked the deviations from To Kill the King. Now, Morgana is now in front of Emrys and his siblings and Paladins. We know Merlin wouldn't hurt her but she doesn't know that. He and his friends were the ones that recently crippled many men of Camelot.

Merlin, Liana and Nowe have the mage stone but learn from Morgana about Uther's recent decision to imprison and punish all those people that were caught by Uther on charges of conspiring with Tauren. Merlin decides to save them and frees them. They then begin to take them to safety and sanctuary in Frith which leads Arthur to pursue the Dragon Prince to get them all back by his father's command.


End file.
